


Ясень - сила друида

by irizka2



Series: Сказки [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Other, irizka2, Мифические существа, насилие, омегаверс, первый раз, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Гандзя (https://ficbook.net/authors/327814)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Фэнтези, Экшн (action), Мифические существа, Омегаверс, Первый разПредупреждения:НасилиеРазмер:Макси, 139 страницОписание:Сказка. Проклятье жесткого мага заставило братьев покинуть родной дом. Смогут ли они выжить в лесу одни, без еды и крыши над головой?Предупреждение! Смерть персонажа: один второстепенный персонаж и много-много злых монстров и нехороших гадов будет убито авторомПосвящение:Елена Хвойная за вдохновение, Фе за ее сказки, Гандзя за правки, и автору заявкиПримечания автора:Музыка в настроение: Gamen - Garmarna, Brennisteinn - Sigur Rós, Heyr Himna Smiður - Eivor PalsdottirПо заявкеhttps://ficbook.net/requests/165029>Заклятие мага, позорная татуировка и два омеги лишились дома





	Ясень - сила друида

Абелай <https://pp.vk.me/c618325/v618325903/10992/Tozi516tviU.jpg>  
Дей <https://pp.vk.me/c618325/v618325903/109a2/4fPgTw9SY6A.jpg>

Дорогие читатели, укажите мне в истории незнакомые слова, я их в шапку вынесу с определением.  
Йолир - древнеисландское название 8го месяца. Ýlir mid November - mid December, "Yule month"  
Торри - древнеисландское название 10го месяца. Þorri mid January - mid February, "frozen snow month"  
  
Рёста – мера длины (примерно полтора километра)  
Мунд - свадебный дар  
Гривна - нашейное украшение.  
Одаль - дает право наследственного и нерасторжимого владения землей.  
Боло - охотничье метательное оружие, состоящее из ремня или связки ремней.  
Брэ - разновидность кальсон.  
Дрек - большой военный корабль викингов, здесь Дрекар - летучий корабль.  
Кранног - форма поселения для князей на озере.  
Альв - фея, фейри, маленький летающий эльф, помощник богов. Сильф - темный, злой фей.  
Ивериад – потусторонний мир духов.  
  
Царь - монарх, управляющий государством/страной  
Князь - удельный правитель, подчиняющийся царю.  
Воевода - высший военный чин  


* * *

 

## 1\. Под покровом ночи

Темная фигура замерла рядом с небольшим домиком и, вскинув руки, потрясла тяжелым посохом. Черное ночное небо ответило на призыв вспышкой молнии и раскатом грома, освещая покатую черепичную крышу с красивыми резными петушками.  
  
Колдун вновь поднял руки к небесам и под звуки грома смазано произнес слова заклинания. Когда белые искры, вылетающие из его пальцев, яркостью стали сравнимы с полосами ярости неба, колдун направил их в сторону домика, и на мгновение строение вспыхнуло, словно в него попала молния.  
  
Тяжело дыша, мужчина опустил руки. Гроза стала утихать, вспышки появлялись все реже, но и в их тусклом свете можно было заметить, как от фигуры колдуна отделились черные сгустки и, добравшись до крыльца, спрятались где-то под лестницей. Небольшой домик стоял чуть в стороне от других деревенских построек и за его забором начинался густой лес, что окружал деревушку почти со всех сторон. На сморщенном лице колдуна, больше напоминающем прогнившее яблоко, появилась усмешка. Темные губы растянулись, чуть приоткрывая рот и показывая кривые зубы и змеиный язык. Весь облик колдуна был далек от человеческого – острые, звериные скулы и нос, торчащие уши и глаза с узким зрачком. Если бы люди встретились с ним при свете дня, то с криками бросились бы бежать прочь.  
  
— Ты сильно пожалеешь, Дей, что не был мне послушным, — довольно проворчал колдун, уже покидая место своего преступления.  
  
Деревушка тихо и мирно спала, несмотря на буйство природы. Когда тучи окончательно рассеялись, с неба посыпал мелкий холодный осенний дождь, размывая и без того сбитые дороги. На небольшом возвышении виднелся камень поклонения великому Дагде, а в центре деревни расположилась молельня Солнечному Ллеу. Словно лучи, от него отходили улочки с чистенькими и аккуратными домиками. Только не ведали боги и не знали жители деревушки, что поселился рядом с ними темный маг – собирающий силы местных жителей и отравляющий их бытие.  
  
Колдун прикрылся плащом, проходя мимо святынь, силы великих богов могли разоблачить его и покарать за темные дела. Но еще сильнее его могли наказать жители деревни.  
  
Деревушка Побегов Ясеня не была воинствующей, не воспитывала воинов и не участвовала в городских турнирах. Жители мирно пасли скот и растили ячмень, праздновали Огни Бела и танцевали на Пиру Ллеу. Боги были к ним радушны: никто не болел, урожаи выдавались хорошие, да и озеро, что располагалось в нескольких рёстах от деревни, всегда было к ним благосклонно. Люди не бедствовали, но и не зазнавались – они охотились, обрабатывали поля и рыбачили у озера и реки. В горах добывали цветные камушки и дворяне, что жили в княжем кранноге, платили за них золотом. А торговый тракт, что вел прямиком до города, позволял продавать товары за пределы их села.  
  
Добравшись до своего дома незамеченным, Гахарт скинул с себя плащ. Его острое, серое лицо стало разглаживаться, приобретая человеческие черты, темные волосы и глаза посерели, нос из крючка изменился до картофелины и вскоре на месте колдуна стоял молодой симпатичный юноша со светлыми волосами и задорной улыбкой на пышущем здоровьем лице. Плащ, что помогал скрывать его суть, колдун спрятал под стеной дома, а вот кольцо, что дарило волшебную силу, он повесил на шнурке на шею. Когда-то он, будучи совсем молодым и неопытным мальчишкой, украл это кольцо у сильного и могущественного колдуна и с тех пор Гахарт обрел немалое могущество, найдя в этой деревне необходимые силы.  
  
Волшебное кольцо дарило знания, помогало находить необходимые заклятья и источники. Чуть больше десяти лет назад на востоке разлилось темное болото, что отбирало силы у земли и дарило ее колдуну. Пусть медленно и незаметно, но деревушка, как и души ее жителей, становилась черной, прогнивала, и Гахарт надеялся, что когда он получит в свои руки Сердце друида, то обратит жителей в своих послушных темных рабов. Осталось лишь добиться, чтобы домик, в котором жил упрямец Дей, перешел к магу.  
  
Убедившись, что за ним никто не следит, Гахарт вернулся в дом.  
  
— Где ты был? — громкий оклик с порога заставил Гахарта обернуться и с рычанием посмотреть на молоденького омегу, что в одной рубахе щеголял по его жилищу.  
  
— Молчи, Алан, всю округу разбудишь!  
  
— Ты мне сам велел явиться затемно и вот я уже сижу и ожидаю! — Алан сложил руки на груди и надул пухленькие красивые губки. — Опять к своему Дею бегал? И вот сдался тебе этот заморыш, кукушкин сын. Соединишь судьбу с подкидышем и на твои плечи и его братья свалятся, только из-за их старого дома такую поклажу на душу брать – глупость!  
  
— Я же сказал, помолчи, — сердито одернул его альфа, уже не обращая внимания на смысл слов – ведь теперь это не имело значения: ни три года ухаживаний, ни дорогие подарки, что пытался вручить упертому омеге Гахарт, ни даже попытки надавить на его совесть и притащить к алтарю, пока младший братец болел.  
  
Теперь Дей покинет деревню и заветный дом, а уж выкупить эту рухлядь у Тетора, старейшины деревушки, не составит труда. Главное, чтобы все сложилось так, как запланировал Гахарт, чтобы темные духи не подвели и чтобы Дей не поленился прийти в предстоящий день Солнца на поклонение Ллеу.  
  
Омега быстро перестал обижаться и потащил Гахарта в спальню. Альфа с радостью принял приглашение.  
  
— Только о том, что я ночью дом покидал, никому не говори, или я про твои походы налево муженьку расскажу!  
  
Алан лишь томно застонал, похотливого омегу ничего в жизни не интересовало, кроме удовольствия в постели, а так как трудяге мужу времени на него не хватало, бесстыдник искал радостей на стороне. И вдовец Гахарт отлично для этого подходил, ведь того, кто уже был благословлен Ллеу, клеймо развратника не осквернит знаком неверности. Но не многие об этом знали.

 

 

## 2\. В свете ясного дня

Утро было таким же пасмурным, как и все последние дни. Дей с неохотой выбрался из-под теплого одеяла и потянулся. Холодный воздух тут же заставил его взбодриться и начать двигаться. Омега натянул курточку и меховые сапожки, накинул на плечи шерстяную шаль и вышел во двор.  
  
Рядом с их домиком, чистым и ухоженным, уже тренировался Абелай. Средний братишка всегда был ранней пташкой и, казалось, омега холода вообще не чувствует. На молодом юношеском теле была лишь набедренная повязка, и он скакал по мокрой траве, разминаясь и готовясь к охоте. Безупречные, точеные мышцы красиво тянулись и перекатывались под гладкой кожей. Когда Абелай вступит в брачный возраст, отбиться от альф будет сложно. Уже сейчас все молодцы деревни, коих было не более, чем пальцев на двух руках, сдерживали дыхание при появлении красавца и то и дело пытались вручить ему мелкие безделушки, кои Ллеу за подарок и не примет.  
  
— Ты бы хоть обувь надел, — покачал головой Дей и, поежившись, направился к поленнице.  
  
Дей был старше Абелая на три года, но в кости был узок и ростом невысок. Их папа-омега Улис с улыбкой рассказывал, что Дея принесли альвы. В деревне многие над таким высказыванием посмеивались, некоторые злословили, а кое-кто даже предлагал сначала Немосу, отцу-альфе, а потом и Абелаю, выгнать из дома чужака. Но Дей любил свою семью и они отвечали ему тем же, защищали и поддерживали.  
  
Дей от­ли­чал­ся от бра­та и цве­том во­лос и ко­жей. Старший был более темный, волосы он состригал и они лишь немного прикрывали ему плечи, когда юноша работал, он собирал их в высокий тугой хвост. Абе всегда ходил простоволосым, а его светлые льняные кудри были предметом восхищения многих селян. Глаза у Дея были темно-карие, кожа более загорелая, чем у голубоглазого Абелая. Но, несмотря на различия, они всегда называли друг друга братьями.  
  
Вернувшись в дом с дровами, Дей стал растапливать печь, а из спальни выбрался заспанный Белинс – младший альфа. Мальчишка был болезненным и худощавым, со светлыми кудряшками и небесно-голубыми глазами. Для своих семи он выглядел совсем маленьким и многие подшучивали, что он бета или вообще омега. Но Абелай уверял, что виной тому злые чары, что портят воду и воздух. Средний брат умел слышать землю и нередко рассказывал небылицы. Только Дей ему почти и не верил. Кто же будет верить в такое?  
  
— Духи вчера сердились, — проговорил мальчик, потирая глаза, — на Самхейн они всегда злятся на нас, я слышал, как молния ударила рядом с домом.  
  
— Не болтай чепухи, духов не бывает! — Дей разжег огонь и теперь с наслаждением слушал треск поленьев.  
  
— Вот ты глупый. Дей, тебя альвы создали, а ты в них не веришь.  
  
Омега только потрепал мальчишку по волосам, не решаясь с ним спорить и ругаться. Деревушка была небольшая, сплетен в ней ходило много и были те, кто благосклонно относился к семье Немоса, а были и те, кто их недолюбливал. Но Дей был уверен, что он обычный человек из плоти и крови, и ни у кого доказательств его духовности не было. Потому деревенские болтуны могли только языками чесать.  
  
С тех пор как Дей вступил в брачный возраст, количество недоброжелателей увеличилось. Омега был привлекательным – пусть не самый красивый, не силен, да и в кости тонок, но работать руками он умел, за хозяйством следил и братьев воспитывал. А еще перенял дело отца и занимался столярным делом. Да так успешно, что не было дома на деревне, где не стояли бы ларцы, сделанные руками Дея, его сундучки да стулья. Омега быстро и легко сколачивал мебель, делал резные узоры на ставнях, создавал невероятные украшения, да мастерил детишкам свистульки. Когда какой-либо альфа возьмет эту омегу под крыло, денег в дом придет много и от такого богатства отказываться никто не хотел. Кроме того, земля – большой участок на краю деревни – принадлежала семье, а так как Дей, хоть и подкидыш, был Немосом принят, то и наследником был он.  
  
Вот и выстроилась к нему армия альф, у кого пары не было. И вдовцы, и молодцы, все, кто за порог шестнадцатилетия перебрался, желали омегу себе забрать. Только ни к кому у Дея душа не лежала, не радовали подарки и все намеки да поползновения от­вра­щение вызывали. Оттого альфы к Дею стали еще более суровы. И, хоть мебель у него покупать не перестали, полную цену никто платить не соглашался. А омега от любимого дела отказаться просто не мог – да и семью ведь кормить надо. Незаметно, стараясь заработать как можно больше, все свободное время стал Дей проводить в мастерской, а тем временем Абелай вырос в сильного и крепкого юношу, а Белинс лишь выживал от зимы до зимы.  
  
Пока топилась печь, Дей замесил тесто, приготовил похлебку и проводил среднего на охоту. Бел крутился рядом, помогал, чем мог, а потом присел в сторонке на стуле и стал читать какую-то книгу, оставшуюся от деда. Накормив брата, Дей заперся в мастерской, спеша сделать последние заказы и приготовить еще несколько украшений для городской ярмарки. Семья хотела на Йоль снять повозку и отправиться за Серебристые горы, там провести время до весны, распродать поделки Дея, да прикупить хорошей одежды и книг. Только, если старший товара не наготовит, не будет и смысла в такую даль отправляться.  
  
К полудню Абелай вернулся, принес парочку перепелов – охотником он был хорошим, только приб­ли­жа­ющаяся зима требовала делать запасы и часто навыков Абелая не хватало. Кроме того, средний брат уверял, что не всякую дичь у леса отбирать позволено. Омега повторял, что слышит природу, чувствует движение жизненных потоков. Да и вообще, говорил, что друидские навыки деда ему передались. Дей не верил в это, так же как и в свою связь с духами.  
  
Птичка после ощипывания вышла крошечная, но на ужин и такое сгодится. Абелай же снова сбежал в лес – теперь уже, как уверял сам омега, говорить с Землей. Вторую перепелку Дей выпотрошил и повесил коптиться. Пусть храниться будет недолго, зато вкуснее, чем вяленое мясо.  
  
К вечеру в двери постучал сосед – позвал провожать солнце, после Самхейн деревенский шаман Мапонус приносил почести Ллеу и опаивал священными водами жителей. Дей хотел отказаться, работы было еще много, но Белинс тут же стал упрашивать – сидеть дома мальчишке было уже невмоготу. Пришлось омеге согласиться – к тому же он надеялся, что вода из источника Ллеу даст силу мальчику и поможет пережить еще одну зиму. Наспех собравшись и выкликав Абелая, Дей с семьей направился к молельне. Почти вся деревенька уже собралась рядом и, рассевшись в круг, обменивалась новостями. Кто-то Дею руку пожимал, по узким плечам похлопывал, кто-то смотрел недовольно, да грубо напоминал, что заказ еще не выполнен. Абелая быстро окружили подростки-альфы, по дружески его обнимая да ощупывая, только старший омега видел, как горят у будущих отцов семейства глаза при взгляде на красавчика.  
  
Усадив Белинса на бревнышко и присев рядом, Дей стал дожидаться, когда придет Мапонус. Старый шаман каждый год, встречая зиму, устраивал небольшое представление: то цветов масленого дуба подкинет, заставляя всех смотреть на синее пламя, и уверяя, что сам Лир их благословляет, то гнилушек рассыпает и потом от черного дыма вся деревня корчится, а Мапонус всем засуху да мор пророчит. Предсказания шамана часто сбывались, но вот представления, которые он деревушке устраивал, Дея бесили. И самое неприятное, что верили все шаману. А вот на Дея с его практичным подходом, как на дурака смотрели. Но что он мог поделать, если обман чувствовал?  
  
В этом году особо пугать жителей Мапонус не стал. Только походил кругами с пучком сонной травы, так что деревушка стала зевать да на землю заваливаться, и заявил, что зима будет снежная, но теплая, и что за ней придет ранняя весна и плодородное лето. Когда шаман стал всех поить водой из источника, Дей подтолкнул Белинса вперед. Хиленького альфу пропустили, позволили священной воды испить, а потом подтолкнули к шаману его братьев.  
  
Абелай после глотка сильно раскашлялся, Мапонус на него недовольно глянул, но любимчика деревни хулить не стал, протянул Дею кувшин. От пары капель у омеги спазмами горло свело, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не захрипеть. Взяв братьев за руки, старший омега хотел убраться оттуда подальше и снова к работе вернуться, но громкий крик его остановил.  
  
— Вы гляньте на их шеи! — один из альф деревни дрожащим пальцем показывал на Дея.  
  
Омега нервно обернулся, пытаясь понять, на кого же тот указывает. Но теперь уже и другие альфы поднялись со своих мест и в свете костра стали смотреть на братьев. Заметив что-то, они ахали и отходили, словно испугавшись, и Дей испуганно посмотрел на Абелая.  
  
— Это метка колдунства! — воскликнул какой-то альфа. — Знал я, что Дей нечистый, вот еще и брата своего невинного в это дело втянул.  
  
— Да, точно, Дей – колдун, — закричал другой и в грудь омеге уткнулись проржавевшие вилы. — Сжечь их! Принести в жертву Ллеу!  
  
— Да успокойтесь вы, изверги! — Мапонус попытался отвлечь взбесившуюся толпу и подошел к братьям.  
  
Грубым жестом запрокинул голову Дею, рассматривая его шею, а потом и Абелаю. Теперь омега заметил у брата метку – длинная сложная вязь, словно гривна, ярким пятном выделялась на коже. Тут же поднес руки к шее и проверил – чуть выпуклым стал рисунок и на его шее. От страха сковало ноги, онемел язык, и он с непониманием переводил взгляд с Мапонуса на сердитых деревенских.  
  
— Ллеу не примет такие жертвы, — шаман схватил Дея за шкирку, а Абелая просто прихватил за руку. — Но колдунов огню предать необходимо!  
  
— Это не колдунство! — с трудом выдавил из себя Дей. — Это знак неверности!  
  
— Ой, и вправду, — Мапонус от братьев отступил, и руки встряхнул, словно испачкался, — в темноте-то и попутал.  
  
— Фу, какая мерзость, — выдавил молоденький омега, — распутники, гнать их из деревни!  
  
— Так вот почему ты другим отказывал, — один из альф пренебрежительно ткнул пальцем в сторону братьев, — как же я рад, что не сподобился! Отвратительно, гулящий омега, забьем его камнями!  
  
— Лучше сожжем! — раздался визгливый голос.  
  
— Прекратить! — остановил балаган Тетор и, раздвинув толпу, подошел к омегам. — Развратников испокон веков из деревни гнали, и этих прогоним.  
  
Глава деревни осуждающе глянул на Дея и покачал головой, смотря на ничего не понимающего Абелая.  
  
— У вас есть ночь, чтобы собраться и уйти. И лучше вам тут больше не появляться!  
  
Дей коротко кивнул, схватил братьев за руку и бегом помчался к своему дому. Оказавшись за стенами, ка­залось бы, надежного убежища, он тяжело выдохнул и опустился на пол. Рядом сел Абелай и дрожащий от ужаса Бел.  
  
— Что случилось, как это возможно? — альфа недоверчиво провел пальцем по шее Дея, но тот сердито отмахнулся, не в состоянии взять себя в руки.  
  
— Невозможно это, Бел, кто-то заколдовал нас. Проклятье темное это, я чувствую, — Абелай потер свою шею, а Дей разревелся.  
  
Впервые в жизни юноша понимал, что брат прав, что тут действительно была задействована магия. И впервые понимал, что не хочет, чтобы Абе был правым.  
  
Много столетий назад, столько, что никто уже и не упомнит, один из влюбленных богов выбрал себе жениха среди смертных, долго ухаживал и добивался благосклонности. Но гнилым оказался тот омега, и, пока высшее существо землю оберегало, омега развлекался в постели с другими альфами. Рассердился бог и проклял тогда всех живущих, послал на них жестокую кару за распутство. У всех альф и омег, что невинности лишались до брака, на шее появлялась метка – длинной змеей, всем видным рисунком, она покрывала позором каждого, кто был неверен своему любимому. Да и просто неверен.  
  
С тех пор невинность стала ценна – ведь у всех на виду были признаки распутства. А также в моду вошли гривны – широкие украшения в виде ошейника с камнями и железными вставками. Даже на свадьбу в качестве мунда дарили подобные – ведь не всякий альфа мог до свадьбы дотерпеть.  
  
С веками история потеряла былой смысл, по землям поднебесным разошлись легенды и предания. И в одних городах такая метка считалась признаком плодовитости и успеха, в других альфы кичились черной полосой на шее, как достижением в любви, а в третьих лишение невинности было страшнейшим позором.  
  
После того как влюбленные благословлялись великим прародителем Дану на свадебной церемонии, уже проявившийся ошейник терял яркость и становился серым, но все же заметным пятном на чести новобрачного. Для тех же, кто познавал любовь лишь в связанных брачных узах, узор проявлялся лишь чуть заметной выпуклостью на коже и уже никогда не чернел. В этом бог сделал ошибку, так как замужние альфы и омеги неред­ко пользовались своим положением, чтобы испробовать любовь из другого сосуда.  
  
Другого объяснения, кроме проклятья, Дей найти не мог. Ведь не изнасиловали же их во сне – такое не пропустишь. Но если были злые силы, что очернили их, то могли быть силы, что от печати избавят.  
  
— Надо собираться и отправляться в город, — твердо сказал старший брат, наконец взяв себя в руки. — Там мы наверняка отыщем помощь! И Белинсу следует отправиться с нами.  
  
Мальчик решительно кивнул – он не мог оставить своих братьев.  
  
— Нельзя в город, — задумчиво произнес Абелай, — папа рассказывал, что там с такими делают – отдадут в дом терпимости и будем до конца своих дней альф развлекать!  
  
— Улис нас просто запугивал. Не хотел, чтобы мы глупости делали! — Дей встряхнул брата. — У меня товар заготовлен, если сможем донести до перевала, то там телегу снимем, и потом уже в городе обустроимся!  
  
— Если кто в пути не воспользуется нашими оскверненными телами, — Абелай казался спокойным, но каким-то рассеянным, — мне надо в книгах деда посмотреть. Руэйдхри был сильным друидом, он наверно и о таком заклятье знал.  
  
— Хватит глупостей! — Дей разозлился. — Руэйдхри был обычным альфой, сильным, крепким охотником, но у него не было особых сил!  
  
— Не спорь с Абелаем, — внезапно вмешался Белинс, — я видел, как дедушка рекой управлял. И видел, как зелень в саду растил.  
  
— Да как ты можешь помнить, тебе два года было, когда он умер, — Дей отчаялся – оба брата были против его непоколебимых выводов, — не важно, можете книги читать, а я пойду, соберу вещи – тут нам все равно остаться не позволят.  
  
В полночь к домику пришел Тетор, то ли извиняться, то ли ругать. Пытался с Деем поговорить, но когда омега заявил, что их кто-то проклял – уши зажал. Не хотелось главе деревушки думать, что в родном селе есть колдун, да такой, что двух омег в одночасье испортил. В конце концов со вздохами признался, что если к весне ребята выживут, тот будет не против Абелая в мужья взять.  
  
— Все у вас мысли да об одном, — с сожалением махнул на него рукой Дей, — мы в город пойдем, попытаемся там отыскать того, кто с нас заклятье снимет. Так что вернемся по весне все трое и Мапонус еще прощение просить будет за то, что нехорошим словом нас очернил!  
  
— Возвращайтесь, одаль ваша Белинсу отойдет, а если позор смоете, то и вы в правах восстановитесь. Может и Гахарт оттает, вновь к тебе свататься явится – он один на тебя не клеветал!  
  
Дей лишь поморщился. Гахарт – очередной ухажер, от которого спасу не было. Прежний муж альфы погиб семь лет назад, то ли утоп, то ли в болотах сгинул, и теперь Гахарт нового мужа искал. И вроде всем хорош был и пригож альфа, но веяло от него чем-то неприятным, а временами еще и омегами попахивало, так что граблями огреть хотелось. А он при этом в любви клялся и подарками одаривал, но Дей оставался неприступен. Как и с остальными альфами. В голове мелькнула мысль, что может кто из отказников и накликал на них беду, но поразмыслив, пришел к выводу, что альфы в деревеньке все обычные работяги и магией не промышляли.  
  
К рассвету вещи были уложены. Дей не смог все свои поделки взять – уж больно много их оказалось. И так три большие котомки вышли. А еще тюки с одеждой и едой. Братишки так ночью и не прилегли, все пытались в книгах отыскать полезные заклинания. В итоге с криком петухов Дей вытащил их из дедушкиного погреба и велел тепло одеться. Абелай снова рассеянным стал, словно не в этом мире находился, а когда за порог они вышли, словно вспомнил что-то, очнулся и стал с ума сходить.  
  
— Не могу дом оставить! Просто не могу! — омега почти кричал, пытаясь к двери пробраться и это у него неплохо получалось, потому как у щуплого Дея сил на брата не хватало.  
  
— Если сами не уйдем, люди нас палками погонят, еще и вещи отберут, пойдем, Абе, прошу! — Дей пытался до брата достучаться, но тот словно заколдован был.  
  
— Не чувствуешь разве, дом наш уже плачет по нашему уходу, если мы его оставим, погибнет дедушкино сердце – семя ясеня он нам хранить оставлял. Вы идите, я запрусь, дом стеречь буду! — Абелай с силой отпихнул брата и рванул к заветной двери, но тут к дорожке перед домом подъехали трое конников и с грозным улюлюканьем направили лошадей к братьям. Альфы должны были на этих лошадях на благо деревни работать, но видимо более интересное занятие себе нашли.  
  
— Прочь из нашего села, развратники! — наездники припасли камней и теперь стали швырять в ничем не защищенных парней.  
  
Абелаю пришлось выйти из дома к родным, защищать их. Омега взял палку покрупнее и прикрывал братьев от атак обезумевших альф.  
  
— Пойдем, Абе, надо быстрее двигаться, — Дей тянул брата, спеша увести его к защищенной кромке леса – там не пройдет лошадь с наездником, и камни будут не страшны.  
  
Альфы продолжали швырять в омег камнями, теперь не позволяя сдвинуться им с места и спрятаться от нападения. Дей, как мог, спасал Белинса, прикрывал своим телом, но вот себя защитить не мог и после очередного попадания не сдержал крика. Абелай на брата посмотрел и в глазах его зажглись огоньки злости. Сжав палку покрепче, он бросился на обидчиков. Роста он был, как лошадь в холке, и, настигнув одного из альф, сильным рывком сдернул его с седла и бросил на землю. Там же для уверенности палкой его по ребрам огрел. Когда за следующим бросился, альфы уже сообразили, что с крепким и сильным Абе так просто не управиться, и целенаправленно стали лишь в него камнями кидать. А когда по омеге попадали, смехом заливались.  
  
Абелай пытался до них добраться и одновременно прикрыться от гальки, но альфы лишь пуще камни швыряли да посмеивались. Окончательно выйдя из себя, омега бросил на землю палку, сжал кулаки покрепче, да зарычал на них так, что лошади на дыбы встали. Та, что без наездника осталась – понеслась от домика прочь, утаскивая за собой нерадивого альфу. Двое оставшихся испуганно переглянулись и сами своих меринов погнали.  
  
— Что это было? — испуганно глядя на своего брата, спросил Дей.  
  
— Моя друидская сущность – лишь силу рыка знаю, — спокойно ответил Абе, словно ничего в этом особенного не было.  
  
Дей раздумывать над происшедшим долго не мог: конники в деревушке панику подняли и к их домику уже направлялись разъяренные альфы. Пришлось бросить поклажу – быстро с ней не уйдешь, лишь самое необходимое взяли и без оглядки помчались в лес.  
  
Изначально Дей рассчитывал, что они по дороге пойдут – там и суше, и с пути не собьются, но разгневанные жители попутали им карты и пришлось петлять, да следы запутывать, чтобы от них избавиться. Хорошо еще дождик пошел, и после непродолжительной гонки большая часть деревенских по своим делам разбрелась. Те же фанатики, кто посчитал необходимым убедиться, что развратные омеги далеко ушли, гнали их почти до темноты.  
  
Омеги выдохлись от долгой погони. Абелаю пришлось младшего на руках нести – не справлялся Белинс с густым лесом. Поняв, что преследователи оставили их в покое, юноши рухнули в мокрый мох без сил и, закутавшись в прихваченные из дома шкуры, уснули.

 

 

## 3\. Под сенью темного леса

Проснулся Дей от жуткого холода еще до рассвета. С трудом смог костерок соорудить, чтобы обогреться да вещи просушить. Абелай, обычно холодоустойчивый, дрожал во сне и, кажется, даже плакал. Бледный Белинс, которого братья между собой уложили, дышал тяжело, похрипывал, и у Дея снова сдали нервы и он разревелся. Было страшно за младшего, было обидно, что ничего дурного они никому не сделали, но кто-то на них такую злобу затаил, что сил не пожалел на проклятье. Пугали его и их с Абе судьбы, ведь с этим жутким клеймом никто в северных городах на них и не посмотрит – это страшный позор. И прав был средний брат – таких только в доме терпимости примут. А если держать путь на юг, то можно и в дороге сгинуть, да и не представлял Дей, как жить среди песков и зноя, когда каждую зиму их, словно праздник, ждал – снег.  
  
Абе проснулся поздно, что уже было плохим знаком, поворчал, что костер Дей в плохом месте разложил, попытался размяться, но обнаружил, что сильно подвернул вчера лодыжку, пока они бегали через лес и нормально ходить и даже стоять не может.  
  
— Нам нужно выйти ближе к дороге, отыскать хоть какое-то укрытие, — Дей пытался затянуть брату ногу потуже.  
  
— Нет, вернуться надо, дом зовет нас, разве не слышишь? — Абелай морщился, но больше ничем боль свою не показывал. — Да и Бел без теплой крыши над головой зиму не выдержит, сам понимаешь!  
  
— Нам больше некуда возвращаться, нету у нас дома! — Дей снова злился, и от своего бессилия, и от того, что Абе в толк не возьмет, что с этими проклятыми метками им теперь нормальной жизни не сыскать.  
  
— В дедушкиных книгах я найду нам помощь! Дей, ты главное верь, без веры ничего не будет!  
  
Абелай попытался подняться, но ойкнув снова сел.  
  
— Сегодня ты никуда не пойдешь. Следи за костром и Белинсу не давай замерзнуть.  
  
Дей накинул на себя чуть просохший плащ, взял топорик и пошел в лес – либо дров принести, либо хоть какой-то еды раздобыть. Мысли каждую секунду возвращались к оставленному у дома товару, к теплым покрывалам, да к нескольким тюкам с едой. Вот если бы смогли они незаметно ночью до дома добраться, то и вещи бы забрали.  
  
Поняв, о чем думает, Дей остановился и покрутил головой. Дом действительно словно звал их, притягивал – напоминал о тепле и уюте, показывал, что сможет о них позаботиться, что защитит. Но омега знал, что если вернутся они в деревню и их поймают, могут и в реке утопить или – еще ужасней – с домом вместе сжечь.  
  
Огня Дей боялся с того самого дня, когда пожар унес из его жизни отца и деда. Бел, конечно, уверял, что Руэйдхри реку заклинал, пригнал ее воды к деревне и потушил пламя, но омега в эти сказки не верил, и, хотя не хотел, чтобы Бел жил в иллюзиях, не спорил о деде – тот действительно великим человеком был. Сильный, крепкий, заботился о внуках, когда Улис слег от чахотки, дед кормил семью и поддерживал дом... Немос же тогда из пожара приемного сына вынес, спас Дея, а сам обгорел так, что не выжил. Память заботливо этот момент дымкой заволокла, плохо помнил Дей тот день, не помнил и слова приемного отца и его наставления. Только в душе крепко засело понимание, что о братьях должен заботиться старший. И он заботился.  
  
Стучать топором, рубить молоденькие деревца Дей не решился – Абе ругать будет, да и сушняка хватало, только во влажном лесу весь он промок насквозь да изгнил. Но юноша шишки насобирал для обогреву и еловых веток с земли, что еще не прогнили. Раздобыть еды не удалось – холодно уже было для грибов и ягод, а охотиться он не слишком хорошо умел. Немного червяков насобирал да воды из ручья принес, чтобы Абе настоев заварил да и похлебку из захваченных припасов можно сделать.  
  
Когда старший вернулся, Абелай уже потихоньку ходил – соорудил маленький шалашик возле костра, закутал Белинса в свой плащ, подкидывая в огонь веточки да травы полезные. Для воды он действительно быстро нашел применение и вскоре все трое хлебали жидкий, но сытный бульон.  
  
В шалашике стало немного теплей, а от слабого ощущения сытости клонило в сон. Дей не хотел засыпать, понимал, что уснув, не заметит, как потухнет костер, и тогда они все тут замёрзнут. Но его братья не слушали ни его, ни свой голос разума и вскоре все трое, свернувшись в клубок, заснули.  
  
Дей пришел в себя в полной темноте. От огня не осталось и угольков, на улице непроглядная тьма и накрапывал мелкий дождь. Осторожно выбравшись из-под братьев, Дей попытался снова разжечь огонь. Но стоило ему приступить, как за пределами их меленького шалашика раздался шорох, и омега замер, прислушиваясь. Звуки не прекращались, казалось, какой-то большой и крупный зверь ходит рядом, принюхивается и пытается пробраться в их незащищенный дом.  
  
— Ты чего встал? — голос брата вывел Дея из оцепенения и он зашипел на Абе, призывая к тишине.  
  
— Там кто-то есть...  
  
— Медведь, — голос Абелая был спокоен, но у Дея от мысли, что совсем рядом огромное чудовище, волосы на голове зашевелились.  
  
Омега потянулся за топориком, прижал его к груди, словно оружие могло ему помочь, и стал осторожно выбираться. Широкая ладонь брата легла ему на плечо и втянула вовнутрь.  
  
— Успокойся, он пришел обогреть нас, — твердо сказал средний брат. — Ложись и спи!  
  
Слова были, как приказ, и Дей послушно вернулся на свое место. Сначала юноша думал, что не сможет уснуть, когда вокруг бродит косолапый. Но рядом с Белом и Абе было действительно тепло, и спокойствие среднего брата распространилось и на старшего.  
  
В следующий раз Дей проснулся, когда солнышко пробиралось через неровное сплетение веток над головой. Бел сидел рядом с огоньком, а Абелая в шалаше не было.  
  
— Где Абе?  
  
— Ушел за едой, — улыбнувшись, ответил брат и протянул Дею кружку теплого чая. Маленький альфа все еще выглядел бледным, но уже был бодрее. — Нога у него прошла и он говорит, что поймает мне тетерька. Тогда силы появятся идти. Мы ведь пойдем в город?  
  
Дей обнял брата.  
  
— Да, в город. Отыщем там жилье, избавимся от проклятья, а весной вернемся домой.  
  
— Домой – это хорошо. Так тяжело сердце дедушки оставлять.  
  
Дей лишь вздохнул. Старик заразил своей идеей и Абе и Бела. Возможно, будь дед жив, они не были бы столь помешанными на его силах и магии. Выросли бы – своими глазами бы увидели, что в действительности Руэйдхри был простым охотником, зна­ющим и по­нима­ющим лес, но никак не друидом.  
  
— Друиды – это сказки. Они исчезли вместе с альвами и светлыми магами, — пробормотал Дей сам себе. Но Бел услышал и сердито сжал губы. Дей, чтобы с альфой не спорить, быстро выбрался из шалаша.  
  
— Я пройдусь, посмотрю, как далеко до дороги,— кинул он брату и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился на запад, где по его расчетам располагался тракт, ведущий к горному перевалу.  
  
До дороги Дей не добрался. Дом, как маг­ни­том, тя­нул и звал его к се­бе, и, хо­тя оме­га ста­рал­ся не об­ра­щать на это вни­мания, вско­ре он об­на­ружил се­бя на краю ле­са, не­дале­ко от их обо­соб­ленно­го до­мика. Люди в деревне работали – кто на полях, кто в огородах. Все казалось таким родным и привычным, что у Дея защемило сердце. Покинуть родной дом оказалось непосильной задачей и сейчас он рвался к заветной двери, хотел прилечь на старую дедушкину постель и зарыться пальцами в шкуры, что остались от отца. Столько воспоминаний – и горьких и счастливых – его детство, в окружении заботящихся родителей, его юность и отрочество.  
  
Немос направлял и поддерживал, Улис заботился и любил рассказывать ему и Абе истории. А Руэйдхри дарил маленькие подарки или приносил лесные дары. Дедушка был счастлив, когда Абелай стал идти по его пути охотника, так же, как и Немоса распирало от гордости, что его старший, пусть и приемный сын хорошо справляется со столярными инструментами. Где теперь все это? Где счастливая семья, которая могла пережить любые невзгоды – и непогоду, и голод?  
  
Суровая зима увела Улиса в другой мир, огонь, уничтоживший часть деревни, погубил и остальных взрослых, а дети изгнаны, пущены по миру, оставлены на произвол судьбы и на съедение диким зверям.  
  
Дей всхлипнул несколько раз и, прикусив кулак, отвернулся от самых дорогих и важных воспоминаний. Его котомки с товаром пропали, а значит, кто-то из запасливых сельчан уже прибрал к рукам его сокровища. Возвращаться домой было незачем. Только если – попрощаться.

 

 

## 4\. Среди дождя и грома

Вернулся Дей, когда уже потемнело – он с трудом смог отыскать дорогу, хотя был уверен, что хорошо ориентируется. Абелай с недовольством посмотрел на брата, но, ничего не сказав, предложил отведать подгоревшей на костре птицы и горячего чаю. После еды братья в обнимку легли в немного покосившийся шалашик, и Дей почувствовал, что все самое для себя важное из дома он уже забрал – свою семью. И хотя в деревню все еще тянуло с непреодолимой силой, теперь Дей был готов закрыть на это глаза и двигаться вперед.  
  
— Завтра направимся к перевалу, — твердо сообщил он.  
  
Абе лишь вздохнул.  
  
— За сердцем дедушки вернемся весной, — добавил Бел, — он дождется…  
  
— Я знаю, — Абе повернулся на бок и словно случайно попихал Дея, видно средний брат обиделся, что его не послушали, но умом и сам понимал – не позволят суеверные жители деревушки им рядом жить. Ни омеги, ни альфы у них такие знаки не носили, потому как все целомудрие блюли. И даже если после замужества и распутничали потихоньку, то об этом древнее заклятье уже никому не рассказывало, а сами жители и подавно.  
  
Утром с рассветом братья направились на запад, там располагались горные поселения и единственный переход через горы к Вари-лину – городу теней. Идти в северные города они не рискнули, там с целомудрием было еще строже – могли и повесить. В городе теней подростки надеялись найти приют до лета. В больших поселениях всегда можно отыскать какую-то работу, чтобы с голоду не помереть, да и жилье дешевое можно выбрать. У Абе с собой было несколько шкурок и плащей, а Дей забросил в карман самые хрупкие украшения – за их продажу можно будет комнату снять, и хоть не на земле спать – Бел держался молодцом, но уже второй день сильно кашлял.  
  
Вел их Абелай. Сказал, что знает, где дорога – по ней передвигаться будут быстрее и есть шанс, что дикие звери не нападут. Хотя последнего Абе, казалось, и не боялся вовсе. И был в каком-то роде прав. Потому что, когда они отыскали торговый тракт, что связывал их деревушку с городом, навстречу им выехал всадник в темном плаще и в легкой броне.  
  
Мужчина прятался от дождя под тяжелым капюшоном, его лица не было видно, но на попоне его лошади виднелись знаки местного краннога – а значит, наездник нанят был кем-то из деревни. Дей сильнее закутался в плащ, не желая показывать свою татуировку. Абе последовал его примеру. Но всадник словно ждал их появления и, когда юноши, опустив плечи и головы, стали быстро удаляться от встреченного путника, он пришпорил лошадь и нагнал братьев.  
  
— Куда собрались?! — голос его был незна­комый, сухой и скрипучий. — Ваше место среди болот!  
  
Незнакомец перерезал им дорогу и встал так, что обойти его можно было только через лес. Абе сердито вскинул голову, собираясь спорить и дать отпор, но Дей понимал, что против хорошо вооруженного, да еще и одетого в кожаный доспех всадника они ничего сделать не смогут и оттянул брата от греха подальше.  
  
— Мы идем в город, — как можно спокойнее проговорил старший брат, — и это ближайший путь, чтобы туда добраться.  
  
Незнакомец ничего не ответил, но и с дороги не ушел. Под большим плащом конника почти не было возможности рассмотреть лицо, да Дей и не хотел его видеть. Если деревенские позвали на помощь всадника из княжьей охраны, то спорить или что-то доказывать ему будет совершенно бесполезно. Лучше молча подчиниться и жизнь сохранить. Поэтому он стал понемногу тянуть Абе и Бела за собой и уходить с дороги.  
  
Абелай с Деем согласился, сильнее сжал руку брата и тихо шепнул: «Чувствую в нем темную магию». И стал отступать к кромке леса. Дею все равно было – злой маг или княжий стражник, главное, что Абе в драку не лезет. Но заметив, что они собрались от него сбежать, всадник дернул поводья и лошадь снова отрезала путникам дорогу. Незнакомец стал кружить, тесня омег к середине дороги.  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — испуганно выкрикнул Дей. — Мы уходим, отпусти нас.  
  
Резко остановившись, наездник схватил Дея за капюшон и, дернув его, подтащил юношу к себе. Омега смог разглядеть посеревшее лицо незнакомца с длинным крючковатым носом и светящимися желтыми глазами. Дей так и не понял кто перед ним, но крик ужаса сорвался с его губ, когда он осознал, что конник не совсем человек. Всадник же усмехнулся и взмахнул мечом.  
  
На мгновение Дею показалось, что сейчас этот клинок отрубит ему голову, но меч лишь разрезал тесемки на плаще и всадник рванул ткань к себе. Осмотрев вещицу и убедившись, что на нем вышито имя семьи Немоса, незнакомец неприятно хохотнул. Дей удивленно на него посмотрел и отпрянул на пару шагов.  
  
— Какая досада. Распутники-омеги погибли в своем нелегком пути, — громко заявил мужчина и несколько раз проткнул мечом плащ. — Теперь их дом с пожитками можно выставить на продажу, — всадник глянул на омег и теперь все увидели, как неестественно блестят его звериные глаза.  
  
Порванный плащ Дея действительно мог стать доказательством смерти семьи Немоса и тогда глава деревни продаст собственность погибших. Братья переглянулись, понимая, что теперь они остались и без дома. Незнакомец же задумался и посмотрел на омег, нехорошо прищурившись.  
  
— Но, возможно, глупец Тетор может потребовать тела в доказательство, — произнес конник сам себе и ударил лошадь шпорами.  
  
— Бежим! — с ужасом, осознавая, что незнакомец не поколеблется и убьет их, крикнул Дей.  
  
Абе подхватил младшего на руки и шагнул в лес. Деревья словно расступились перед ним, помогая нести неудобную ношу и тут же сомкнулись следом, закрывая от темного мага. Дей, больше не скованный плащом, несся вперед, лишь краем глаза замечая, что Абе не отстает и бежит где-то чуть в стороне. За своей спиной омега чувствовал движение, холодные руки незнакомца и его тяжелое дыхание. Казалось, его черная фигура выросла до невероятных размеров и закрыла собой небо – лес потемнел, густые темные тучи рыдали дождем, а деревья сливались в сплошную стену.  
  
— За мной! — четкий и сильный голос Абелая помогал ориентироваться.  
  
Лес перестал быть гостеприимным и болезненно бил ветками по щекам, топил ноги в густом мху и срывал одежду. Преследователь же, напротив, набирался сил, приближался, и его оружие касалось лопаток. Тогда Дей собирал волю в кулак и начинал бежать быстрее.  
  
Внезапно они выбежали на полянку, такую же темную, как и остальная чащоба, но по кругу небольшого свободного пространства росли молодые деревца, и Абе, остановившись и резким движением передав младшего брата Дею, велел им встать в центр полянки. Сам же, опустившись на колени и прижав ладони к земле, тихо что-то зашептал. Дей не мог его расслышать, да и запыхавшись, почти ничего не понимал в происходящем, но когда деревья стали сгибаться, скручиваться и опутывать их – не испугался, а напротив – почувствовал, что их защищают.  
  
Ветки и молодые деревья образовали уютное ма­лень­ко­е гнездышко, свили из листьев и травы им убежище и, когда Абе забрался к братьям, деревья закрыли их от остального мира...  
  


***

  
  
Просыпаться и шевелиться не хотелось. Казалось, все тело промерзло насквозь, до костей и корней волос. Единственное тепло было где-то внутри – между Абе и Белом. И Дей сильнее прижал к себе братьев, надеясь, что сможет согреться. Но на его движение Бел стал сильно кашлять, содрогаясь всем телом.  
  
— Надо развести костер, — хриплый голос Абе заставил старшего омегу выбраться из-под чужого плаща.  
  
С трудом распутав сплетенные ветки, Дей вышел из гнездышка и удивленно осмотрел полянку, на которой они нашли приют. За границей светлых высохших стеблей, завядших растений и травы темнел мрачный, черный лес. Сквозь погнутые деревья проглядывала топь, между темных кочек клубился утренний туман.  
  
— Он загнал нас на свою территорию, — рядом с Деем встал Абелай. — Нам надо срочно уходить или болото поглотит и наш островок. Видимо, когда-то на этом месте уснул старый альв и болоту не хватило пока сил забрать его. Но если колдун будет поблизости, мы долго тут не просидим...  
  
Абе прервался из-за громкого приступа кашля.  
  
— Вы оба простыли. Мы не можем так идти!  
  
— Это не простая болезнь. Болото впитывается в нас и забирает силы друида. Мы должны срочно увести Белинса, он и так слаб, а здесь колдун сможет высосать его жизнь!  
  
— Хватит, Абе, — начал Дей, собираясь заметить, что ни он, ни младший брат никакие не друиды и все это сплошные глупости, но промолчал. При взгляде на перекрученные ветви, которые этой ночью спасли их от неизвестного преследователя, невольно хотелось поверить в невозможное.  
  
Абелай вытащил Белинса из-под веток и домик окончательно разрушился. Мальчик был слаб и с трудом дышал, его белая, мертвенно-бледная кожа покрылась испариной и маленький альфа не мог даже открыть глаза. Дей достал из-за пазухи емкость с оставшейся водой, которая чуть прогрелась от тепла тела, но Абе остановил его руку.  
  
— Вода в этом лесу силой зла напиталась!  
  
— Белу надо попить воды.  
  
— Не той, что ты нашел!  
  
Тон, с которым это было произнесено, вывел Дея из себя, и он со злостью отбросил бурдюк. Из открытого горлышка потекла прозрачная влага. Омега смотрел на нее с разочарованием, потому что чувствовал, что и сам хочет пить, но когда последние капли покинули кожаный мешочек, Дей вздрогнул, потому как почва, на которую пролилась вода, потемнела и трава на ней, желтая и сухая, стала гнилой и землисто-серой. И если раньше омега хотел подобрать свой бурдюк, то теперь такое желание пропало. Он искоса посмотрел на брата, не заметил ли Абе происходящее, но тот был занят с Белом, закутывал младшего брата в остатки одежды и пытался накормить его принесенными из дома орехами.  
  
Когда солнце поднялось выше и стало немного согревать их замерзшие тела, братья двинулись в путь. Абе надеялся вывести их из болота, средний брат всегда отлично ориентировался в лесу и, по его словам, чувствовал землю, но тут Дей видел, что Абелай плутает, теряет след и постоянно сбивается с пути. В конце концов, он перехватил у него Бела и сам стал вести. Абелай тяжело дышал и хрипел, как и младший, и Дей переживал за братьев, понимая, что если они до вечера не выберутся из этой топи, то навсегда в ней и останутся.  
  
Когда солнце стало садиться, они вышли на бо­лее-ме­нее сухой островок и Абелай упал без сил на землю. Дей уложил рядом Белинса и попытался развести костер. Но трут промок, а все веточки, что он нашел для растопки, были мокрыми насквозь. Бросив это бесполезное занятие, Дей лег рядом с братьями, попытался обнять покрепче их обоих, чтобы хоть немного обогреть. Всю ночь Дей чувствовал, как дрожит в его руках Абе, и как задыхается от кашля Бел. И лишь под утро брат уснул и тогда смог уснуть и омега. Дей старался не думать о том, что это изгнание закончится для них всех плохо, но вместе с тем он понимал всю безвыходность их положения. Понимал, что они не могут вернуться домой, а чтобы добраться до перевала ни у кого уже не было сил.  
  
От ледяного болота постоянно тянуло холодом, ночью снова полил дождь, и единственный оставшийся плащ не смог их защитить от стихии. Ткань, прошитая шкурками, промокла и тяжелым ледяным покрывалом лежала на плечах. Вода проникла сквозь плащ и стекала мерзлыми струйками за шиворот, промочила волосы и остатки сухой одежды. Дей проснулся промороженный, промокший, словно спал в воде, в этом мрачном черном болоте.  
  
Абе сидел чуть в стороне, ему удалось развести костер и белые клубы дыма поднимались высоко в небо. Рядом с Абелаем лежал Белинс, и Дей надеялся, что брат сможет хоть немного обогреться у огня. Он больше не кашлял, лежал спокойно и тихо, словно маленький костерок смог избавить его от жуткого холода.  
  
С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Дей доковылял до тепла. Но от огня тепла не было. А бледный Бел лежал у ног Абе­лая бездыханным...  
  
— Бел! — Дей рванул к брату, прижался головой к его груди, надеясь, что слабое сердечко откликнется на его призыв. — Проснись же, Бел!  
  
Дей потряс мальчика за плечи и погладил по ледяным щекам.  
  
— Сделай же что-нибудь! — омега с надеждой посмотрел на Абе, готовый схватиться и за соломинку. — Ты же друид! Ты сам говорил, помоги ему!  
  
— Прости, Дей, — одними губами ответил Абелай.  
  
Средний брат и сам был бледен и теперь черная метка на шее прорисовывалась неестественно ярко, казалось, она разрезает его шею, отделяет голову от тела и еще немного, сожмет свои оковы и тогда и Абе погибнет...  
  
— Абе, Абе, милый, — у Дея по щекам побежали слезы, — тебе надо согреться, тебе надо выпить горячего чаю... скажи, чего мне принести, ты всегда называл мне цветы, которые помогали, всегда знал, что может помочь...  
  
— Здесь нет полезных трав, я уже искал, — все так же шепотом ответил Абе. — Нам надо уходить, болото так близко... оно забрало силы Белинса... забирает и мои...  
  
Дей коротко кивнул и посмотрел на младшего брата. Оставлять его тут было бы кощунством, но и унести с собой ни у кого не было сил.  
  
— Мы должны похоронить его. Хоть как-то.  
  
— Нет, мы заберем Бела с собой, — твердо ответил Абе и положил бледные руки на тело мальчика, — дед говорил, как обратить силу друида в семечко ясеня. В нем будет храниться душа нашего брата, и оно поддержит нас...  
  
Дей хотел что-то сказать, возразить, но лишь молча смотрел, как средний брат вцепляется в одежду младшего. Это казалось безнадежной глупостью, дедушкиными сказками, нужно было одернуть Абе и увести пока не поздно, заставить его подняться и сделать что-то по-настоящему полезное...  
  
Тело мальчика легко засияло. Словно маленькое солнышко, оно стало светиться, согревая окоченевшие руки и лицо. Свет на мгновение ослепил Дея, когда же он открыл глаза, то на месте ребенка остался лишь темный след, а в руках Абе тускло светилось волшебное семечко.  
  
— У тебя получилось... — зачарованно пробормотал Дей.  
  
Земля вокруг тела, что теперь лишь очертанием напоминало Белинса, бугрилась, извивалась маленькими темными змейками. Дей удивленно попытался коснуться темной слизи, но Абе одернул его руку.  
  
— Это – то зло, что мучило нашего брата. К сожалению, у меня не было достаточно сил, чтобы защитить его.  
  
Пошатываясь, Абелай поднялся, спрятал зернышко за пазуху и указал на темный лес.  
  
— Нам следует идти...  
  
— А как же Бел? — Дей с недоверием посмотрел на темную жижу и то, что осталась от тела любимого брата. — Я не могу оставить его так... — омега стер тыльной стороной руки льющиеся слезы. — Я даже не смог обнять его на прощание, не смог сказать, как сильно мы его любили...  
  
— Пойдем, — Абе заботливо обнял брата, — Бел всегда будет с нами, так же как и наши родители. Пойдем или и я упаду рядом.  
  
Достав семечко, Абе положил его в руку Дею. Странное магическое сияние удивляло и пугало. Дей всегда отрицал силы братьев, не верил в возможности деда. Ведь стоило только согласиться с тем, что друиды существуют, поверить в колдовство и ворожбу, тогда придется поверить и в дурные сплетни о нем. Поверить в то, что его подкинули альвы. А так хотелось надеяться, что он обычный человек и что его родители были ему родными...

 

 

## 5\. Спасительный огонек

Лес все так же был мокрым и заболоченным, но Дей четко чувствовал, что они уже выбрались из трясины – влажная почва уже не тянет их под землю и не пытается убить. Абе шел чуть позади, он кашлял, так же тяжело, как и Бел, но Дей был уверен, что средний брат сильнее, что он справится, как и раньше справлялся – Абе всегда выживал, легко переносил болезни, да и вообще редко болел.  
  
К вечеру дождь так и не закончился, промокшие, продрогшие братья легли спать. Сил, чтобы разводить костер и искать воду и еду, не было. Они уснули в темноте и проснулись в такой же серой мгле. Приближалась зима, и небо не очищалось ни на мгновение. С трудом подняв брата на ноги, Дей заставил его идти. Рано или поздно они доберутся до перевала, а там уж найдут хоть какую-то помощь. Абе выглядел всё хуже, с трудом мог передвигать ноги, и в середине дня Дею пришлось остановиться, чтобы дать младшему перевести дух.  
  
Абелай прилег отдохнуть, пока Дей пытался собрать немного орехов и хоть каких-то трав. Когда старший вернулся, брат спал крепким сном и тяжело хрипел. Дей попытался развести костер, и снова его попытки не были успешными. Юноша стер пальцы о кремень до крови, но сырая трава и щепки не хотели никак разгораться. В отчаянии откинув от себя камень и сжав зубы, чтобы не расплакаться, он стал стягивать с себя и с Абе верхнюю одежду, надеясь обогреть его своим теплом. Брат не желал просыпаться, с каждым мгновением становился все холоднее. А дождь усиливался, и Дей все же разревелся, не зная, как помочь единственному оставшемуся родному человеку.  
  
— Прошу, Абе, умоляю, — Дей завернул его и себя в мокрый плащ и сильно прижимал к обнаженной груди, — не оставляй меня одного, я не выживу без тебя.  
  
Абе шевельнулся, приоткрыл глаза, расфокусировано посмотрел на брата.  
  
— Там огонек, — омега слабым движением руки махнул куда-то за спину брата и снова обмяк.  
  
Дей обернулся, всматриваясь в вечерние сумерки. Сквозь дождь и мокрые деревья действительно проглядывал свет далеких окошек. Уже давно потерявшись в этих лесах, Дей не был уверен – вернулись ли они к деревне или дошли до заставы, но сейчас это не имело значения – это жилое помещение и оно могло стать спасительным укрытием для заболевшего Абе.  
  
Подхватив на руки брата, сгибаясь под его тяжестью, но упрямо вцепляясь в него замерзшими пальцами, Дей потащил его к огоньку. Их промокшая одежда и остатки вещей так и остались валяться в лесу. На Дее остались лишь плотные штаны, Абе же был в тонких кальсонах и распашонке, и омега прикрыл его плащом, чтобы дождь не проморозил брата окончательно.  
  
Свет окошек, словно фонарик для мотылька, притягивал юношу, уверяя, что там он найдет и кров, и тепло. Единственное спасение, последний шанс выжить для Абелая и для него самого. Он шел упорно вперед, не замечая, как спотыкается о коряги и разбивает о них ноги. Шел, надеясь, что хозяин дома не выгонит их в ливень, сжалится над двумя братьями, потерявшими все в этой жизни. Сейчас Дей был уверен, что терять ему больше нечего…  
  
За пеленой дождя омега не смог рассмотреть размеры строения, он постучал ногой по воротам и те распахнулись, гостеприимно приглашая путников войти. Дей, почти роняя брата, добрался до невысокого крыльца и, опустившись на колени и уложив Абе перед собой, заколотил кулаками в дверь.  
  
Двери распахнулись резко и внезапно, яркий свет ударил в глаза и Дей прищурился. В проходе стоял огромный, страшный и волосатый альфа. Его ноги-исполины были широко расставлены, плечи подпирали косяк, а маленькая, заросшая густой бородой голова скрывалась под шкурой медведя. У омеги сердце ушло в пятки, на мгновение ему показалось, что по велению злой судьбы они наткнулись на логово оборотня. И сейчас этот страшный человек об­ра­тит­ся в чудовище и сожрет их маленькие тела.  
  
— Кто такие? — прорычал оборотень и Дею показалось, что он упадет в обморок. — Что забыли в этом проклятом болоте?  
  
Вместо ответа, из-под плаща, которым был прикрыт юноша, донесся болезненный стон и Дей опомнился – ведь брату нужно помочь, любой ценой, пусть даже оборотень попросит его жизнь.  
  
— Мой брат болен, — хрипло проговорил Дей, — прошу, умоляю, ему нужно тепло и еда...  
  
— Чем заплатишь... — оборотень наклонился, обдавая омегу сильным мускусным запахом немытого тела и возбужденного альфы, — шлюха, — добавил он с усмешкой, рассмотрев знак на шее юноши. — Возьму натурой.  
  
Оборотень поставил свое условие и, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и пошел в дом. Дею нужно было решиться – отказать и вверить жизнь Абе холодному лесу или отдаться этому чудовищу и попытаться спасти брата.  
  
С трудом поднявшись на ноги и взвалив на себя тело Абе, Дей переступил через высокий порожек. Абелай всегда будет для него важнее принципов и даже жизни. И Дей был готов лечь под незнакомца, пусть мысли об этом и вызывали страх и отвращение.  
  
Большую просторную людскую, что занимала все пространство домика, освещало множество масляных ламп и огромный камин. В доме было очень тепло и Дей сразу почувствовал, как сильно болят ноги, как тянет от усталости руки и спину. И что от голода и страха кружится голова. Мужчина указал пальцем на пушистые шкуры на полу рядом с камином и Дей отнес на них брата. Хозяин дома при свете оказался не таким уж и огромным, просто, сидя на ступеньках, омеге пришлось смотреть на него снизу вверх. На плечах мужчины была накидка из шкуры, выбитая вместе с головой медведя, но альфа вовсе не пытался превратиться в зверя. В остальном хозяин был действительно таким же страшным, как и по первому впечатлению – обросший волосами, спутанная светлая грива спускалась на плечи и прятала лицо, грязный, вонючий, как боров, и грозный. Под шкурой у мужчины были лишь домашние кальсоны и, когда он ее скинул, то Дей покраснел и, смутившись, отвел взгляд – тело альфы было сильным, загорелым и покрытым глубокими шрамами – скорее всего от когтей крупного хищника.  
  
— Что смотришь, — усмехнулся альфа и из глубин его бороды сверкнули зубы, — нравлюсь? — мужчина пошевелил руками, перекатывая бицепсами.  
  
— Брату нужна помощь, — пробормотал Дей, разворачивая Абе из мокрого плаща.  
  
Альфа вздохнул, присел рядом и Дей невольно отодвинулся, потому что сквозь агрессивный запах немытого тела прорывался аромат возбуждения сильного самца. Похоже, омега с братом оторвал хозяина от интимного занятия и теперь мужчина нетерпеливо посматривал на Дея, ожидая от него платы.  
  
— Я приготовлю ему настой, — альфа ощупал Абелая, проверил рот, глаза, и покачал головой, заметив вязь на шее. — А ты подбери вот в том углу чистые покрывала. Тебя как звать, малой?  
  
— Дей – сияющий, — ответил омега.  
  
Отыскав несколько теплых пледов, он прикрыл ими Абе.  
  
— Кнур – умелый, — представился альфа. — А братца твоего как?  
  
— Абелай – зеленый росток.  
  
Альфа приподнял лежащему подростку голову и стал вливать в него какой-то густой настой, от которого сильно пахло медом и хвоей.  
  
— Он будет спать до утра. А там уж Дагда решит его судьбу.  
  
— Благодарю, — промямлил Дей.  
  
— Не так благодаришь, — альфа снова криво улыбнулся и с вожделением посмотрел на омегу. — Что две молоденькие шлюхи забыли в моем лесу?  
  
— Это не то, что ты подумал, — Дей попытался отодвинуться и прикрыть ладонью знак на шее, но Кнур положил ему свою огромную волосатую лапищу на плечо.  
  
— Ты ведь продрог, мальчик, пойдем, я помогу тебе избавиться от стресса, успокою, приласкаю, а ты поможешь мне уснуть.  
  
— Я... не... — Дей до боли закусил губу, посмотрел на спящего Абе, у которого, наконец, стала розоветь кожа и покорно кивнул.  
  
Альфа, подталкивая юношу в спину, заставил его подняться по приставной лесенке в лаз на чердак. Там общая площадь была разделена тонкими перегородками на комнатки. Кнур толкнул омегу в ближайший проём и Дею пришлось опустить голову, так как комната была рядом с углом крыши. Зато тут проходила печная труба, и было невероятно тепло. Даже жарко. Кнур придвинул затворку вместо двери и стал раздеваться. В более тесной и неосвещенной комнате его тело стало казаться еще более темным, огромным и пугающим. Дей отступил в самую низкую часть комнатки, но альфа грубым движением вытащил его оттуда и стал стягивать с него последнюю одежду – сапоги и штаны. Дей сжал зубы, чтобы не начать реветь, альфа тяжело дышал, сопел, и пока пытался справиться с завязками то и дело облизывал Дею голый живот.  
  
— Ты такой сладкий, малыш... и такой свеженький.  
  
После нескольких суток в мокрой одежде кожа оказалась очень чувствительной и мягкой. Кнур справился со штанами и толкнул омегу на лежанку. Постель была широкая, но очень жесткая, и омега поспешил зарыться в подушку лицом, чтобы альфа не слышал его криков. Кнур же продолжал возиться, пыхтеть, облизывать его, забираясь языком в ложбинку между ног, и бормотал что-то про нетронутость и девственный аромат.  
  
Дей от любых попыток альфы проникнуть в него пальцами с силой сжимался и всхлипывал. Наконец Кнур сдался, стащил омегу с кровати и усадил перед собой на колени.  
  
— Тихо, тихо, не обижу, — пробормотал мужчина, взгляд у него был ошалевшим, обнаженное тело пахло потом еще сильнее, а между ног торчал толстый и большой член, при виде которого Дей зажмурился, — просто помоги мне, уже не утерплю, — продолжал бормотать альфа.  
  
Притянув к своему паху омегу за волосы, он стал пихать что-то твердое и вонючее Дею в губы. Омега не хотел открывать глаза, он вообще не хотел тут быть и не знал уже что лучше – смерть в лесу или эти страшные ручищи.  
  
— Открой ротик, полижи меня... — альфа погладил юношу по заплаканным щекам и, когда тот приоткрыл рот, с протяжными стонами стал тереться о его небо и язык гладкой и немного сладковатой головкой. — Вот так, молодец, умничка, — Кнур помогал себе рукой, почти не двигаясь во рту омеги.  
  
Пара минут мучений и Дею в рот брызнуло что-то жидкое, слизкое. Омега попытался это выплюнуть, но вязкое вещество словно прилипло к небу и юноша закашлялся.  
  
— Ну, все хорошо, вот – попей, — в руки Дею всучили кружку. Омега так и не рискнул снова открыть глаза и, когда большие руки затащили юношу на кровать, Дея пробила нервная дрожь, и он разревелся.  
  
— Спи, дурак. Не реви, — Кнур набросил на него горячее, прогретое печкой одеяло. — Ничего дурного не было. Ллеу не накажет.  
  
Дей услышал тяжелые шаги, движение раздвижной двери, а потом альфа спустился вниз. Омега пытался прислушиваться, но тепло и странный напиток, что дал ему Кнур, утягивали в сон. Так и не открыв глаза, Дей провалился в небытие.

 

 

## 6\. Избушка посреди болот

Утро встретило Дея жуткой болью во всем теле. Наконец-то согревшиеся мышцы затекли, спину ломило, а ноги, стертые и расцарапанные, не держали. Омега с трудом сполз с постели и попытался надеть свои штаны, но мокрая кожа, прогретая печью, слиплась и стянулась и напрочь отказывалась даже походить на одежду. Не в силах даже сердиться, Дей попытался найти, что одеть, и обнаружил у дверей стопку свежих рубашек и панталонов. Всего было по два, и омега догадался, что тут и одежда для брата. Правда, вещи были ему сильно велики, но для Абе они оказались в самый раз.  
  
Хозяина не было в доме, но на столе в людской стоял огромный котелок супа и несколько плошек. Абе спал, спокойно, тихо, уже не хрипел и не выглядел таким уж болезненным и Дей, взяв немного еды, сел с ним рядом.  
  
За стенами все так же бушевал дождь, осень сменялась зимой, и временами по ставням начинал барабанить град. Тогда Дей сжимался от жуткой мысли, что рано или поздно Кнур выставит их за дверь, и они снова останутся в безвыходной ситуации. Но, если Абе встанет на ноги, все будет уже не таким страшным... или, по крайней мере, Дей на это надеялся.  
  
Возвращение хозяина сопровождалось громким хлопаньем дверей, стуком тяжелых ботинок и чертыханьем.  
  
— Что за погода? Словно небо взбесилось и решило кого затопить, — Кнур скинул огромный тяжелый плащ на пол и посмотрел на Дея. От такого взгляда у него холодок прошел по спине, и он сжался в комок, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. — Что сидишь, мелкий? Пальто мое развесь и просуши!  
  
Громовой голос, как приказ, заставил юношу подпрыгнуть и быстро кинуться выполнять поручение. Кнур принес из леса какие-то травы и, сев у печи, стал заваривать их в медной турке. Вскоре весь домик пропах сладкой мятой и медовицей, аромат смыл запахи альфы и принес уют. Дей сел у огня и задумчиво смотрел за тем, как гора, облаченная в темную рубаху, возится у плиты и готовит для Абе чай.  
  
— Ты поел?  
  
Дей испуганно закивал.  
  
— Тарелку под дождем промой!  
  
Юноша тут же побежал выполнять. Пару минут под темно-сизым небом – и Дей промок до костей. При мысли о том, чтобы вернуться на улицу и продолжить путь, у него начинало крутить живот. Лучше стать шлюхой страшного альфы, чем позволить Абелаю погибнуть в эту жестокую непогоду.  
  
— Вот дурак, — пробормотал альфа, рассматривая мокрого Дея, который вернулся с чистой посудой. — Плащ нужно было взять.  
  
Одним большим шагом он пересек свой дом и, обхватив омегу за пояс, толкнул его ближе к камину. Абе альфа уже напоил чаем и юноша стал выглядеть еще лучше, но все так же не просыпался. Кнур сел перед камином, усадил Дея к себе на колени и стал чистой тряпкой вытирать юноше волосы. Дей от прикосновений вздрагивал, хотелось сбежать от этого страшного мужчины, пусть даже в лес.  
  
— Погода не наладится еще неделю. Свалились вы мне на голову, — бормотал альфа, продолжая просушивать парнишку. — Две омеги в доме холостяка. Думаешь, я привык к компании?  
  
— Не гони, — жалобно прошептал Дей.  
  
— А чем заплатишь?  
  
Омега вздрогнул, поймал похотливый взгляд и хотел было удрать, пока не поздно, но Кнур ручищами обхватил его, прижал к себе покрепче и Дей почувствовал, как в поясницу уперся возбужденный член. Омега задергался, запищал, желая вырваться. Альфа, тяжело дыша, пыхтел ему в шею, тискал и хватал всюду. Когда же его рука сжала Дею пах, омега отчаянно и громко завопил:  
  
— Мы уйдем! Сейчас же уйдем!  
  
Кнур рассмеялся. Отпустил его, позволяя Дею отодвинуться подальше и прижаться спиной к стене. Сейчас омега выглядел, как загнанный кролик, с огромными испуганными глазами и с бешено стучавшим сердечком. Альфа продолжал его рассматривать, пугая дикой улыбкой и безумным взглядом. Потом почесал себе яйца и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Мне помощник нужен в доме. Чтобы чистил все и мыл. Да и за скотом надо ухаживать, — Кнур неуклюже поднялся, — будешь хорошо работать, я и тебя, и брата весной к городу отвезу.  
  
Мальчишка смутился, а потом яростно закивал. Работать Дей любил, а хоть какая-то помощь от этого сурового альфы могла спасти их от холодной и голодной смерти в лесу. Только омега не знал, как объяснить, что не городская шлюха он, а обычный деревенский юноша, и татуировка на шее магическим образом появилась. Но Дей в магию не верил и как о ней говорить не знал.  
  
— А далеко ли до города? — Дей немного взбодрился, почувствовав надежду в их ужасном положении.  
  
— До города Теней чуть больше недели верхом. До Снежного - дня три.  
  
Омега удивленно открыл рот. Они совсем сбились с пути, заплутали так, что совсем в другую сторону пошли. Теперь до перевала пешком неделю добираться. Да еще и неизвестно в какую сторону – лес чужой, незнакомый, а вокруг топи. Сейчас он понимал, что то, что они нашли этот домик – невероятная удача, ведь в сторону снежного – Лумелина – даже деревенек нет.  
  
— Ты живешь тут один?  
  
— Да. Пять лет как. Одичал немного, — Кнур снова улыбнулся и наклонился к Дею всем телом, — и уж два года как омегу не пробовал. До города все не добраться, а сами они ко мне почему-то не приходят, — альфа рассмеялся своей шутке, потряс густой бородой и наконец поднялся, отходя от перепуганного юноши. — Пошли, покажу хозяйство. Тут дел много. А воды мало. Болото протравило и землю, и реку...  
  
Тут Кнур запнулся, словно что-то важное надо было сказать да не хотел делиться с малознакомым подростком. Сдернув с палки для просушки свое пальто и предложив Дею второе, такое же большое и неподъемное, как и все в доме альфы, он проводил омегу до пристроек. В первой – маленькой – теснилось с десяток кур и один очень важный петух. Во второй на полу скакали индюшки, а в клетках на стояках сидели кролики. В конце хлева расположилось парочка свинок с поросятками и толстый хряк. Там же было крошечное стойло для сивой кобылки.  
  
— Корм тут, — Кнур пнул мешки, — там сено, — махнул рукой альфа на стог. — Вода есть в колодце, но с ней крайне осторожно – делить на всех придется. Никакого мытья или стирки, если не хочешь, чтобы твой брат снова заболел. Вода от болота плохая…  
  
У омеги снова расширились глаза и Кнур хохотнул, каждый раз поражаясь этому детскому недоумению. Дей сразу смутился и они продолжили свой обход. Теперь юноше было понятно с чего их страшный хозяин столь неопрятен.  
  
— С одеждой осторожно, посуду песочком оттирать будешь. Сейчас, пока дождь, можно его собирать. Но в бочках эту воду хранить нельзя, с земли нечистоты пойдут. Хотя, — Кнур внезапно резко остановился и в упор на Дея посмотрел, — для себя можешь набрать. Тебе ничего не будет.  
  
— Почему? — удивился юноша.  
  
Кнур поморщился, отвернулся и пошел к дому.  
  
— Твой брат очнется, тогда и поговорим. Может быть.  
  
— А почему ты отсюда не уехал? Если земля и вода такие опасные?  
  
— Все тебе скажи да покажи, — Кнур втолкнул юношу в дом и запер двери. — Одежду высушить. Сапоги на форму насадить, и вот там гора вещей, заштопать надо. Умеешь?  
  
Дей только коротко кивнул. В их доме омега почти всю работу делал сам с тех пор, как умер папа. Абелай больше делами альф занимался и потому Дей и шил, и стирал, и готовил. А для этого альфы был готов что угодно по дому делать, лишь бы тот его не домогался. Вот потом, когда Абе поправится, тогда и решат, пойдут ли они своим ходом до Лумелина или и вправду с этим страшилищем до весны будут жить...  
  
Абе в себя не приходил еще пару дней. Дей дергался, боялся, что брат так и не очнется, но Кнур уверял, что омега с болотной тиной борется и справляется. Чтобы лишний раз с альфой не пересекаться, Дей забирался на второй этаж и там сидел в комнате, что хозяин ему выделил. Кнур ему только приносил вещи и нитки для шитья. А потом еще деревяшек принес и Дей, как смог, смастерил удобный сундучок для заштопанной одежды.  
  
Хозяйственному юноше Кнур был рад – улыбался и благодарил. Дей и готовил хорошо, и грязи не боялся. Вот только от желаний альфы Дей никуда деться не мог. Если приходилось пересекаться, Кнур омегу взглядом словно прожигал, смотрел пристально и жадно, так что у Дея коленки начинали трястись. Но пока мужчина руки не распускал, Дей пытался себя успокоить и убедить, что сначала надо дать Абе поправиться, а потом уже искать способы до города добраться.  
  
На четвертую ночь Дей проснулся от шума на первом этаже. Быстро одевшись, омега спустился, надеясь, что брат в порядке. В доме было темно, камин не горел, лампы были потушены и лишь небольшой огарочек в руках Кнура освещал пространство.  
  
Альфа стоял рядом с Абе и тот, откашливаясь, пытался сесть.  
  
— Абе! — Дей всхлипнул и бросился к брату на шею.  
  
— Осторожно, тут... грязь, — Абе попытался остановить старшего брата, указывая на черное липкое пятно на полу. — Меня вырвало... это болотная тина.  
  
— Не боись, Дея болотная грязь не берет, — вмешался Кнур.  
  
Абе поднял голову, впервые увидев Кнура, он удивленно вскинул брови. Но, в отличие от Дея, громоздкая грязная фигура его не испугала, а насмешила. Приобняв всхлипывающего брата, Абе с усмешкой посмотрел на Кнура.  
  
— Ты, так понимаю, спаситель мой? — в голосе омеги не было ни уважения, ни благодарности и хозяин с негодованием сверкнул глазами.  
  
— Спаситель! — хмыкнул альфа. — Отрабатывать до весны будете.  
  
— Отработаем, — отмахнулся подросток. — Я охотник хороший. Буду пропитание добывать, шкурками любую твою затрату покроем, а избыток себе заберем.  
  
Мальчишка был самоуверенный и наглый – не чета своему покорному и послушному братишке, которым было легко и приятно управлять. От Абе стоило ожидать неприятностей и они начались с первого же взгляда, так как подросток стал хозяина дома строить и делить территорию.  
  
— Что мне такая отработка, — Кнур пытался в руках себя держать – не любил с малолетними омегами спорить – но Абе вывел его из себя своей наглостью, — мне красивая шлюха в постели нужна, — и мазнул пальцами по татуировке на шее Абе.  
  
Дей напрягся, сжался весь, Кнур аж почувствовал, как старший омега затрясся. Абелай же только голову гордо вскинул, открывая черную вязь.  
  
— Татуировки у нас от проклятья! И я еще не достиг брачного возраста. Будешь обижать меня или брата и Ллеу обрушит на тебя свой гнев.  
  
Кнур обреченно голову руками зажал – приютил в доме бешеного сильфа. Про татуировки он и раньше догадался – силу темную от Дея почувствовал. Да и не заметить, что омега девственен, было сложно. Но то, как братец это выкладывал, могло любого из себя вывести. Покачав головой, Кнур постарался успокоиться – если омеги и вправду задержатся, он на бесстыжем мальчишке успеет отыграться.  
  
— Не повезло мне, значит, — альфа наигранно развел руками и подмигнул Дею, отчего юноша дернулся, как ужаленный, — тебя брат на руках до моего дома притащил, его за спасение и благодари.  
  
— Дей крепкий малый и не смотри что такой щуплый, — Абе заботливо похлопал брата по плечу.  
  
— Дею придется это убирать, — Кнур указал на неприятного вида лужицу.  
  
— Почему его болото не берет? — прищурив глаз, поинтересовался Абе, вспомнив слова альфы.  
  
Кнур ответил таким же прищуром. Покачал головой и оттащил от Абе старшего за шкирку.  
  
— Слышал, что я сказал? Иди, убирай! — дождавшись от Дея положительного ответа, Кнур присел с Абе рядом и тихо, так чтоб только омега слышал, произнес. — Пока не знаю почему, может ты мне скажешь?  
  
Их глаза встретились и оба без доверия и с неприязнью поморщили носы: от Кнура несло, как от козла, Абе же, по мнению альфы, пах слишком перчено, горько, отчего хотелось чихать.  
  
— Может, просто здоровье хорошее, — соврал Абе, не собираясь с незнакомцем дела семьи обсуждать и рассказывать о том, какие в деревне ходили слухи о происхождении старшего брата.  
  
Вернулся Дей с тряпкой, сгреб черную жижу и оттер пол.  
  
— Грязь эту за забором закопай. Лопата за банькой, — снова указал Кнур. — Как самочувствие? — альфа попытался лоб Абе проверить, но тот отмахнулся.  
  
— Словно заново родился. Полон сил и здоровья. Сколько я спал? — Абе встал и прошелся, одним глазом присматривая за хрупкой фигуркой брата.  
  
— Четверо суток. Сколько до этого – не знаю. Но разговор бы я продолжил, когда солнце встанет. А ты, если спать не хочешь, можешь тут побродить. Лампы зажигай, но на улицу не выходи, дождь чуть унялся, но земля мокрая, по колено грязи, потом в дом натащишь – не отмоем.  
  
— А в погреб можно? — тут же спросил Абелай с загоревшимся взглядом, а Кнур вздрогнул.  
  
— Нет, утром вместе сходим.  
  
Вернулся Дей, Кнур заставил его грязные сапоги и мокрый плащ за крыльцом оставить, и за руку, приподняв над размокшей дорогой и огромной лужей перед дверью, внес в дом. Дав братьям еще немного времени пообниматься, Кнур отправил старшего спать, Абе же сел что-то из старой заячьей шкурки шить, стараясь не мешать остальным. Когда юноша проголодался, то поглотал из котелка, то, что было – холодным, и прилег под утро подремать. Но хозяин дома спать не дал – видимо, его распирало любопытство и, растолкав гостя, велел одеться, перекусить и быть готовым к разговору.  
  
— Почему в погреб потянуло?  
  
— Почувствовал там силы, что меня все это время подпитывали.  
  
— Вот как? — Кнур поморщился. — А в болото как попали?  
  
Омега тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Кто-то в деревне проклял нас татуировками развратников, за что нас изгнали, а потом темный маг преследовал нас и завел в трясину. Мне удалось... укрыться, — Абе вилял с рассказом, как мог, — но и я, и младший брат заболели.  
  
Вспомнив что-то очень важное, Абе вскочил на ноги и осмотрел себя – на нем была незнакомая одежда, все его вещи пропали и он перевел злобный взгляд на хозяина дома. Сейчас глаза юного омеги полыхали гневом, и знай Кнур его получше, понял бы, что ему стоит опасаться.  
  
— Где оно? — выкрикнул Абе.  
  
— Не смей.... — прорычал альфа, быстро поднимаясь из-за стола, так что стул от него отлетел.  
  
Но Абелай уже метался по комнате и быстро отыскал лаз в погреб. Рванул кольцо люка и бесстрашно шагнул в непроглядную тьму. Альфа запрыгнул следом.  
  
Среди сотни крынок и мешочков на полу стояла большая кадка. Из земли поднимался небольшой росток, а рядом лежало чуть светящееся семечко. Абе схватил его, прижал к груди и повернулся к Кнуру, готовый драться с ним до последнего.  
  
— Это брат наш, Белинс. И я тебе его не отдам.  
  
— Значит и в тебе силы есть, раз чувствуешь его, — уже без агрессии заметил Кнур. — Я думал один у вас в семье землей одаренный был, но раз и в тебе силы друида живут, забирай его. Тем более сердце силой забрать нельзя. Только дареное семечко прорастет.  
  
Абе кивнул и спрятал семечко на груди.  
  
— А это кто? — омега указал на кадку.  
  
— Брат мой старший. Сильный был друид, мне же не хватает мощи прорастить его. И выбрал Самэр это место: мне не уйти, его не оставить. А с болотом не справляюсь – забирает оно мою землю.  
  
Абе мгновение смотрел на деревце, потом посмотрел на Кнура и быстро произнес:  
  
— Я помогу. С этим болотом у меня свои счеты, — сжав сильнее сердечко брата, Абе протянул руку альфе, — и мага этого в пучину отправим. Но ты должен меня учить.  
  
Кнур усмехнулся. Абелай и его дикий нрав ни в какие ворота не лезли. Но Кнур был согласен с тем, что темному магу нужно отомстить, ведь по его вине Кнур потерял и свою семью. Потому, сдавив в тиски свою взыгравшуюся гордость и желание отлупить омегу розгами, он пожал юноше руку. Кроме того, вместе с Абе в доме останется Дей. А о большем Кнур и мечтать не мог.

 

 

## 7\. Чужой дом - чужие законы

Книг у Кнура было немного, от брата осталась пара талмудов с описанием трав и растений, да несколько книг о силе друидов альфа приобрел еще в молодости, когда путешествовал и пытался понять, кто же его брат в действительности. В семье у них про друидов много легенд ходило. Отцы на ночь сказки детям шептали, папы пытались в сыновьях силу увидеть. Но настоящим друидом был лишь Самэр. Кнур же самую малость от его сил имел, чувствовал в себе что-то, пытался развить и разглядеть, но болото мешало.  
  
— Я тебе основы легко расскажу. А дальше уж сам, — Кнур закрыл лаз в погреб шкурой и сел на него, широко расставив ноги. — Садись ко мне, покажу небо.  
  
Абе послушно занял указанное место. Спиной прижался к груди мужчины, ноги так же широко расставил, ладонь в ладонь положил и с альфой пальцами переплелся. Дей еще спал и, хотя Абе переживал за брата, будить его не хотелось. Омега надеялся закончить с друидскими делами до того, как брат проснется.  
  
— Теперь слушай, расслабляйся. Я твой дух поведу, укажу дорогу. Но ты сам будешь собой управлять и когда возвращаться тоже сам решишь. Только не задерживайся слишком, там время по-другому идет.  
  
Кнур положил свой лохматый подбородок Абе на плечо, закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь с сердцебиение омеги, они оба были сосредоточены и не заметили, как с чердака спустился старший брат. Картина, которую увидел Дей, потрясла его до глубины души – альфа, что еще пару дней назад не стеснялся забираться к нему в штаны, сейчас обнимал его младшего брата. И сидели они рядышком в весьма двусмысленной позе.  
  
— Нет, отпусти его! — друидов из их полудремы вырвал испуганный крик Дея.  
  
Омега вырвал брата из объятий альфы и с гневом и ненавистью посмотрел на Кнура.  
  
— Абе еще и шестнадцати нет, не смей своими грязными ручищами к нему прикасаться.  
  
— Дей, ты чего, лапушка? — Абелай удивленно погладил старшего брата по плечам. Дей дрожал, как осиновый лист, на Кнура взгляд не решался поднять. Альфа же рассмеялся в голос, понимая причины такого поведения.  
  
— Ты что, ревнуешь, малой? — альфа встал и намеренно положил руки Абелаю на плечи. — Я и тебя приласкаю.  
  
Абе тоже улыбнулся, но Кнура от себя отодвинул. В отличии от Дея, Абелай знал, как с наглыми альфами управляться.  
  
— Дей, родной мой, он меня учить будет. Мы останемся тут до весны, я наберусь знаний, а потом мы вернемся в деревню и накажем того мага, по чьей вине Белинс погиб. Брат Кнура сильным друидом был, его семечко даже проросло. Хочешь, потом покажу?  
  
— Знаю я его учения, — Дей насупился, все эти истории про магию, друидов и другие сказки сейчас казались неуместными.  
  
— Да я вам обоим, мальчики, столько всего интересного показать могу, — все еще потешаясь над Деем, с хитрой усмешкой произнес Кнур.  
  
— Не вздумай! — Дей злобно ногой топнул. — Хватило мне интересного, маньяк и извращенец!  
  
Омега после этих слов покраснел, как помидор, и, хлопнув дверью, из домика сбежал.  
  
— Вот дурак, опять без плаща и сапог на улицу пошел, — альфа хохотнул.  
  
Абе с удивлением посмотрел вслед своему брату, который обычно так при чужих людях себя не вел. А потом перевел взгляд на альфу, что все так же хитро ухмылялся да выглядел довольным, словно бесплатную крынку сметаны получил.  
  
— Это о чем Дей говорил? Извращенец? — Абе стал на здоровяка наступать. Омега хозяину в росте лишь немного уступал, но в плечах был узок и по-омежьи изящен.  
  
— Успокойся, не кипятись. Когда вы ко мне на порог явились, оба с татуировками, то решил я, что шлюхи из города заплутали. Предложил твоему братцу телом заплатить за постой.  
  
— Что? — у Абе шерсть дыбом встала, глаза загорелись, так что Кнур невольно отступил от разозлившегося друида.  
  
— Ничего не было! Я сразу понял, что вы не городские, — альфа предупредительно поднял руки.  
  
— Ничего? — еще раз с недоверием переспросил Абе.  
  
— Ну, почти, — Кнур смутился, — мы уже в постели были, когда я сообразил. Ну а там сложно остановиться, и твой брат такой...  
  
Абелай схватил альфу за грудки и сильно встряхнул.  
  
— Что ты с моим братом сделал, грязный альфий ублюдок?  
  
— Просто подрочил на него! Не посмел бы невинности такое чудо лишить. Успокойся, Абе, мне твой брат приглянулся, не стал бы я его обижать!  
  
Абе фыркнул, альфу от себя оттолкнул и сел на шкуры, всем видом показывая, что недоволен, но обучаться дальше необходимо.  
  
— Ты же – друид, — прорычал омега недовольно, — темную магию с порога должен был распознать! И Дей такой…  
  
— Именно, я, как его увидел рядом с домом, так голову потерял.  
  
— Влюбился?  
  
— Нет же, просто привлек его запах, — отвел Кнур глаза. Кто ж в его возрасте в таком признается. Даже себе.  
  
— Чтобы сегодня же прощения попросил! — строго заметил Абе и указал пальцем хозяину на исходную позицию.  
  
— Непременно!  
  
Кнур сел за Абе и повторил инструкции.  
  
Сначала ничего не происходило. Абелай чувствовал тепло человека за своей спиной, чувствовал легкий мороз на коже от темной магии на болоте и чувствовал, как дрожит сопротивляющаяся ему земля. Кнур шептал Абе на ухо заклинание, заставлял повторять его снова и снова, пока Абе не слился со словами, не превратился в руны, скользящие по небесам и не почувствовал, как его дух устремляется в вышину.  
  
— Чувствуешь солнце? — мягкий голос Кнура все еще слышался откуда-то со стороны, но самого альфы рядом уже не было.  
  
Абелай парил над лесом, с удивлением рассматривая, как сквозь его руки проскальзывают капельки дождя. Смотрел на горячий ярко-красный шар, что поднимался над лесом, и ощущал, как плотная и темная дымка заволакивала его, скрывая от земли.  
  
— Ты бы смог разогнать тучи?  
  
Абе попытался коснуться темных масс, пришедших от заколдованного болота. Руки проходили сквозь облака, но когда он напрягся всем телом, сосредоточился на солнечном тепле, гроза смолкла, а тучи стали расползаться, открывая солнышко для потемневшего от влаги леса.  
  
Омега открыл глаза, тело казалось уставшим и тяжелым. Рядом с ним сидел Кнур и что-то задумчиво жевал.  
  
— Долго меня не было?  
  
— Сутки, — альфа протянул омеге плошку с кашей. — Зато дождь прошел, — он довольно улыбнулся, — и я извинился.  
  


***

  
  
Дей побродил по лесу пару часов и вернулся снова промокший. Дождь все не унимался, а лес впитал влагу и теперь, стоило в него лишь ненадолго войти, как вся вода, что на ветках скопилась, обрушилась на нерадивого путника. Омега злился на сурового хозяина, который мало того, что чуть девственности не лишил, так теперь еще и к младшему пристает. Альфа выглядел как пожилой мужчина, может, он был старше их с Абе отца, а может, и возраста деда. И то, что этот старик пристает к ним обоим, злило до безумия и вызывало желание ударить посильнее. А еще расплакаться. Потому что Абе рядом с альфой выглядел таким счастливым, словно действительно нашел родственную душу, понимающую и поддерживающую. С Кнуром Абе будет лучше, проще – Дей это знал, потому как брата и его друидские истории не одобрял. И это же почему-то заставляло Дея чувствовать себя совершенно несчастным. Ему казалось, что он теряет брата – отдает его в руки страшного альфы, который сначала научит его мудрости земли, а потом...  
  
— Нет, нет, — Дей покрутил головой стараясь отогнать неприятные мысли. — Он не посмеет, Абелай еще ребенок.  
  
Дей все же немного поплакал, собрал маленький жухлый букетик и положил у забора в память о Белинсе и оставленном родном крове. Теперь, по крайней мере до весны, домом ему будет это место.  
  
И Дея в этом новшестве пугала лишь близость слишком сильного альфы.  
  
В доме Дей застал лежащего на полу Абе. Брат улыбался и, казалось, находился на пике блаженства. Только на призывы не отвечал.  
  
— Не тормоши его, — Кнур появился словно из-под земли и Дей испуганно вскрикнул. — Чего так боишься меня? — альфа усмехнулся. — Пойдем наверх, поговорим, как взрослые люди.  
  
Омега испуганно кивнул и быстро забрался в свою комнатку. Когда там оказался Кнур, то места стало очень мало и все сразу пропиталось запахом альфы и немытого тела. Кнур осмотрел юношу, взглядом ощупал, Дей чувствовал, как альфа его мысленно раздевал и трогал, и невольно отступил в самый дальний угол.  
  
— Брат велел перед тобой извиниться, — Кнур последовал за омегой. Дей отступил глубже, пригибаясь, вжимаясь в доски. А альфа сел прямо перед ним, так что густая борода касалась рубашки юноши. Взгляд альфы скользнул сверху вниз, а за ним последовали и руки, провели горячие линии от плеча до пояса и замерли на бедрах омеги. Дей задрожал, судорожно закрутил головой.  
  
— Не надо, ничего не надо, — он попытался отнять от себя руки альфы, но тот лишь крепче в него вцепился. — Я девственник, не трогай меня, умоляю.  
  
Из глаз невольно брызнули слезы, а альфа наклонился к нему, слизывая капельки. Дею показалось, что он запутался в этой бороде, провалился в нее, и теперь будет висеть в ней всегда, привязанный к этому страшному мужчине.  
  
— Да понял уже, — альфа продолжал удерживать руки на бедрах и сопеть Дею в ухо. — Я просто дам тебе в ответ то, что ты дал мне.  
  
— Нет, — снова тихонечко пискнул Дей.  
  
Кнур вытащил его из угла, поставил посреди комнатушки, осмотрел с восхищением.  
  
— Ты красивый, — его руки забрались под рубашку, а Дей ногтями вцепился в жесткую кожу на плечах. Альфа никак не реагировал, продолжал ощупывать его, не обращая внимания на слабое испуганное сопротивление. — Я сделаю тебе хорошо...  
  
Дей не успел ответить, его с такой силой толкнули на кровать, что ему выбило дыхание, а в следующее мгновение альфа стянул с юноши штаны и взял в рот его опавший член. Дей вцепился альфе в волосы, стараясь оттянуть от себя. От странных непривычных ласк по всему телу пробегали горячие обжигающие волны. Удовольствие затапливало, лишая разума и не позволяя хоть что-то соображать. То, что творил с ним альфа было противоестественно и невероятно приятно. Он не понимал, что именно альфа делает, но от возбуждения расслабился, поддаваясь желаниям своего тела, и отпустил альфе волосы.  
  
За своими стонами Дей не слышал, как постанывал альфа, облизывая его и урча, как Кнур дрочил себе, временами осторожно прикасаясь пальцами к анусу юноши и собирая выступающую смазку. Дей кончил быстро и ярко, вскрикнув от острого удовольствия, и тут же расплакался от осознания своего грехопадения.  
  
Альфа почти сразу спустил ему на кровать и удивлено похлопал по щекам расстроенного мальчишку.  
  
— Ну, ты чего? Все же хорошо было?  
  
— Все было неправильно! — Дей всхлипывал. — Так нельзя, Ллеу не простит и метка теперь никогда не сойдет!  
  
— Не говори глупостей. Я перед свадьбой со своим покойным муженьком часто так баловался. Никаких меток распутников на нас не было.  
  
Альфа поднялся, довольный собой и удовлетворенный. Шлепнул по еще оголенным ягодицам юноши, сталкивая его с постели.  
  
— Ну что? Я прощен? — Кнур помог Дею натянуть штаны.  
  
— Ты... — Дей снова всхлипнул. — Такие ласки только для мужей позволены, не делай так больше, очень прошу.  
  
— Тогда становись моим мужем! — улыбнулся до ушей Кнур.  
  
— Ненормальный? — Дей с ужасом посмотрел на грязного и волосатого старика, которого он знал от силы неделю.  
  
— Ты хозяйственный, хорошо готовишь и пахнешь вкусно, — аль­фа об­лизнул­ся, с нас­лажде­ни­ем вспо­миная вкус омеги на своих губах.  
  
— А чувства? Ты про мои чувства подумал? — уже сердито спросил омега и толкнул Кнура в грудь. — Альфы кобели и прелюбодеи!  
  
Кнур только фыркнул, не стал с мальчишкой спорить, раз такой строптивый и простого языка не понимает, нужно будет действовать по старинке – издалека.

 

 

## 8\. Силы неба и ветров

Дождь закончился, но за ним пришли морозы. Еще не до конца затвердевшая почва покрылась изморозью, и Кнур выравнивал дорожки рядом с домом, приводя участок в порядок. Дей старался с ним не пересекаться, ухаживал за скотиной, готовил, чистил дом. Абе же пребывал в невероятно приподнятом настроении, болтал без умолку – сам с собой, с Кнуром и Деем, и даже с лесом.  
  
Омега делился впечатлениями о своих странных путешествиях, рассказывал, как живут люди в городах и за рекой, рисовал какие-то наброски никогда не ­видан­ных ранее картин, Кнур на это улыбался, а Дею было страшно, что когда-нибудь Абелай так уснет и не захочет возвращаться в свое тело. Но омега возвращался, каждый вечер садился ужинать за стол, выливая на своих несчастных слушателей тонны информации.  
  
— Абе слишком много времени там проводит, — заметил Дей, очередным утром застав брата на полу.  
  
— Это и хорошо. Там небо и солнце учат его, рассказывают правду и даруют знания. Когда он поймет, что воздушная стихия более ему ничего нового дать не может, я научу его говорить с водой и лесом. А потом и с землей.  
  
— Но брат говорит, он и так всегда слышал землю...  
  
— Да, это проще всего и он делал это интуитивно. Но я научу его, как спрашивать и получать ответы, — Кнур собирался куда-то идти и одевался тепло и плотно, искоса поглядывая, как Дей после обеда убирает посуду. — Не хочешь ли со мной в лес за дровами прогуляться? Видел, ты с топором хорошо справляешься.  
  
Дей на мгновение замер, не зная, что ответить. Оставлять Абе не хотелось, да и компания альфы – не самое лучшее, что его могло ждать. Но он обещал помогать Кнуру.  
  
— Я один не справлюсь, а топить сейчас надо на троих! — словно заметив, как можно Дея сломить, сказал альфа и омеге осталось только лишь согласиться и натянуть на себя теплую одежку.  
  
По размеру в доме Кнура мало чего было, некоторые вещи Дей ушил, чтобы не путаться в рукавах, некоторые смог отыскать в лесу и починить, но верхняя накидка, что дал ему хозяин, была огромной и тяжелой и Дей решил, что будет ее снимать, когда придется в лесу работать.  
  
Кнур взял с собой дровни, крепкую веревку и пару запасных топорищ. По дороге, не обращая внимание на смущение Дея, рассказывал, как с братом собирал деревья для постройки этого домика. Самэр тогда говорил, что рядом силы большие есть, наверно, рос молодой ясень. Рос, да силы прибавлял, но зло отыскало священное дерево раньше братьев. Болото в миг возникло и пришлось братьям против него бороться, семьи свои рядом с болотом держать, так как сами уйти не могли. А потом муж Кнура погиб, а пять лет назад Самэр свою жизнь отдал, защищая землю от быстро растущего болота и сил злого колдуна. Тогда маг где-то новый источник отыскал, но друиды справились, заплатив большую цену. Болото с тех пор замерло, а маг начал поиск новых сил, и, видимо, в деревушке Побегов Ясеня решил очередное пристанище искать, раз на Абелая нацелился. Если бы Абе тогда на болотах погиб, темный маг его силу впитал, вырастил свое темное дерево из сердца друида и погубил бы округу.  
  
— Братья говорили, что дома осталось сердце дедушки. И отца тоже, но он силами почти не обладал. Я не верил в их магию, увел из дома, а дед и отец так там и лежат... — Дей тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя на себе вину.  
  
— Семечко, уже созданное, нельзя силой забрать. Пока Абелай колдуну сам сердце не отдаст, не получит он его силу. Не переживай. Как потеплеет, доберемся до вашей деревушки. С магом разберемся и сердце заберем.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что маг живет у нас? Все селяне мирные. Если только шаман наш...  
  
Кнур хохотнул.  
  
— Темный легко спрячется, за человека сойдет. А шаман ваш, скорее всего, с альвами дружит. Они его оберегают и советуют. Лучше вспомни кого неприятного, да такого, чтобы Абелаю зла хотел.  
  
— Никто не хотел. Абелая любили, он помогал всем и нравился альфам, — на последнем омега замолк, недовольно на Кнура смотря.  
  
Альфа особых поползновений в сторону младшего брата не делал, но Дею все равно неприятно было, когда эти двое в погребе перешептывались. И неприятно было не только оттого, что Абе еще не вошел в брачный возраст, но и потому что Кнур Дею вроде как предложение сделал, а потом и забыл об этом. Ничего, кроме сальных взглядов, Дей более не замечал.  
  
— А почему мы сейчас до деревни дойти не можем? Погода хорошая, еда и вода есть.  
  
— Потому что и в одну сторону до темноты не успеем. А как стемнеет, болото надо мной верх будет брать, силы отнимет, утянет, с пути собьет, — Кнур устало вздохнул, — жди тепла, малец, я свое слово держу. Ты, главное, работай усерднее.  
  
Последнее альфа сказал с хитрой усмешкой и Дей плечи опустил, чувствуя в его словах подвох. От домика они ушли на порядочное расстояние, Кнур говорил, что гниль болотная может и в дерево войти и не хотел нести в дом темную магию. Через несколько часов пути лес стал суше и светлее, и альфа выбрал пару деревьев. Дей нередко для дома и работы дрова рубил, но тут альфа его загонял, требовал работать быстрее, точнее и ровнее. Из-под руки сильного альфы быстро валились тяжелые ветки и толстые стволы, Дею же приходилось и свои деревья рубить, и в повозку все укладывать, и сучки в мешок собирать. Когда альфа дал отмашку и велел к дому собираться, Дей с трудом на ногах держался. Руки были все в занозах и мозолях, поясницу ломило, но про себя омега решил, что жаловаться не будет, тем более, сам альфа выглядел не менее усталым.  
  
Когда над лесом стали сгущаться сумерки, Кнур стал в ногах заплетаться и Дей всем телом почувствовал, как альфа помрачнел, сник, понемногу болоту поддаваясь. Стараясь его отвлечь, Дей стал что-то рассказывать, не слишком думая о теме разговора. Говорил о том, как столярное дело полюбил, когда свой первый сундучок в десять сбил и продал его соседям за пару куриных яиц. Отец до того был горд, что подарил ему свои собственные инструменты, чтобы сын мог работать.  
  
Кнур действительно приободрился, прислушивался и даже вопросы задавал.  
  
— А стулья можешь новые мне сделать? А полки обтесать?  
  
Дей соглашался, любимое дело в руках спорилось, и уже давно хотелось к чему-то умение приложить. У альфы столько всего в доме оказалось, что обработки требовало, а чердачный этаж Кнур вообще мечтал переделать, крышу поднять и детскую там сделать, на будущее.  
  
— Детскую? Тебе сколько лет? — удивился омега.  
  
— Тридцать два, кажись, — Кнур задумчиво почесал густую бороду.  
  
— Совсем старик, — махнул рукой Дей.  
  
— Какой старик! — рассердился альфа и тут же голову опустил, придавленный силой болота. — Мой отец в тридцать пять только службу закончил, и первый сын, Самэр, у него в тридцать семь родился. Моя жизнь только начинается. Мы, друиды, живем дольше, и сильнее, и крепче.  
  
— А что с твоим мужем случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Дей.  
  
— Гранн погиб. Сгинул вместе с нашим сыном. Двенадцать лет назад уже. Тяжело вначале было, но меня муж Самэра поддерживал, племянники, да и с этим болотом забылось все, для друида земля важнее, чем семья, — Кнур произнес это, тяжело вздохнув, и Дею показалось, что альфа еще тоскует по погибшему и решил быстро в другую сторону разговор повести.  
  
— Ру­эй­дхри, деду нашему, было сорок два, когда Абелай родился. Немос тоже служил, но в местном кранноге и часто домой приходил. А после тридцати ушел со службы, потому что сразился с каким-то озерным чудищем, что округу пугало.  
  
— Немос тоже друидом был?  
  
— Нет, не знаю, — Дей голову опустил. Все, что касалось магических сил его семьи, он старался отвергать, забывать и прятать подальше, чтобы не растравило, не делало его еще более чужим.  
  
Вернулись они, когда уже стемнело. Кнур, как за калитку зашел, снова спину выпрямил и повеселел. Абе все еще спал своим странным сном, раскинувшись на полу, и мечтательно улыбался. И Кнур, желая отдохнуть и не мешать друиду, вытащил Дея на крылечке посидеть. Омега не хотел, но хозяин настоял. Подогрел им яблочного сидра, карамелек из погреба достал и шкуру на деревяшках расстелил.  
  
— Скоро звезды появятся, люблю смотреть, как ночь приходит, — шепнул он юноше и Дей немного от альфы отодвинулся. — Давай свои ручки нежные, у меня мази есть, обработаю мозоли.  
  
Альфа доверительно улыбнулся и Дей ему обе ладошки в его одну большую положил. Кнур ему из маленькой плошечки какой-то вонючей грязи наложил и очень старательно размазал. От его прикосновений тепло было – и телу, и сердцу. И спокойно так, как давно уже не было. С Кнуром омега вспоминал семью, отца, который так же мог спокойно к нему прикасаться и заботиться, Улиса, улыбчивого и добродушного, и деда – огромного, вечно спешащего альфу. Кнур действительно деда напоминал.  
  
Закончив с ладонями омеги, альфа на шкуре развалился и юноше как бы случайно руку на плечо опустил.  
  
— Каждый огонек, это ушедший альв, что следит и заботится о дорогом для него на земле существе, — альфа провел пальцем по небу, показывая на россыпи звезд.  
  
— Никакие это не альвы, — тихо фыркнул себе под нос Дей.  
  
Хотелось добавить еще, что волшебства нет, что звезды - это просто дырки в небе, но Кнур посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что омега сразу закусил губу и перестал портить романтический настрой альфы.  
  
— А сколько их? — спросил Дей, после недолгого молчания.  
  
— Много. Тысячи. Никто и не считал. И альвы все время перерождаются, вот одни звездочки есть, другие пропадают.  
  
— А Путеводная звезда?  
  
— Говорят, это очень влюбленный альв, и светит он для кого-то, кто давно из мира этого сгинул. Светит так сильно и ярко, что не заметил, как пропал его человек.  
  
— А когда заметит?  
  
— Не заметит. Альвы вообще не очень внимательный народец, — альфа рассмеялся и хлебнул из своей кружки.  
  
Звездочки постепенно заполняли небеса, облаков не было и огоньки ярко тянули свои лучики к сидящим у маленького домика. Где-то там наверняка были и родители Дея, те, кто бросил его на пороге дома Немоса. Почему его бросили? Зачем?  
  
Дей хотел бы знать ответы, но звезды никогда их не давали.  
  
— Посмотри, какой-то альв спускается на землю, — Кнур вскинул руку, указывая на падающую звезду. — Загадывай желание!  
  
Омега кивнул, сжимая руки, закрыв глаза, моля у звезд ответов и чтобы эти проклятые метки с их шей пропали. Что-то теплое и пушистое коснулось сначала его щеки, а потом и губ. Дей резко открыл глаза и встретился с горящим взглядом альфы. Его пушистая борода облепила омегу со всех сторон и Кнур поглаживал губы Дея своими.  
  
— Угадал твое желание? — хитро спросил альфа, отодвигаясь от ошарашенного юноши.  
  
— Кнур! — Дей поднялся. — Почему ты такой?!!  
  
— Какой? — усмехнулся альфа.  
  
Омега не ответил, скрылся в домике, а мужчина поднял голову к небу.  
  
— Ну и когда ж ты, альв проклятый, исполнишь мое желание?  
  


***

  
  
Абе не просыпался до самого утра, Дей переживал за брата и спал этой ночью с ним рядом. Кнур промолчал, но полночи ворочался, не мог уснуть, отгоняя от себя приятный аромат, который, как наваждение, лип к одеялу и заползал под подушку. После того, как его муж погиб при очень странных обстоятельствах, Кнур решил ни к кому не привязываться, жил один и теперь альфа устал от общества шумных мальчишек. С Абе было просто – ученик невероятно превосходил возможности учителя и Кнур верил, что молодой друид поможет отомстить за смерть брата, мужа и сына. С Деем было сложно – омеге он пришелся не по нраву и теперь не знал, с какой стороны подступиться. И рукой хотелось махнуть на сближение, и выкинуть из головы не получалось. И от этого альфа и мучился.  
  
Парнишка с первого взгляда приглянулся – симпатичный, приятно пахнет и очень соблазнительный. А чем больше Кнур с юношей общался, тем сильнее привыкал к его педантичности, спокойному нраву и чувственности. Дей был строг к себе и к окружающим, но при этом был наивен и простодушен, отчего Кнур не мог удержаться, чтобы не подшучивать над ним, пусть иногда и зло получалось.  
  
Но вот Дей к альфе был равнодушен. Боялся. И, похоже, так и не простил за его несдержанность. И неразделенные чувства временами сковывали сердце и просто мешали жить.  
  
Дей проснулся глубокой ночью оттого, что кто-то громыхал посудой. За окнами пошел первый снег, во дворе осели маленькие сугробики и снежинки порхали вокруг их домика, а Абе судорожно готовил себе обед, напевая и чему-то смеясь.  
  
— Отлично, ни свет ни за­ря поднялся наш друид и другим спать мешает, — проворчал со своего места Кнур.  
  
— Снег пошел! Снег! — рассмеялся Абе. — Йолир пришел, замерзло болото, ослабело!  
  
— Да не из-за зимы оно ослабело, умник, — Кнур все же сполз с постели и стал разжигать масляные лампы, — твои силы его гонят. Прочует скоро темный маг про наши делишки, явится по наши души. Надеюсь, к тому моменту ты уже опыта наберешься, сможешь справиться с ним.  
  
— Если силы еще не обрету, я его просто на вилы насажу! — сердито фыркнул Абелай. — За всех, негодяй, ответит!  
  
— За всех? — Дей удивленно приподнял голову со своего ложа.  
  
— Да, дед и отец по его вине погибли, потому что это его пламя было, что кранног сжигало и нашу деревню захватило. А папа, скорее всего из-за темного колдовства слег. Всю семью мою сгубил, чародей, доберусь до него...  
  
— Успокойся, боец, — Кнур неспешно одевался и старший омега под шкуру спрятался, а младший словно и не замечал, что перед ним голый альфа. — Если небесные силы познал, сегодня пойдем на болото вживую посмотрим. А потом я тебе про воду расскажу.  
  
— А можно и мне с вами? — Дей осторожно высунулся из своего укрытия.  
  
— Конечно можно! — ответил Абе.  
  
— Сначала скот накорми! — указал хозяин. — И балбеса нашего гуляющего тоже надо покормить. А то он в путешествиях и забыл, что тело смертно. Смотри, одежда на тебе висит. Нехорошо молодому омеге голодать, будешь тощий, как Дей, никто на тебя и не посмотрит.  
  
Дей обижено губы поджал, а Кнур, заметив это, расхохотался и вытащил юношу из-под покрывала. Прижал к себе, в руках потряс, как игрушку, все еще хохоча.  
  
— Шучу я, мелкий. Ты сильный и пригожий. Правда, Абе?  
  
— Конечно, брат у меня лучше всех! — поддакнул Абелай.  
  
Дей все еще чувствовал себя обиженным, но от последних слов альфы раскраснелся и, когда его на пол поставили, стал сму­щенно одеваться. Пока Кнур печь растапливал да дрова колол, Дей завтрак для всех приготовил, скотину накормил и проверил, чтобы Абелай, который, кажется, из своих фантазий не выбирался, нормально оделся. Из дома вышли, когда солнце достаточно высоко поднялось. Кнур предупредил осторожней быть, ничего не трогать, с его следов не сходить. Дей послушно команды выполнял, Абе же под каждый куст заглядывал, проверял что-то, рассматривал, бегал кругами да снег ловил, Дей был уверен, что альфа за такое сумасбродство юношу отругает, но Кнур только в усищи свои посмеивался и ничего не говорил.  
  
К болоту добрались после полудня. Границы его сильно отступили и рядом с трясиной стали светлые местечки появляться – выталкивал лес со своей территории темное колдовство.  
  
— Видишь, как твои силы землю поддерживают? — Кнур показал в заледеневшую топь, где сквозь туман проглядывали сухие островки. — Когда воду себе подчинишь, сможешь погнать его дальше. Ослабим колдуна, прежде чем головы лишим!  
  
— Чувствую, как силы во мне растут! — уверенно сказал Абелай.  
  
— Вовремя ты ко мне пришел! Без учителя сам бы мало чего понял.  
  
— Да, это точно судьба нас с братом к тебе завела, — Абе подтолкнул Дея в плечо, словно ожидая, что тот скажет что-то. Но омега стоял, замерев и куда-то уставившись.  
  
— Что там? — заметил это и Кнур.  
  
— Это... это… — у Дея руки задрожали. — Альв?  
  
Между деревьями снова сверкнул огонек, стремительно передвигаясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, крошечная звездочка приближалась к троице. Абе настороженно нож вытащил, но Кнур его за руку удержал, и омега убрал оружие. Когда огонек приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки, он замер и все смогли рассмотреть крошечного человечка с золотыми сияющими крылышками.  
  
— Приветствую, маленький альв, — слегка склонив голову, произнес Кнур.  
  
— Я не маленький!  
  
Альв гордо вскинул крошечную головку, а потом крутанулся и перед людьми появился красивый статный мужчина в облегающем серебристом костюме. От альва исходил приятный легкий аромат альфы, у него были широкие мощные плечи и узкие ладони с длинными пальцами. Его острые ушки светились, так же как и крылья за спиной, а длинные волосы спадали тяжелым каскадом почти до самой земли. Немного раскосые глаза были небесно-голубого цвета, прямой тонкий нос и такие же тонкие губы бы­ли слег­ка при­сыпа­ны пыль­цой и, ка­залось, блес­тели в сол­нечном све­те. Весь он немного поблескивал и сиял.  
  
При виде него Дей чуть в болото не свалился, Абе успел брата вовремя ухватить.  
  
— Приветствую, молодой друид. Наш народ наслышан о тебе и твоей силе, и я пришел поблагодарить тебя от лица нашего князя, — альв красиво взмахнул руками и низко поклонился.  
  
Абе в ответ топорно кивнул, совершенно не представляя, что с альвом делать и как себя вести. В ле­ген­дах об альвах много говорилось – и что помогают они людям, и что заботятся о тех, кто в том нуждается. И что любят альвы приходить к тем, кто им по нраву пришелся. Потому как альвы влюбчивы.  
  
— Меня Абелай звать, из семьи Немоса и Улиса. Это Кнур, мой учитель. А это брат – Дей.  
  
— Бастард, — махнул на старшего рукой альв и к Абе ближе подошел. — Позволь вручить тебе подарок, небольшая безделушка, что выразит тебе признательность тех, кому помогли твои старания.  
  
Альв достал откуда-то из рукава небольшую гривну со светло-голубым камушком в виде капельки. Камушек был явно дорогим и красиво переливался в свете солнца. Абе удивленно уставился на блестяшку и протянул к ней руку.  
  
— Нет, Абе, не бери! — внезапно крикнул Дей, и Абелай, опустив руку, удивленно взглянул на брата.  
  
— Бери, бери! — подтолкнул омегу Кнур. Глаза у альфы горели, он с нетерпением губы кусал, словно знал что-то, и дождаться не мог.  
  
— Прости, альв, дружище, но не приму твой подарок, — Абелай благодарно прижал руку к груди и альв отступил, спрятал украшение.  
  
— Что ж. Так тому и быть.  
  
И волшебное существо исчезло, словно его тут и не было.  
  
— Молодец, Абе, это было свадебное украшение, принял бы и сделал бы альв тебя своим мужем, — облегченно вздохнул Дей.  
  
— А я так надеялся посмотреть на альвскую свадьбу, — печально вдохнул Кнур.  
  
— Ты балбес! — Абелай кулаком стукнул альфу по макушке. — Все тебя любопытство не в те стороны утягивает. Зачем мне альв в мужья? Что я с ним потом делать буду?  
  
— То же, что и со всеми другими мужьями, — усмехнулся Кнур. — Как видел, альвы прекрасно в человеческом обличии себя чувствуют. И выглядят тоже. А еще говорят, в постели они получше всякого. И это был какой-то высокородный, знатный альв. Они волосы не стригут и чем длиннее патлы, тем выше статус.  
  
— Значит, остриги альва и тот все потеряет? — рассмеялся Дей.  
  
— Ты попробуй его остриги! — погрозил Кнур омеге кулаком. — Проклятье на весь твой род обеспечено, да и не так уж и слабы они, хоть и выглядят воздушными и худощавыми. Говорят, что темная магия от падших альвов пошла – сильфов. Значит, магические силы у них сравнимы.  
  
— Мне только камушек понравился, — мечтательно произнес Абелай. — И любопытно стало, почему он Дея бастардом назвал.  
  
— Увидишь его еще – спроси, — посоветовал Кнур. А сам на омегу так нехорошо посмотрел, что Дею внезапно стало рядом с ним некомфортно, как при первой встрече было – словно вся его прежняя доброжелательность испарилась.  
  
До дома Дей возвращался молча, погруженный в свои мысли, он пытался понять, что хотел сказать ему альв и почему альвы оставили его именно Немосу. Но память, словно специально, закрывала от него прошлое – он плохо помнил детство и почти не помнил те моменты, когда оставался с Немосом наедине. Последние же часы жизни отца и вовсе стерлись, и все что произошло в тот день, казалось, осталось лишь словами Абелая, десятилетнего ребенка, лишившегося родителей. Почему Улис называл Дея ребенком альвов, и почему об этом говорила вся деревня, Дей тоже не знал.  
  
Когда все трое до дома добрались, Дея отправили на кухню, обед собирать, Кнур же стал готовить Абелая к знакомству с водой. Долго рассказывал о силах, что вода может подарить, и омега с готовностью поделился, что видел, как дед их реку заклинал, чтобы пожар потушить.  
  
— Да, это была сила воды. Она черпает энергию из тела друида, поэтому, если с ней в баланс не войти, заберет вода жизнь. Всегда это помни и никогда с водой не спорь. Вода сильнее других стихий, она жестока, но и жизнь она так же дарит. Если овладеешь этой силой сполна, научишься тех, кто на грани, оживлять и раны лечить.  
  
После плотного обеда Кнур собрал всех во дворе. Краткая подготовка для Абе была проведена за столом и теперь альфа хотел дать Абелаю возможность поговорить со стихией. Взял глубокое корыто, связал юношу тугой веревкой и налил в корыто воды.  
  
— Не дыши и не пытайся вылезти. Вода даст тебе дыхание, но только если не будет в тебе врага чувствовать, — Кнур стал укладывать в воду омегу, а Дей занервничал, с трудом мог на месте устоять – переживал за брата.  
  
— А ты не мельтеши. Абелай справится, дай ему время.  
  
Кнур преспокойно на лавочку сел, а Дей чуть в стороне встал и с дрожащими руками смотрел, как неподвижно на дне лежит его брат. Мысленно омега отсчитывал дыхание и, когда счет перевалил за сотню, стал еще более нервным. Все ждал, что Абе знак подаст, если что-то не так, или…  
  
Абелай немного пошевелился. Путы сильно стягивали тело, он даже подняться из воды не мог. Потом приоткрыл рот, выпуская струйку пузырьков, и снова задергался.  
  
— Что-то не так, Кнур! — Дей от волнения чуть не плакал, но друидским играм мешать боялся – ведь и от Абе потом попадет.  
  
— Все нормально, вода его принять должна, — спокойно ответил альфа, даже не смотря на юношу.  
  
Абе же сильнее дергаться стал, выгибался, сколько мог, все больше и больше воздуха выпуская.  
  
— Вытащи его! Кнур! — Дей не выдержал, бросился к корыту, но альфа быстрее среагировал и юношу перехватил. — Отпусти! Абе захлебывается.  
  
— Дай ему время, мальчишка, не мешай, — крикнул Кнур Дею в ухо.  
  
Но омега и не думал его слушать, он видел, что брату плохо, всем телом чувствовал. Выбраться из пут Абе не мог, подняться - тоже и сейчас на глазах у Дея тонул в кадке с водой.  
  
— Отпусти! Слышишь! — отчаянно кричал Дей, царапаясь и кусаясь, пытаясь выбраться и спасти брата. Это было хуже пыток – видеть, как родной человек умирает у него на глазах. А движения Абе становились все слабее, воздух больше не выходил и вскоре омега затих.  
  
— Вода его примет, — уверенно сказал Кнур, чуть ослабив хватку.  
  
Дей тут же вывернулся и, что есть сил, ударил Кнура между ног. Пока альфа выл, корчась на земле, Дей перевернул корыто, выливая воду, и стал трясти своего брата. Абелай не шевелился и не дышал. Из его рта понемногу вытекала вода, но юноша в себя не приходил.  
  
— Абе, Абе, родной мой, пожалуйста, ответь, — Дей повернул брата на бок, как утопленника и постучал по спине.  
  
Абелай дернулся, кашлянул и из его горла вырвался поток воды. Дей, разревевшись, схватил брата, прижался к нему, не обращая внимания на удивленные при­чита­ния Кнура и хрип Абе. Брат был жив, и это было главное.  
  
— Не приняла меня вода… сказала, что я еще не готов…

 

 

## 9\. Домашние хлопоты и лесные заботы

От Абе шуму было, как от стаи диких поросят. Кнур сидел за столом, закинув ноги на столешницу и покачивался, наблюдая, как мальчишка носится по дому, что-то разыскивая. Альфа стругал коротким ножом фигурку, которая напоминала кривой шарик.  
  
— Вода сказала, я еще слаб. И она права. Посмотри, — юноша поднял свою руку и напряг трицепсы, — пока я две недели возился с воздухом, я потерял форму!  
  
— Возился… — проворчал Кнур, — я три года пытался его познать и мне ничего не удалось.  
  
— Я отправляюсь на охоту! А потом буду забор править. И курятник надо бы переделать. Топор в руках месяц не держал! — Абе продолжал бегать, вспоминая то об одной детали одежды, то о другой.  
  
— Отлично, принеси косульку помоложе. Надоела курятина.  
  
— А ты можешь поросенка зарезать?  
  
— Нет, поросята на продажу. А то на что мне для нас муку и сахар покупать? Мясо и охотой можем достать.  
  
Абе задумался, словно только сейчас заметил, что теперь в доме радушного хозяина живет не один мужчина, а трое и кормить их надо соответственно.  
  
— Вот, — Кнур поставил деревянную фигурку на стол, — за пару дней отъешься, подготовишься и пойдем к реке, снова пытаться воду изучать.  
  
— Что это? — Абе с удивлением стал рассматривать криво выструганную деревяшку.  
  
— Фигурка медведя. Подношение для реки, чтобы она тебя приняла.  
  
— Это медведь? — Абелай скривился. — Ты лучше Дея попроси, у него руки золотые, он хорошую фигурку сделает.  
  
— Дей на меня в обиде, — вздохнул альфа, — не говорит уже второй день.  
  
— Это потому, что ты меня чуть не утопил.  
  
— Кто ж знал! — Кнур смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— И ты с Деем слишком суров. Гоняешь, как мальчишку, а он вообще-то взрослый и ответственный человек. И молча смотреть на то, как ты его унижаешь, я больше не буду.  
  
— Ты чего разошёлся? Не гоняю я его. Почти. Дей сам все делает. Ему нравится по дому возиться, — Кнур почесал свою бороду, забираясь в нее ладошкой, потом с трудом вытянул застрявшие пальцы. — Вспомнил. Я с ним договорился, что если он хорошо работать будет, я его весной в город отвезу!  
  
— Ах ты… — Абе замахнулся на альфу кулаком, а потом расстроенно опустил плечи и сел рядом с Кнуром. — Так Дей уедет? Я надеялся, он будет жить с нами. Растить сердце дедушки и заботиться о лесе.  
  
Кнур не ответил, сердито толкнул к Абе фигурку и поднялся из-за стола.  
  
— Сердце деда растить будешь там, где он место выбрал – в деревне вашей. А Дей со мной оставаться не хочет, — последнее он пробурчал больше для себя.  
  


***

  
  
Абелай принес олененка. Кнур запек его целиком во дворе, выманивая Дея из дома приятным ароматом. Омега не просто обиделся, он был невероятно зол, потому что Кнур своей вины нисколько не чувствовал. И хо­тя в тот зло­получ­ный ве­чер сам альфе ца­рапи­ны и уку­сы, что вырываясь на нем оставил, об­ра­ботал, боль­ше с хо­зя­ином ни сло­вом не пе­реб­ро­сил­ся.  
  
Дей понимал, что обучение для друида важно, но и потерять брата из-за глупости не хотел, а после случившегося омеге стало казаться, что Кнур ничего в друидских делах не смыслит и учит брата наобум. Мужчина ничем свои способности и знания не проявлял и, чем дальше, тем сильнее Дею казалось, что обманывает их Кнур. Кроме того, последняя встреча с альвом сильно пошатнула твердую уверенность Дея в том, что магии в этом мире не осталось или вся она спрятана. Теперь он не мог решить для себя: искать ли правду своего рождения или продолжать цепляться за старую уверенность, что он человек.  
  
Старшему брату жить рядом с друидами было все тяжелей. Альфа на омегу смотрел жадно и словно раздеть пытался взлядом и Дей не мог избавиться от ощущения, что не будь Абелая рядом, Кнур давно бы повязал омегу, наплевав на желания Дея. Абе же про брата почти забыл: вспоминал лишь, когда Дей сам к нему обращался.  
  
Запах жареного мяса и свежих специй действительно притягивал. И хотя Дей не хотел примиряться с Кнуром, он все же вышел взглянуть, что удалось брату на охоте поймать.  
  
— Дей, братишка, а то я переживал, что ты и не появишься, — Абелай вручил брату большой кусок запеченного мяса и глубокую миску с теплым вином со специями. — У Кнура, оказывается, такие запасы в погребе. Вкуснотища. Угощайся!  
  
Абе был уже веселый и с появлением брата стал повторно рассказывать, как, наконец, выбрался в лес на охоту.  
  
— Лес меня теперь с удовольствием слушает и сам следы показывает. И я животных чувствую, словно они рядом стоят. Понимаю, какой зверь лесу нужен, а каким он готов для нас пожертвовать, — Абе продолжал болтать, обгрызенной оленьей ногой размахивал и показывал, как загонял олененка.  
  
— Как тебе вино? — Кнур сел к Дею поближе и положил на плечо руку, от чего юноша тут же согнулся. — Абе решил завтра идти реке подношения сделать, ты мою поделку обработаешь? — Дей не отвечал, но Кнур и не ждал его ответов. Болтал сам с собой и радовался, что омега позволил рядом побыть. — Мы тебя с собой возьмем. Может, снова что чудесатое увидим. А ты у меня за здравый смысл ответственный! — Кнур рассмеялся, а Дей тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Эта парочка, увлеченная своими поисками сил друида, кажется, перестала понимать насколько это опасно и напрочь забыла про темного мага и проклятье, что уродовало шеи обоих братьев. Может для Кнура это ничего и не значило, но Дей каждый день незаметно для других тер шею жесткой щеткой, пытался хоть немного след осветлить.  
  
— Я помогу, Кнур. Только прошу, если что-то будет не так, не мешай мне брату помогать.  
  
— Конечно, мелкий, — Кнур одобрительно кивнул, потом осмотрел парнишку в тонкой курточке и хитро улыбнулся, — ты не замерз? Хочешь, я тебя обниму?  
  
Альфа подтянул Дея к себе, но тот вывернулся и отсел в сторону.  
  
— Вот видишь, о чем я! — Кнур обратился к Абе, показывая на строптивого брата.  
  
— Ну не расстраивайся, — рассмеялся младший брат и подсел к альфе на колено, — я тебе компанию составлю… хотя нет, — омега поморщился, — ты волосатый и вонючий! Прекрасно понимаю Дея, твои свиньи лучше пахнут!  
  
— Воды ведь нет! Абе, бесстыжий, как ты можешь бить по живому! Я к тебе, как к родному, а ты… — Кнур сделал вид, что расстроен, и при этом ухватил Абелая поудобней, так чтобы омега с его колена сойти не мог. — Подстрижешь меня? У меня даже где-то бритвенный нож завалялся, придашь мне приятный глазу облик?  
  
Дей дальнейшую шуточную перепалку не слушал. Он был легко одет и замерзал, потому решил вернуться в дом. Хотя сегодня олененок действительно был необычайно вкусен, а Кнур, все такой же назойливый, поднял настроение, заставляя омегу улыбаться, но мрачные мысли о своем прошлом и теперешнем положении это не стерло.  
  
На следующее утро ни Абе, ни Кнур никуда не смогли пойти. У Кнура вместо бороды и скрученных волос ви­сели огрызки – видимо, Абелай его спьяну пытался еще вчера подстричь, потому пока альфа посапывал, Дей его немного подровнял, насколько это было возможно тупой бритвой. Под густой бородищей и неровными паклями обнаружился весьма приятный мужчина, уже не молодой, но и совсем не старик. Кнур был явно значительно моложе Немоса, а громоздкая борода прибавляла ему не меньше двадцати лет. Причесав его, Дей даже немного залюбовался – не так уж страшен был их лесной хозяин. Лицо его теперь прикрывала пушистая светлая шевелюра, длиной примерно в ширину ладони, а бардак на голове удалось заплести в конский хвост.  
  
Абе с Кнуром мучились похмельем и валялись на своих постелях почти до середины дня, требуя от Дея заботиться о них. Дей привычно накормил скот и вычистил стойла, вытряс постельные покрывала и приготовил всем еду. Наколол дров, почистил от золы и растопил печь, достал масло из погреба и наполнил лампы. Подмел и поскреб дом, почистил щеткой одежду, так как стирать ее не было возможности, и протер себя сухой тряпкой, чтобы запахи и паразиты не липли. Постругал немного досочки, что для мебели готовил и привел в порядок статуэтку Кнура. Только после полудня Абе согласился выбраться из постели и сообщил, что пойдет свои ловушки проверит, которые вчера поставил.  
  
После того, как Абе ушел, альфа задремал и в доме ненадолго стало тихо и спокойно. Дей забрался в свою комнату и решил довести до ума статуэтку медведя. Заработавшись, он не заметил, сколько прошло времени.  
  
— Спасибо, Дей, услужил, — раздалось у него за спиной. От неожиданности омега вздрогнул и резко поднялся, вставая напротив хозяина дома.  
  
— Для Абе… — пояснил Дей и вернулся на свое место, стараясь сосредоточиться на работе, но Кнур встал с ним рядом, оперся тяжелыми ладонями на плечи и запыхтел ему в макушку.  
  
— Абе считает, мы плохо общаемся. И что я тебя обижаю.  
  
— Кнур… — Дей вздохнул и попытался альфу от себя отодвинуть, — я благодарен тебе за все, что ты для нас делаешь, правда. За кров и еду, за обучение брата и что ничего взамен не просишь... — Дей сделал легкий акцент на последнем и Кнур это заметил.  
  
— Тебе спасибо, Дей, ты хозяйственный парень и без тебя я бы так хорошо не справлялся, — Кнур ненадолго замолк, а потом наклонился к Дею ниже, обнимая его крепче и обдавая перегаром, — ты со мной подружись, Дей, я ведь не плохой, правда…  
  
— Ты не плохой, Кнур, — подтвердил Дей.  
  
— Я хороший… и тебе со мной хорошо будет, — Кнур легким дви­жением задрал Дею рубашку и провел пальцами по ребрам. Омега замер, боясь вздохнуть, а мозолистые руки продолжили гулять у него по телу. — У меня есть освещенная Ллеу гривна, прими ее, и след от твоего проклятья посветлеет. И тогда нам обоим будет очень хорошо…  
  
— Нет… Кнур, не надо… — Дей сопротивлялся, не сильно, просто пытался оторвать от себя назойливые руки, он боялся этих прикосновений, которые противоестественным образом вызывали в нем бурю странных и непривычных чувств, и не хотел обидеть хозяина.  
  
Альфа его не слушал, прижав ладони к мягкой коже, он поглаживал юношу, вдыхая его аромат и прижимая к себе все крепче. Но, когда рука Кнура скользнула к Дею в штаны, омега невольно застонал, не сдержав свои желания.  
  
— О, Дей, прекрасный мой, дай мне поласкать тебя…  
  
— Нет, Кнур, — Дей попытался оттолкнуть его сильнее, — это неправильно, нельзя так делать…  
  
— Такие вещи всегда происходят между альфой и омегой. Это естественно, — Кнур шептал ему еще что-то на ухо и поглаживал его между ног, сгребая в ладонь и напряженный член, и яйца.  
  
Дей все еще пытался сопротивляться, но больше для очистки совести, потому что от каждого прикосновения альфы тело вздрагивало, ныло. Кнур ласкал ему член, а когда его пальцы прикасались к дырочке между ног, Дей невольно выгибался, прижимаясь к Кнуру всем телом. Омега чувствовал, как возбужден альфа, как изменился и усилился его аромат, и как сильно тянет к нему, с пугающими, неправильными желаниями…  
  
— Эй, Кнур?! Есть кто дома? — незнакомый голос прервал их.  
  
— Вот вечно его нелегкая не вовремя приносит, — пробормотал сердито альфа и отпустил Дея. Омега с тяжелым вздохом опустился на пол, не в силах стоять на ногах. Разум постепенно прояснился и ему стало жутко стыдно за свое поведение, за то, что он позволил альфе трогать себя.  
  
Кнур же быстро спустился на первый этаж встречать незваного гостя. Судя по доносившимся разговорам, гость был хорошим знакомым, но Дей не мог себя заставить спуститься, красный с головы до пят, он старался успокоить быстро стучащее сердце.  
  
— Спускайся, мелкий! — раздалось снизу вместе с грохотом и ударами. Кнур требовал представиться гостю.  
  
Дею пришлось подчиниться. Он быстро осмотрел себя, поправляя одежду, и спустился на первый этаж. Рядом с Кнуром стоял такой же высокий светловолосый альфа чуть старше двадцати. Только в отличие от лесного хозяина он был гладко выбрит и аккуратно причесан.  
  
— Это мой младший племянник, Ерин – привилегированный, — представил гостя Кнур. Дей вежливо поклонился.  
  
— Какой милашка.  
  
Ерин улыбнулся такой же улыбкой, как и у дяди, и, обняв, потискал юношу.  
  
— Ты, я смотрю, у нас добрый мальчик? — Ерин заметил черный след на шее и улыбка у него стала неприятной. Дей дернулся в сторону, прикрывая метку, а Кнур стукнул племянника.  
  
— Руки прочь, бесстыдник. Дей и его брат свои метки из-за проклятья получили. Так что слюни не распускай. Парень девственен.  
  
— Зная тебя, дядя, это странно.  
  
— Помолчи, — фыркнул Кнур, — Дей из северных деревень. Сам знаешь, какие там порядки. А будешь обижать его, я тебя поколочу, — добавил альфа сердито. — Где брата потерял?  
  
— Он в лесу мальчишку какого-то встретил, решил задержаться.  
  
Кнур обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Надеюсь, никто никого не убьет… Рассказывай, зачем пожаловали.  
  
— Все плохо, дядька, — Ерин внезапно серьезным стал. — Наши Дрекары в боевой готовности, потому что жители Лазурного озера ума лишились. В деревеньке Побегов Ясеня староста заявил, что они сами по себе и налогов платить не будут, а князь из местного краннога свою армию к ним послал. Но не уму-разуму местных учить, а в подмогу, если кто обидит. Воевода Свет Грогг решил, что они там белены объелись, серьезных действий не предпринимает. Но Катир чувствует, что дело в темной магии.  
  


***

  
  
Абелай поставил несколько простых ловушек для кабанчиков, а потом увидел престарелого оленя с выбитым копытцем. Животное с тяжелой травмой зиму бы не пережило и лес указал друиду на зверя, предлагая тому его отведать. У юноши с собой был топорик и боло, и Абе решил использовать второе. Снегу было много и бежать за оленем, пусть даже с поврежденной ногой, будет очень сложно.  
  
Но первая же попытка запустить оружие обер­ну­лась провалом – боло с привязанной к нему веревкой запуталось в ветках высокой ели и вытащить его оттуда не представляло возможности. Но бросать оружие Абе не хотел и потому с упорством продолжал тянуть привязанную к боло веревку. Деревце скрипело, гнулось, но сдаваться не собиралось, так же как и Абелай.  
  
— Ты зачем дерево ломаешь? — раздался за его спиной насмешливый голос.  
  
Омега повернулся вполоборота, посмотрел на альфу с густыми светлыми волосами, собранными в высокий пучок и одетого в костюм королевских войск. Что делал военный в лесу, далеко от столицы, Абе понятия не имел и потому не посчитал нужным отвечать.  
  
— Эй, парень! Это мои леса! — альфа усмехнулся и попытался подойти ближе к Абелаю.  
  
Омега дернул веревку резче, незнакомца засыпало снегом, и, не удержавшись, Абе рассмеялся, смотря, как тот пытается выковырять из-под жесткого воротничка холодные крошки. Задорный смех, казалось бы, разозлил альфу и он сделал повторную попытку схватить друида. Легко ускользнув из его рук и подставив подножку, омега заставил свалиться в снег и засмеялся еще громче и задорнее.  
  
— Ладно, повеселился и будет, — мужчина тяжело вздохнул, — давай помогу...  
  
— Вот так бы сразу! — весело отозвался Абелай. — Я уже давно с ним вожусь, не слушает меня ни дерево, ни веревка!  
  
Мужчина встал рядом, потянул посильнее, ель обиженно заскрипела и отпустила многострадальное боло. От отдачи на них огромный сугроб высыпался и, не удержавшись на ногах, оба свалились, утопая с головой.  
  
— Отлично, теперь мокрый буду, — мужчина с трудом выполз из-под белого груза и стал ожесточенно отряхиваться.  
  
Абелай расправил волосы, на остальное же внимания не обратил – снег и так везде.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он незнакомцу, скрутил оружие, веревку и направился искать следы сбежавшей лани.  
  
— Стой, куда собрался? Может, познакомимся? — мужчина с явным интересом поспешил за омегой. — Меня Катир звать.  
  
— Абелай, — Абе резко остановился и стал лес рассматривать, прислушиваясь к его голосу.  
  
— У меня тут дядя живет, думаю, тебе стоит у него дозволения спрашивать, чтобы в его лесу охотиться.  
  
— Меня Кнур учит. Я друид, — Абе к собеседнику даже не повернулся, заметив пропавший след, он твердым шагом двинулся за больным животным.  
  
— Мой отец друидом был. Очень сильным. Самэр тут почти пятнадцать лет жил вместе с Кнуром. А вот наш папа лес не очень любил. Пиран городской и я с Ерином тоже в городе жил.  
  
Мужчина все пытался Абе привлечь, но омега упорно шел вперед. Потом остановился, присел, показывая Катиру, чтобы тот замолк, и куда-то вперед указал. Между деревьями замер олень, довольно-таки крупный, с ветвистыми рогами и яркими пятнышками на спине. Животное осторожно ощипывало кору с лиственного дерева и подергивало ушками, пытаясь услышать приближающуюся опасность. Но друида и его спутника оно не слышало.  
  
Абе быстро поднялся, вышел вперед и, раскрутив боло, швырнул его животному под ноги. Олень лишь дернулся, попытался двинуться, но веревка спутала ему ноги – животное замерло на земле, тяжело дыша и испуганно тараща глаза. Омега подбежал к рогачу, сел над ним, прижимая коленом голову с опасными рогами к земле, прошептав прощения, перерезал оленю горло.  
  
— Огромный, — проговорил Катир, рассматривая тушку.  
  
Абелай продолжал сидеть над зверем, наблюдая, как кровь выливается из раны, и когда олень затих, отпустил ему голову. Вытерев и убрав нож, Абелай провел ладонью над еще теплой шерстью. Большое и быстрое сердце молчало, но дух животного все еще теплился в отравленном болотом теле. Абелай обратился к лесу, мысленно призывая его забрать заблудшую душу и ледяной ветер прошелся по земле, принимая погибшего.  
  
Катир удивленно отступил, когда грудная клетка оленя опала, глаза потеряли блеск, а кровь свернулась, словно животное было мертво уже несколько часов.  
  
— Кнур будет рад, — поднялся на ноги с улыбкой омега. — Он любит оленину.  
  
— Я тоже, — Катир натянуто улыбнулся, а омега, наконец, замер и задумчиво стал рассматривать случайного знакомого.  
  
— Ты похож на своего отца, — наконец сказал Абе. — Я видел его образ в священном дереве. И на Кнура похож, только пахнешь хорошо, — Абелай встал ближе и бесцеремонно принюхался, почти утыкаясь альфе носом в лицо, — очень хорошо.  
  
Катир кашлянул, внезапно чувствуя неловкость рядом с этим самоуверенным мальчишкой, который невероятно сильно напоминал ему Самэра.  
  
— Знаешь, в городе нам никто не верит. В сто­лице за­были о ду­хе ле­са и что аль­вы за­ботят­ся о том, что мы раз­ру­ша­ем. В столице молятся богам, приносят им жестокие подношения, но никто не помнит, что боги не любили жертвы, они жаждали любви.  
  
Абе удивленно посмотрел на собеседника, в деревне от имени богов говорил шаман, и он никогда не рассказывал о желаниях или требованиях высших. Мапонус передавал волю, благословление и принимал дары для себя. Чего в действительности желали боги не знал никто. Возможно, Катир был прав – не нужно было бессмертным мирского.  
  
— Отец всего себя посвятил живому, хотел и нас обучать, но не было ни у меня, ни у моего брата сил. А папе и вовсе не нравилось в глуши жить. Сейчас я сильно жалею, что мы последовали за Пираном – пусть он и любим, мы с Ерином без Самэра потеряли часть себя.  
  
— Потому что твой отец и был твоей частью. Пусть духи не наделили тебя силой, но это сделал твой отец, — Абе потер холодной и мокрой ладонью, пропахшей шкурой животного, обмерзшую щеку альфе, — когда-нибудь твои дети станут сильными друидами и ты будешь хорошим учителем для них.  
  
— Прекрасное пожелание.  
  
— Не пожелание. Я знаю, так и будет, — твердо сказал омега, смотря Катиру в глаза, альфа немного смутился, отводя взгляд. От юноши исходили волны настоящего могущества – так же, как и отцу, этому омеге хотелось подчиняться и угождать.  
  
Омега продолжил обход, проверяя свои ловушки, осматривая лес. Через пару часов хождения альфа замерз, он не привык так долго в снегу бродить: уже пять лет он служил в королевских войсках и защищал земли на летучих кораблях. Абелай, который одет был намного легче, совсем не замерз и даже напротив – его щеки раскраснелись, темные губы пылали, а ярко-голубые глаза, казалось, светятся желтым светом, как у кошки.  
  
Катиру было тяжело отвести взгляд от крепкого юноши, с этим живым безумием в каждом движении, в каждом повороте и каждом шаге. Абе шел быстро, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, и лишь когда юноша вывел альфу на высокий пригорок, с которого открывался вид на запруду и темный лес, омега замер.  
  
— Смотри, как болото поглощает то, что я и твой дядя пытаемся сохранить, — Абе широким жестом обвел темный лес.  
  
— Я ничего не вижу.  
  
И вправду, болото скрылось под снегом, запруду сковало льдом и сейчас все казалось девственно белым.  
  
— Не так смотришь! — немного сердитый и раздраженный голос обидели Катира, ведь он уже говорил, что не обладает силой друида…  
  
Абелай встал у альфы за спиной, положил руки на плечи, сильно сжав их пальцами. От этих рук по телу альфы побежали горячие волны, и не простое это было тепло, а словно душу его выворачивало наизнанку, заставляя открываться всему миру и юноше, что сейчас тихим бархатистым голосом шептал ему на ухо:  
  
— Смотри за кромку озера, смотри, как патокой преломляются снежные холмы. Смотри, как темнота пробирается за пределы мрачного болота…  
  
Катир вздрогнул, глаза болезненно защипало, и он стал моргать часто и быстро, все четче и четче замечая, как клубится по земле темный туман, как сдавливает он деревья и впивается клыками в землю. Зрелище было страшное, чудовищное, словно он видел ожившую стихию, что самодовольной улыбкой отхватывала и пожирала еще не испорченные части земной плоти.  
  
— Хватит... — прохрипел альфа, стараясь вынырнуть из видений, что показывал ему друид.  
  
— Я ничего не делаю, — Абе действительно стоял в стороне, а Катир продолжал вглядываться в белый снег.  
  
По запруде прошла мелкая дрожь и что-то крупное взрыхлило тонкий слой снега на льду. Трещины пошли по поверхности и белый снег залила темная вода. Черной тенью от воды к людям стало приближаться что-то слизкое, длинное, как осенний слизняк, только размерами оно напоминало висящую на спине Абелая лань.  
  
Омега выхватил топорик из-за пояса и, следуя его примеру, Катир достал свой меч. Темная тварь приближалась, набирала скорость, и резко прыгнула вперед, клацая сотней мелких зубов перед лицом. Катир с трудом успел отпрыгнуть, чтобы не лишиться головы. Абе же, нисколько не испугавшись, рубанул чудовище по плоской голове. Тварь зашипела, разбрызгивая во все стороны черную кровь, и повернулась к друиду. Но теперь ее атаковал Катир, воткнул меч глубоко в вязкое тело, распарывая его почти до хвоста. Из раны полилась густая черная жижа, наполняя воздух отвратительным запахом. Слизень упал к ногам Катира, и Абе, не спрашивая позволения, вырвал у альфы клинок и вспорол им тело вдоль спины. Когда черная субстанция осела, с земли вспорхнул крупный тетерев, избавленная от темного заклинания птица поспешила домой.  
  
— Отец рассказывал мне о таком, но вижу я это впервые, — Катир был ошарашен, а вид уверенного в себе, непоколебимого омеги захлестывал его чувствами. Таким юношей нельзя было не восхищаться и Катир, как ребенок, был готов аплодировать ему, как когда-то хлопал отцу, слушая его рассказы о черных тварях.  
  
— Я тоже впервые с таким столкнулся, — Абелай вытер оружие о землю и вернул его альфе, — мы подошли слишком близко и темным силам это явно не по душе.  
  
— Можно я тебя поцелую? — внезапно спросил альфа, поддавшись порывам своего сердца.  
  
Абелай задорно улыбнулся, показывая белые зубы и вызывая у альфы еще большее желание прикоснуться к этому невероятному юноше.  
  
— Я не достиг брачного возраста, — в глазах Абе сверкнули веселые огоньки. — Но тебя бы я с радостью испробовал на вкус.  
  
От этих слов у Катира почему-то мысли превратились в желе. Время замедлилось, затормозило восприятие всего и даже легкое прикосновение мягких губ с ярким перечным вкусом показалось длиною в жизнь. Когда юноша закинул оленя себе на плечи, собираясь домой, все так же весело улыбаясь, Катир пришел в себя и, пошатываясь, пошел следом. Кажется, это посещение дядьки он не забудет никогда…  
  


***

  
  
До дома добрались только к темноте и Абе чувствовал себя счастливым и довольным. Катир же бессмысленно улыбался, альфа прекрасно провел время, просто общаясь и прогуливаясь с необыкновенным мальчишкой. Но в доме их ждала немного мрачная и хмурая обстановка: Кнур, получив новости от Ерина, засел в свой угол и пытался что-то написать в город. Дей же от шуточек и нападок молодого городского служивого краснел, белел и чуть не плакал.  
  
— Кнур, смотри, кого привел! — Абе махнул рукой мрачному хозяину и стал снимать с себя верхнюю одежду.  
  
Кнур даже не шелохнулся, зато Ерин оставил в покое Дея и направился к младшему брату.  
  
— Ого, второй красавчик! Дядя просто монстр, мы его оставляли полгода назад, он тут блеял и шерстью порастал, а вернулись – и он тут двух омег завел.  
  
Катир на брата рукой махнул, а потом взглянул на шею Абе и побледнел. Только теперь, когда омега снял шаль, альфа заметил вязь на его коже, и такой же знак был у Дея. Не снимая сапог, юноша прошел до места Кнура, схватил дядю за грудки и тихо рыкнул ему в лицо: «пойдем, поговорим».  
  
Кнур, заметив, что племянник не шутит, с согласием кивнул.  
  
Альфы выбрались на свежий воздух, оба без верхней одежды, но одного грел гнев, второй же переживал за племянника.  
  
— Что еще ты можешь добавить к новостям Ерина? — с опасением поинтересовался старший.  
  
Но Катир на его вопрос не обратил внимания.  
  
— Двое, Кнур! Зачем тебе двое?! — с отчаянным разочарованием спросил он.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— У тебя в доме живут двое омег! О чем еще я могу говорить?  
  
— А что, завидно? — рассмеялся Кнур, но Катиру было не до смеха и он, замахнувшись, ударил дядю в скулу.  
  
— Абе даже шестнадцати нет, — прорычал он, смотря как Кнур удивленно вытирает разбитую губу. — Я думал, у тебя хоть немного чести есть!  
  
— Дурак ты, Катир, — Кнур сплюнул. — Метки на шеях у парней от проклятья. Сильный маг в их деревне подпортил им жизнь, а я помочь пытаюсь. И не спал я с ними. Пока…  
  
Катир замер, переваривая сказанное, а когда сообразил, что зря дядьку ударил, поник головой.  
  
— Прости. Ревность меня ослепила.  
  
— Да, Абелай такой, за него сложно не уцепиться, — усмехнулся Кнур.  
  
— Но ты не думай, что я тебе его отдам или сдамся, — Катир снова кулаки сжал.  
  
— А с чего ты решил, что мне Абелай по вкусу пришелся? — Кнур хитро прищурился. — Я про твоего брата говорю. Ты там его с этой чудесной парочкой оставил, думаешь, он устоит?  
  
Катир вздрогнул и сорвался с места, но Кнур его перехватил и к разговору вернул.  
  
— Ты лучше точно скажи, что в деревне Побегов Ясеня стряслось и почему Тетор ума лишился.  
  
— Все просто, дядя. Темное Болото, то, что отец когда-то остановить пытался, до краннога дошло. Не удивлюсь, если местный князь черными чарами опоен. И нет в этой округе сильного друида, чтобы справиться с напастью. Боюсь, Грогг такого не потерпит и придется убить всех, сжечь и деревню, и леса прилегающие.  
  
— Не надо крайних мер. Есть у нас друид. Пусть пока молод и не обучен, но Абелаю хватит сил темную магию остановить!

 

 

## 10\. Сопротивление природы

Всего пару минут в компании Абе – и Ерин из колкого циника превратился в безропотную овечку. Альфа перестал дразнить старшего брата и хвостиком вился у ног младшего. Увидев такое, Катир с трудом сдержал рык негодования – Ерин был охоч до омег и редко кому удавалось сбежать от его лестных речей.  
  
— На что похожа столица? — с интересом, но при этом не выказывая особого расположения, расспрашивал Абелай, преспокойно орудуя ножом и разделывая принесенную тушку.  
  
— Много домов. Сотни построек – и маленьких, и больших. Тяжелые Дрекары – воздушные корабли, закрывающие небо, шпили, возвышающиеся над огромными площадями. И много, много людей.  
  
— Значит, нет лесов?  
  
— Почему же нет, в округе леса...  
  
— Ты еще расскажи про парки, — фыркнул Катир, немного отодвигая брата и присаживаясь рядом с Абе. — В столице Кеске есть два парка, там даже белки живут и еноты.  
  
Абелай хохотнул, вытягивая в миску внутренности оленя, всучил ее Ерину и продолжил снимать шкуру. Городской альфа поморщился и умолк.  
  
— Дей, тебе нравится цвет? Хочешь, курточку теплую сделаю, — предложил Кнур, рассматривая осенний окрас на спине оленя.  
  
— Можно, — тихо подал голос омега, стараясь не привлекать внимания братьев-альф.  
  
— А из рогов мне шкатулку сделай, красивую, с защитными рунами, — попросил Абе, — для Белинса, — добавил он тише и Дей кивнул. Семечко брата не хотело прорастать, видимо, мальчик не признал этот дом своим. И Абелай уверял, что брату будет лучше там, где уже спят дед и отец – в их родном доме. При упоминании погибшего на душе у Дея снова стало тоскливо. Он сильно скучал по тому, что было оставлено, и видел, что за бравадой Абе прячет желание все бросить и вернуться в родной дом. Пусть в этой глуши они больше не слышали его зова, но нутро рвалось к деду. И теперь даже Дей не сомневался – Руэйдхри был друидом, и его сердце сейчас было брошено в далекой деревушке.  
  
— Так твой братишка умелец? — заинтересованно спросил Ерин.  
  
— Да, руки золотые, — подтвердил Абе, — вот скамья на которой сидишь – это Дей ее сбил.  
  
— Я смотрю, дом вообще чистым стал и ожил, — усмехнулся Катир, — как во времена твоего мужа – Гранна.  
  
— Гранна гонять приходилось, ленивый был мальчишка, — рассмеялся Кнур, — Дей же работы не боится.  
  
Омега осторожно поднял взгляд, отрываясь от шитья и, встретившись с теплыми глазами Кнура, почему-то смутился. Альфа и раньше его хвалил, но никогда не делал этого при других и Дей зарделся, понимая, что его действительно ценят.  
  
Присутствие двух незнакомых альф вызвало у парня стеснение – он в деревне с альфами только о делах говорил, светские беседы не вел. Кроме того, у обоих альф на шеях были темные татуировки – метки, за которые в деревне могли и камнями побить, а чаще изгоняли и назад вернуться не позволяли. Но Ерин, смеясь, рассказал, что в столице без такого украшения альфу после шестнадцати могли и засмеять. Омеги девственность берегли, только если из знатного рода были и надеялись в супруги царю или князю попасть, но большинство этой татуировкой показывало свою готовность в постель лечь. Нравы столицы Дея сильно напугали – он старался не слушать болтовню городского ловеласа. Но Кнур и Катир немного умерили пыл Ерина – такая развращенность не везде приветствовалась и даже в пригородах Кеске все еще сохранились старые традиции и обычаи хранить целомудрие.  
  
— В столице, если метка темная, значит омега всем доступен, а если посветлела, значит кто-то успел охомутать и другому трогать нельзя. А вот без метки омега – это вызов. Такого всем затащить в постель охота! — Ерин кидал наглые взгляды и на Дея, и на Абе, за что получил пару раз от Катира.  
  
Компания просидела за разговорами до самого утра. Абелай с Кнуром запекли большую часть тушки и четверо здоровых мужчин с готовностью ее умяли. Над Деем посмеивались, что он мелкий, потому как ест мало, но омега поспешил сбежать, когда все четверо упились яблочного сидра и Кнур стал несдержанно тянуть его к себе, а Ерин с Катиром чуть ли ни дрались за внимание Абе.  
  
К счастью, обошлось без травм, и утром за братьями прилетел их Дрекар. Тяжелое судно почти коснулось земли рядом с крошечной хижиной и Дей во все глаза рассматривал летучий корабль, которые лишь изредка появлялись рядом с местным кранногом.  
  
— Надеюсь, войны не будет, — напряжено произнес Абелай, смотря вслед альфам.  
  
— Войны? — Дей испуганно уставился на брата.  
  
— Да, мелкий, — ответил за Абе альфа. — Умом тронулся наш колдун, решил, что силы его неограничены и стал земли не только темной магией забирать, но и влиянием на людей. Подчинил себе нашего князя, если не поспешим и не избавимся от его магии – либо Воевода, либо сам царь пришлет свою армию избавиться от непослушного вассала. Я письмо Гроггу написал, когда-то его хорошо знал, он придержит царя до весны.  
  
— Зачем темному магу так рисковать? — изумленно спросил омега. — Или он думает, что справится с военными силами одного князя? Возможно, темный решил и города поработить, ведь тогда ему будет чем противостоять?  
  
— Возможно, но сил на это надо много, а у него... — Абелай запнулся. Потом посмотрел на Кнура с неподдельным отчаяньем, — в деревне сердце деда осталось! Он заберет его силу себе!  
  
— Ну… — юноша не дал Кнуру договорить.  
  
— Скорее всего, потому нас прокляли! — уже почти кричал Абе, сдирая шаль и вцепляясь пальцами себе в горло. — Маг избавился от нас! Забрал себе сердце Руэйдхри и хочет захватить всю Северную Даль, и деревушки в ней, и города!  
  
— Успокойся, мальчишка, — одернул его Кнур, приводя в себя, — семя нельзя забрать ни силой, ни колдовством. Вы должны сами его отдать ему.  
  
— Нам на дороге темный всадник встретился, — тихо вставил Дей, — он мой плащ взял, сказал, что это доказательство моей смерти и что заберет наш дом.  
  
— Скорее всего, вы с самим источником бед и повстречались, — Кнур стал еще мрачнее и серьезнее, — семя ему силы не передаст, пока вы его не отдадите, или не погибнете. Здесь ему колдовства не хватает вас достать и война – хороший способ привлечь вас домой и убить. Мы должны торопиться, Абе, твое обучение должно быть закончено до тепла и до того, как Воевода начнет Северную Даль выжигать. Сегодня же отправимся воду подчинять. Собирайтесь, ребятки. У нас много работы!  
  


***

  
  
Внутри у Дея все вздрагивало каждый раз, когда он задумывался над целью сегодняшнего путешествия. Омега очень боялся, что Кнур снова ошибется и Абелай пострадает. О большем, чем «пострадает», Дею думать было чудовищно больно. Он с трудом мог дышать, от одной только мысли, что потеряет последнего родного человека.  
  
Фигурка медведя была заботливо завернута в мягкую тряпицу и уложена в сумку. Кнур взял с собой свежей воды и немного солонины в плетенку. Туда же запихнул какие-то записки, оставленные Самэром и – что сильно напугало Дея – веревку с грузиками. Что бы ни планировали эти двое, Дей был уверен, что не позволит снова утопить брата.  
  
Вышли до полудня и быстрым шагом направились к холмам в сторону источников. Там же когда-то располагались и грязевые теплые ванны, но, по словам Кнура, после того, как болото наполнилось темной силой, над теплыми ямами стал подниматься ядовитый газ, убивающий все в округе.  
  
К тому моменту, как они добрались к выбранной точке, все порядочно запыхались и Дей с облегчением опустился в мягкий снег.  
  
— Где-то здесь должна быть кромка болота, до реки мы не дойдем, там влияние темной магии сильно. Но сейчас снежно, для начала должно хватить и этой воды, — Кнур указал Абелаю, где встать, вытряхнул свои записки и стал готовиться.  
  
Абе кивнул. Сейчас он пока воды не чувствовал – слишком сильно холод сковал землю, оба друида и болота-то не ощущали, оно словно спало. Или и вовсе спряталось. От этого Абелай чувствовал тревогу, но истинной причины беспокойства объяснить не мог.  
  
Походив кругами, выбирая точку, омега, наконец, остановился, широко расставив ноги и прислушиваясь к себе и лесу. Кнур дыхнул в свой сжатый кулак, а потом, разжав пальцы, выпустил теплый воздух в сторону Абе. Снег вокруг парня стал таять, превращая землю, на которой он стоял, в мутную серую воду и Абе очень быстро провалился в нее по колено.  
  
— Ты не смог войти в прошлый раз в полный контакт, поэтому начнем с малого. Под тобой речушка и тебе надо найти с ней связь. Почувствовать откуда она приходит и куда идет. Просто срастись с ней, — объяснил друид и отсел чуть в сторону, собираясь наблюдать за учеником.  
  
— Этот путь сложнее? — поинтересовался Дей.  
  
— Немного, но зато, если у Абе получится, то дальше пойдет все как по маслу.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты больше не будешь его топить, — заметил омега и Кнур рассмеялся, притягивая парня к себе.  
  
— Садись ближе, чтобы не замерзнуть, — Кнур прижал его и Дей смущенно отвернулся, чувствуя, как тяжело задышал ему в шею альфа. Стараясь не думать о нем, омега посмотрел на неподвижно стоящего брата.  
  
— Так и должно быть? — удивленно показал он на темную воду, которая медленно поднималась по ногам Абелая.  
  
— Нет! — Кнур вскочил, скидывая с себя омегу, и вытащил из-за пояса топорик.  
  
Альфа стал медленно приближаться к Абелаю, выставив перед собой оружие, а омега все так же не шевелился, словно и не замечал, как вода темными щупальцами взбирается по нему.  
  
Как только Кнур подошел ближе, темная струя вырвалась из глубин и попыталась ударить альфу, мужчина отпрыгнул в сторону, и мутная вода извивающейся змеей обвила тело Абе, заставляя его упасть на колени.  
  
— Брат! — испуганно воскликнул Дей.  
  
— Болото слишком близко. Мы пропустили границу и маг учуял нас, — Кнур выбрался на снег, с него ручьями стекала темная жидкость, оставляя на белом снегу бордово-красные кровавые разводы. — Мне надо сосредоточиться, попытаться болото отогнать, или оно Абелая не отдаст.  
  
Кнур сел на землю, а Дей с ужасом взглянул на брата, который сейчас стоял на четвереньках и медленно погружался в отвратительного вида топь. Но не это напугало Дея. Рядом с братом, из-под темной мути стали подниматься неровные силуэты. Сначала несколько продолговатых тварей, похожих на гигантских слизней, направились к Кнуру, а потом еще три, уже человекоподобные, длинные плоские фигуры, выбравшись из топи, стряхнули с себя грязь и под ней остались лишь кости с изгнившим мясом.  
  
Всего за пару мгновений твари оказались рядом с ошарашенным Деем и застывавшим в медитации Кнуром. По снегу твари передвигались медленнее, на светлое ступить боялись, но подталкивая друг друга, все же стали идти за альфой. Омега попытался мужчину привести в себя, но тот и не шевельнулся, поэтому схватив его за шиворот, крича от напряжения и непосильной ноши, Дей стал оттаскивать Кнура от кромки болота и двигающихся следом мертвяков. К тому же омега пытался звать брата, выкрикивал его имя и отчаянно пытался разглядеть Абе за скрывающими его телами. От страха у старшего брата полились слезы, он понятия не имел, как справляться с тем, с чем они столкнулись.  
  
Кнур стал потихоньку приходить в себя, заворчал, и Дей бросил его на снег, встал перед мертвяками, сжимая топорик покрепче, и, все еще не в силах справиться со слезами, ударил первого подошедшего по разлагающейся макушке. Существо взвыло, замедлилось, пропуская вперед своих товарищей, а потом снова стало наступать. Второго Дей ударил в шею, надеясь, что хватит сил его обезглавить и тогда тварь остановится.  
  
Шея хрустнула с отвратительным звуком и отвалившаяся голова покатилась под ноги третьему. Скелет без головы закачался, словно без глаз не знал в какую сторону идти и, наконец, упал, вызвав у Дея вздох облегчения. Но два других уже стояли рядом и протягивали к нему костлявые руки с острыми когтями. А еще подоспели слизни, что до этого залили Абе какой-то черной вязкой субстанцией так, что парень почти полностью скрылся под грязью.  
  
Дею некуда было отступать, и он не мог оставить брата. От ощущения собственной беспомощности хотелось кричать, но он продолжал ожесточенно махать топором, отбиваясь от мерзостей. Несколько раз слизнякам удавалось прикоснуться своими скользкими телами к его рукам и ногам, и теперь в этих местах саднило кожу так, словно по ней прошлись раскаленным железом. Топорик почти выпадал из ослабевших пальцев, когда, наконец, Кнур пришел в себя и поднялся.  
  
Несколько сильных и точных ударов и остатки от скелетов отлетели прочь. Со слизняками пришлось повозиться – ширины топора не хватало, чтобы разрубить тварь, и болотные быстро восстанавливались, хоть и двигались все медленней.  
  
Дея пошатывало, он не мог понять почему, но голова кружилась так, что ноги не держали. Кнур добил тварей, раскромсал их на части, и его светлая накидка из кроличьих шкурок окрасилась странной темно-лиловой кровью. Хотелось сказать ему, чтобы он вытащил Абе, чтобы пошел и помог брату, но язык во рту не шевелился.  
  
— Стой! Ты куда? — Кнур дернулся в сторону Дея, который, пошатываясь, направился к почти полностью провалившемуся под грязь Абелаю.  
  
Дей отмахнулся, тело держалось только единственной мыслью – надо помочь, надо вытащить Абе... Кнур дернул юношу к себе, роняя на землю и прижимая его коленом к земле.  
  
— Ты отравлен! А Абе либо выберется сам, либо никто ему не поможет.  
  
— Нет...  
  
Дей дернулся, сознание уплывало, хотелось сосредоточиться на образе среди болот, хотелось позвать брата, но сил не было. Омега опустил руки, захлебываясь слезами. Сейчас укусы слизней жгло огнем так, что хотелось взять топорик и отрубить себе руки. Боль скручивала тело, а тоска удерживала его в сознании и заставила смотреть на неподвижную фигуру брата... «Он выберется, выберется» — продолжал шептать про себя омега.  
  
Кнур отошел, отпустил парня, сам заваливаясь рядом в снег, и дергаными движениями стал стягивать с себя испачканную накидку.  
  
Внезапно Абе шевельнулся, чуть поднялся наверх, вытаскивая из болота руки, а потом рухнул вниз всем телом, скрываясь под мутной жижей. Дей, не осознавая, что творит, вскочил на ноги и бросился за Абелаем. Не замечая ни боли, ни ледяной воды болота, он отшвыривал от себя заволакивающие тело льдинки, пытаясь отыскать где-то там, на дне, своего брата. Кнур что-то кричал, казалось – совсем рядом, но у мужчины больше не было сил вновь войти в болото и сопротивляться ему. Но Дей и не просил. Почему-то сейчас он понимал, что Абе может рассчитывать лишь на него. Потому что...  
  
Внезапно почва под ногами стала мягче, словно расступаясь, она стала засасывать Дея глубже. Омега все еще не мог нащупать брата и сейчас, опускаясь на дно, поддался безумному отчаянью. Он не пытался подняться или выбраться, он спешил, шаря руками в грязи, надеясь отыскать Абе до того, как окажется полностью под водой.  
  
Но болото решило не отпускать их. Почва расступилась и Дей провалился, судорожно сжал рот и глаза, задергал ногами, пытаясь подняться выше. Его руки коснулись чего-то плотного – обмякшее тело младшего брата. Вцепившись в него, обхватив покрепче, Дей дернулся вверх. Попытался всплыть, но трясина обхватила его плотным ледяным кольцом, не давая шевельнуться.  
  
— Тебе здесь не место... — тихий шепот за спиной и приятное знакомое тепло заставили Дея замереть.  
  
— ...ты ведь позаботишься о нем...  
  
— ...я доверяю тебе...  
  
Шеки коснулось что-то горячее – обжигающее в этом ледяном болоте – а потом Дея, вцепившегося в брата, рвануло вверх, выбрасывая на твердую почву...  
  


***

  
  
Дей пришел в себя, с трудом приоткрыл глаза и уставился на Кнура, который голышом сидел рядом и штопал потершиеся брэ. Сам он занимал постель альфы и тоже был наг, с трудом сделав глубокий вдох, он попытался шевельнуться, осмотреться, но тело было тяжелым, и даже просто повернуть голову было сложно. Тихо застонав, Дей выпрямился, укладываясь на спину, и Кнур обернулся к нему, отрываясь от своего занятия.  
  
— Не шевелись, мелкий, — голос альфы был усталым, тяжелым, — может, темным силам болота ты и не подвластен, но вот магия и проклятья на тебя действуют, как и на всех.  
  
Кнур пересел к нему ближе, обволакивая сильным запахом альфы и ощущением усталости, захотелось прикрыться или обнять его, прижимая к себе покрепче, но руки не шевелились, а потому внутри разлилась апатия и полное равнодушие к происходящему.  
  
— Где Абе? — пробормотал Дей. Почти не услышав своего голоса, он кашлянул. Кнур двинулся еще ближе, нависая над ним, а потом прижался к его губам в легком поцелуе. Дей не возражал – все прежние страхи и недоверие развеялось, сейчас и разум, и тело казались усталыми и беспомощными, а от прикосновений этих губ было немного легче и теплей.  
  
— Абе в порядке, — шепнул ему Кнур, все еще касаясь его лица своими густыми усами. — Снова отравлен болотом, но теперь он справляется с ним быстрее. А вот тебе нужен покой.  
  
Мужчина снова поцеловал его, не настойчиво, а просто нежно и ласково.  
  
— Не пугай меня так больше, — произнес он и Дей закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

 

 

## 11\. Силы огня и леса -1

Второй раз Дей проснулся с приятным ощущением легкости и тепла, но попытки пошевелиться опять не принесли успеха. Тело было настолько ослабленным, что он его просто не чувствовал. Зато подергивания привлекли внимание Кнура. Альфа сидел за столом, все так же нагой, и только Дей попытался встать, перебрался к нему на постель.  
  
— Как самочувствие? — альфа пощупал перебинтованные руки и ноги, подергал веки, проверяя глазные яблоки и заставил открыть рот. — Признаки отравления проходят. Сейчас дам тебе травок, чтобы сил набирался.  
  
— Почему ты голый? — задал самый волнующий его вопрос омега.  
  
— Пришлось всю одежду сжечь, слишком много темной магии на ней скопилось. А чтобы тебе с братцем тепло было, растопил по полной, и теперь жарко, — Кнур забрался в постель, подталкивая омегу к стене и укладывая его на бок, к себе спиной, положил ладошку ему на бедро.  
  
— Лучше бы меня и Абе одел...  
  
— Мне нравится на тебя такого смотреть, — его «нравится» уткнулось омеге в ягодицы, и альфа глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь ароматом омеги. — Там, на болоте, думал, что потерял тебя. Ты совсем не слушаешь, что тебе говорят, но благодаря этому Абе жив. — Альфа провел носом по шее Дея и засопел. — Можно, я тебя поласкаю? Совсем немного, самую малость.  
  
Мужчина передвинул ладонь к паху, и Дей попытался от него отодвинуться, но ему даже руку поднять было сложно. Альфа задышал тяжело, стал тереть его обеими руками, скользя по коже вверх и вниз, его ладони быстро вспотели и горячие губы альфы стали покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи омеги.  
  
— Нельзя, нельзя, — продолжал повторять Дей, но Кнур его словно не слышал, все активнее двигал бедрами, растирая выступающую на его члене смазку парню по спине и ягодицам.  
  
И ласкал Дея так, что омега стал забываться, проваливаться в свои ощущения и уже и не пытался сопротивляться. Странная реакция его тела пугала. Никогда раньше Дей не испытывал таких желаний и в его деревне ни один альфа не вызвал влечения. Кнур же одновременно пугал и казался невероятно нужным. Чем ближе альфа его прижимал к себе, тем большего хотелось Дею. Тело, не подчиняясь хозяину, выгнулось, подставляясь под ласки и движения мужчины. Все это казалось таким неправильным и правильным одновременно. В паху все стало жечь, поясница гудела, между ног покалывало и Дею безумно захотелось, чтобы альфа вставил в его попку хотя бы пальцы. При мысли о таком разврате Дей всхлипнул и кончил, заливая руку альфы своим семенем. Кнур самодовольно вздохнул и обхватил Дея руками. Его тело стало жестким и крепким, каждая мышца напряглась и он нетерпеливо продолжал тереться о его спину.  
  
Таким Кнур пугал омегу еще сильнее. Почти ничего не соображая, подчиняясь инстинктам и своим желаниям, Кнур стал толкаться Дею между ягодиц, казалось, что еще одно движение и альфа ворвется в омегу, не обращая внимания на его сопротивления.  
  
— Нет, остановись, — заскулил парень и в следующее мгновение на ягодицы омеги брызнула горячая жидкость. Кнур замер, переводя дух и наконец разжал тиски.  
  
— Тебе же хорошо, вот зачем ты все время выдираешься? — покачал головой мужчина. Дей сжался, потому что альфа был прав и потому что ему было стыдно от этих желаний.  
  
— Нельзя, Кнур, без благословления Ллеу нельзя.  
  
— Так я ничего запрещенного и не делаю, — обижено фыркнул Кнур, — ты меня своим запахом с ума сводишь. Думаешь, легко это терпеть и дрочить каждый вечер себе в ладошку? Ничего дурного не будет, если мы друг друга приласкаем немного.  
  
Альфа поднялся и направился в другой конец комнаты, а у Дея внутри все сжалось. Стало больно и неприятно, пару мгновений назад Дей был готов принять предложение альфы, но Кнур снова и снова опускал его с небес на землю – желания у альфы были весьма приземленные – ему требовался секс и хозяйственный омега, а о том, что Дею нужны чувства и любовь, слишком старый альфа-одиночка не думал. С трудом натянув на себя покрывало, Дей спрятался от взглядов Кнура и тихонько расплакался.  
  
Абелай пришел в себя к вечеру. Дей тоже чувствовал себя лучше, мог шевелиться, но вставать не хотелось, потому он лежал, прячась от Кнура под покрывалом и обливаясь потом. К моменту пробуждения младшего, Кнур соизволил натянуть на себя легкие штаны, и для Абе что-то подыскал. Но одежды в доме почти не осталось и это стало проблемой.  
  
— Братишка, ты живой... — Абе, как с постели поднялся, сразу к брату направился.  
  
— И ты... — Дей заставил себя сесть, чувствуя, как онемевшие мышцы ноют после яда.  
  
— Ты меня вытащил, родненький, как я за тебя переживал...  
  
— Не я, — шепнул Дей и спрятал лицо на груди брата.  
  
— Не он это был, — подтвердил Кнур, подходя ближе, — я силу друида чувствовал, незнакомого мне, но того, кто заботится о вас обоих.  
  
— Там в болоте я слышал и чувствовал отца, — признался Дей, — он мне что-то сказал, вытянул и исчез.  
  
— Немос последние силы отдал, — вздохнул печально Абе, — спасибо, отец, — произнес он громко, прижимая руки к груди.  
  
— Что значит последние силы? — испугался Дей.  
  
— Значит, что теперь его семечко не прорастет. Его сияние погасло и разве только с силой другого друида он сможет стать ясенем, — пояснил Кнур.  
  
Дей больше вопросов не задавал – и так все было ясно – Немос тоже был друидом и сердце отца, что хранилось где-то рядом с сердцем дедушки, теперь не светится и никогда уже не будет. Стало горько, омегу мучило разочарование, что не верил, и что так и не поговорил с отцом нормально. А ведь Немос спас ему жизнь уже второй раз.  
  
Разговаривать об этом далее не стали. Абелай утешительно погладил старшего по голове и помог снять повязки. Благодаря лечебным травам друида яд ушел, а в местах его проникновения остались лишь мелкие следы зубов. Дей старался не выдавать своего расстройства, но тоска по родным и поведение Кнура зас­тавля­ли его прятать покрасневшие глаза и отводить взгляд. Для старшего Кнур отыскал рубашку подлинней, велел приготовить для всех сытной еды, а сам с Абе заперся в подвале. Туда его младший омега увел, чем-то сильно недовольный.  
  
— Не смей моего брата обижать! — накинулся на Кнура Абелай, как только дверца за ними закрылась.  
  
— Какое обижать? — опешил Кнур.  
  
— Дей не готов еще к замужеству и к альфе не готов. Может, мне и нет шестнадцати, но я в этом намного больше Дея смыслю и я почувствовал на нем твой запах, и слезы его заметил! — Абелай произнес это с недовольным рыком и стукнул альфу кулаком по волосатой груди. — Дей старше, но душа его как у ребенка, а ты, похотливый самец, только плакать его заставляешь!  
  
— Да что ж вы, де­ревен­ские, такие жеманные, — фыркнул Кнур, — я ему хорошо сделал и себе помог. А вы оба вечно недовольные. Не нравится – катитесь из моего дома! — разозлился хозяин.  
  
— Вот и пойдем, — сквозь зубы ответил Абелай, не собираясь уступать.  
  
Оттолкнув со своего пути альфу, Абе стал подниматься из погреба. Кнур его одернул и обреченно вздохнул – приходилось в который раз на поводу у самовлюбленного мальчишки идти.  
  
— Никуда вы не пойдете. На улице зима, а у вас и одежды нормальной не осталось, — снова вздохнул Кнур и продолжил, — но от Дея ты меня зря отгоняешь. Я ему зла не желаю.  
  
— Вокруг Дея в деревне много таких, зла­-не-же­ла­ющих, вилось. А кончилось это татуировкой на шее! — все еще злой, выкрикнул Абелай. — Сам сказал – не люб он тебе. Вот и не приближайся!  
  
Кнур только головой покачал, спорить не стал. Не считал нужным что-то доказывать – сам со своими отношениями разберется и с сердцем договорится. Альфа уже давно не мальчик и научился справляться с безответными чувствами.  
  
Напряженность и обида между двумя друидами за столом чувствовалась, Дей, как мог, пытался сгладить углы, но только тушевался под их сердитыми взглядами и решил в итоге молчать и дать им возможность самим разобраться.  
  
— Мне придется в город ехать, — наконец заговорил Кнур, — ни одежды, ни еды не осталось. Дей, сколоти мне клетки, чтобы свиней и кур перевезти. А Абе на охоту отправится, надо побольше мяса заготовить, раз я всю скотину распродаю.  
  
— Много денег с этого не поимеешь, — покачал головой Абелай. — Можно шкуру оленя продать и еще кое-какие шкурки есть.  
  
— Я оленя для Дея обещал, — тут же снова рассердился Кнур.  
  
— Ничего не надо, — испуганно и протестующе замахал руками Дей, боясь что эти двое снова ругаться начнут. — У меня украшения остались, что я в город нес. И новых настругал.  
  
— Неси, посмотрим, — одобрил альфа.  
  
Дей не доел, но поручение хозяина поспешил выполнить. За месяц проживания в чужом доме он нередко от скуки за нож для резки брался. Кроме того, у Кнура материала много было, парень сделал несколько симпатичных шкатулок, множество оберегов и амулетов из дерева и кости. Кнур на эти сокровища загоревшимся взглядом посмотрел, стал перебирать, нахваливая и восхищенно охая.  
  
— Ты ж мое сокровище, — улыбнулся он до ушей, — я за такие безделушки нам и одежды прикуплю, и тканей, чтобы самим что-то пошить.  
  
На том и порешили. Поросят Кнур все же решил продать, а вот цыплята остались. И пока Дей готовил альфе клети в дорогу, тот Абе недалеко от дома по лесу поводил – показывал, как лес слушать и как с деревьями общаться. Старший обрадовался, что они снова вместе и не ругаются, но Абе все еще был сердит, потому получалось у него плохо. А Кнур, хоть и старался не обижаться на молодого и неопытного мальчишку, который в жизни ничего не смыслил, все равно отпустить не мог – уж что-что, а отношения с Деем он считал лишь своим делом, и то, что Абе туда полез, ему не пришлось по душе.  
  
Вернулись они все такие же сердитые да еще и промерзли, так как накидка была одна на двоих, та самая, с медвежьей головой. А сапог и вовсе не нашлось, потому Дей по возращению приготовил теплую ванну для ног. Кнур снова поворчал, что воду впустую тратят, но, засунув в корытце покрасневшие от холода и задеревеневшие от грязи ноги, сразу растекся, довольный и счастливый. Дей щеточкой и брату, и Кнуру ноги потер и спать их уложил, надеясь, что за ночь они отойдут и обиды забудут. Ведь никто из друидов так и не сказал омеге, что поссорились они из-за него.  
  


***

  
  
— Смотри, Абе, смотри, как соки по древу идут – это жизнь его. И жизнь всего леса. Когда тебе сила нужна будет, проси у деревьев, если сможешь с ними общаться, они и делиться будут.  
  
Абе пытался уловить то течение, что Кнур показывал, но волшебство жизни от омеги ускользало.  
  
— Там где жизнь, там и тепло. И потому огонь и лес взаимосвязаны. Научишься с лесом говорить, деревья слышать и жизнь их чувствовать, научишься и огнем управлять.  
  
— Сложно все это. Вот с воздухом мне быстро общий язык найти удалось, — поморщился Абе.  
  
— Ничего, я десять лет учился у брата, а многого так толком и не понял. Ты способный, и силы в тебе особенные. Так что не сдавайся. Чтобы когда я вернулся, был готов огонь заговаривать.  
  
Кнур обнял на прощание омег, поцеловал Дея в макушку и, забравшись на свою лошадку, повел ее в сторону Лумелина. Альфа собирался вернуться через десять дней и надеялся, что за это время с омегами ничего не случится. Сил Абе набрался немалых, ясень Самэра подрос почти на метр и по весне дерево брата можно будет в саду высадить. Но и болото тем же отвечало – темный маг захватил души людей в деревне и кранноге, питался их болью и страхом и шел за Абелаем по­ пятам. Если омега не будет осторожен, заберет его болото.  
  
В доме без хозяина стало слишком тихо и спокойно. И Дей часто с грустью вспоминал, как жил в деревушке Побегов Ясеня, когда не было никаких бед и горестей, когда еще его семья жива была и все были вместе. Как быстро всё исчезло, как легко оказалось разрушить счастье. Омеге казалось, что после смерти родителей он смог встать на ноги, справиться со всем и начал забывать о старом счастье, но, когда Кнура не стало, он понял, что за последний месяц вернулся в эту атмосферу полной семьи и с его отъездом все стало валиться из рук.  
  
Дей часто сидел на снегу, сжимая шкатулку с семечком Белинса и наблюдая, как Абе пытается договориться с деревом. Лес Абе слушал с пониманием, о себе говорил, зверей показывал, но вот жизнью не делился. Оставался, по словам младшего, «холодным и бездушным».  
  
На природу Абелай не злился, но вот на себя был очень зол. Сердился без повода, ругался, и иногда Дею хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь, чтобы под тяжелую руку не попадаться.  
  
За день до предполагаемого возращения Кнура Абе долго с каким-то де­рев­цем пытался наладить контакт, но когда понял, что не выходит, стал рычать, топтать снег, и, грохнувшись лицом в сугроб, застыл.  
  
— Вот, Абе, возьми, — Дей протянул брату сердце Белинса, — пусть он не дерево еще, но ведь будет.  
  
Абе сердито взглянул на брата из-под заснеженных бровей и взял шкатулку.  
  
— Наверно, мне глупо говорить что-то или пытаться помочь. Я в друидах не понимаю, да и не верил в них никогда. Всю жизнь отрицал, только и говорил тебе – нет такого. И в дедушку не верил. А про отца и не знал даже. Но я тебе все же посоветую не ругать себя за неудачи. Ты торопишься, потому что за нашу деревню тревожишься и за сердце Руэйдхри. Но я знаю, что мы справимся. И что у тебя обязательно получится, потому что и дед, и отец в тебя верили. И я верю.  
  
Абе вздохнул и сел.  
  
— Спасибо, Дей, иди пока приготовь что-нибудь вкусненькое, я надеюсь, Кнур сегодня вернется и привезет сапоги.  
  
Парень с улыбкой пошевелил закоченевшими пальцами на ногах.  
  
Дей кивнул, а Абелай снова уставился на упрямое дерево. Потом подумал немного, взял сердце брата и пошел бродить по лесу, пытаясь прислушаться и найти того, кто говорить с ним захочет. Но лес холодно шумел, словно посмеивался, словно сомневался, что Абе способен.  
  
— Или я сам сомневаюсь...  
  
Абелай задумчиво посмотрел на сердце Белинса.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь домой, к отцу и дедушке? Тогда помоги мне хоть немного.  
  
Семечко тускло сверкнуло, согревая промерзшие пальцы, но погибший мальчик не мог дать ему ответов, потому что сам ничего при жизни не знал. Омега спрятал семечко за пазуху и сел в снег, прижимаясь спиной к старой березе. И земля, и ствол казались холодными, неприветливыми, но Абе несколько раз выдохнул и заставил себя не обращать внимания на дискомфорт.  
  
Слабый ветерок обдувал юноше лицо, где-то над головой чирикал клест. Рядом с их избушкой лес был спокойным, болото не тревожило и не мучило его. Тишина была расслабляющей, и Абе, наверно, смог бы уснуть, если бы не пронизывающий до костей холод. Именно он и мешал сосредоточиться, заставлял стучать зубы и мешал слушать жизнь.  
  
— Я слишком горячий для всего этого, — словно поняв что-то важное, Абе надрезал ножом себе запястья и снова сел у деревьев.  
  
Вместе с кровью из тела уходило тепло и чувствительность. Мороз пробирался под легкую одежду, под кожу и вскоре Абе стало казаться, что он такой же холодный, как снег. Как и все в этом лесу. Кровь потихоньку выходила из ран, а дерево за спиной становилось все теплее, заботливей.  
  
Омега улыбнулся, закидывая голову и прижимаясь затылком к мягкому стволу, чувствуя, как кора забирается под кожу, треплет волосы, сплетаясь с ним своими ветками. Было немного страшно, что потеряв связь со своим телом, Абе уже не сможет вернуться. Но, словно шепот, в разум врывалась мысль, что все будет хорошо. Что тепло древа за спиной - не простая поддержка, а тонкие нити, что стали оплетать его тело и протянулись через землю к каждому дереву, это и есть та самая «жизнь», которую он искал.  
  
С каждой секундой связь становилась все крепче, линии, образующие загадочную сеть, вспыхивали в сознании и вели его все глубже в понимание этого мира.  
  
Каждое деревце, что питается соками земли, питает зверей, что живут в ее ветвях, питает воздух и небо, а то в ответ дарит земле необходимую влагу. Красота этого мира - лишь поверхностная оболочка истинной красоты, что скрывается под жестокой корой. Настоящая Жизнь – ее течение и переплетение – все можно увидеть, стоит лишь посмотреть вглубь.  
  
Жизнь каждого человека отмерена годами и, как круги на срезе толстого дуба, заполняют собой жизненный цикл дарующего им благословление альва. Альвы знают, как изменятся судьбы людей, и направляют их, следуя желаниям богов. И то, что люди отдалились и забыли об истинной сути божественных созданий, нисколько этих созданий не волнует – они вершители. Главы этой сложной пирамиды.  
  
Все в мире взаимосвязано. Каждая маленькая букашка имеет свое место и опыленный пчелой цветок станет плодом, что упадет в землю и прорастет новым деревом или накормит своими семенами птиц.  
  
И Абе – лишь маленькая крупица в круговерти жизни. Подчиняющийся воле богов и следующий выбранному альвами пути.  
  
Омегу в себя привела звонкая оплеуха. Абелай открыл глаза, все еще видя то, что обычному человеку было невидимо, и посмотрел на сердитое лицо брата.  
  
— Ваши друидские игры меня в могилу сведут! — скрывая за злостью свою боль, крикнул на младшего Дей. — Ты что, убить себя пытался?  
  
— У меня получилось, — просто ответил Абе, — у меня все получилось!

 

 

## 12\. Силы огня и леса -2

Кнур не вернулся этим вечером. Как и следующим. Дей себе места не находил, мешая Абе сосредоточиться и продолжить свое обучение. С каждым часом понимать окружающий его мир было все проще – лес с удовольствием отдавал знания, протягивал ветви, пытаясь поддержать, и наполнял Абе своим шепотом по ночам. И только Дей во всей этой гармонии казался чересчур беспокойным.  
  
— Ну чего ты мечешься? — Абелай усадил брата на скамью. — Займи себя чем-нибудь полезным, если так тревожишься.  
  
— А вдруг что случилось?  
  
— Кнур – взрослый мужчина, он способен за себя постоять. И я знаю – он в порядке, — Абе вздохнул, замечая, как горюет его брат, — он хороший альфа, но не жди от него большего, чем он дает. Кнур заинтересован лишь в постельных утехах, не отдавай ему свое сердце!  
  
— Да, — Дей понуро кивнул, — я знаю.  
  
Только звучало это слишком печально и Абелай пожалел, что раньше на это внимания не обратил. Его наивный братишка увлекся альфой, уделяющим ему слишком активное внимание, и теперь будет страдать. Но Абе надеялся, что Кнур понял свою ошибку и больше к брату не полезет. До возвращения альфы поговорить откровенно им больше не сложилось – Дей с невероятным усердием занимал себя делами, чистил все, до чего мог дотянуться, и досочки стругал, Абелай же, лесом влекомый, не мог удержаться и до самой ночи с деревьями говорил.  
  
Кнур вернулся через две недели. Братья услышали цокот копыт и со своих мест повскакивали. Когда же альфа в домик зашел, оба ему на шею бросились, выражая свою радость.  
  
— Вот ради такой встречи и спешил! — счастливым голосом проговорил альфа и обнял омег. — Как же хорошо дома, дорогие мои.  
  
— Ты задержался, — указал ему Абе и умолк, смотря на явившегося в дом мужчину: Кнур свою косматую бороду сбрил и сейчас у него лишь светлая жесткая щетина осталась. Волосы же вычесал и остриг до плеч. Преобразился и помолодел, так что смотреть на него стало приятно.  
  
— Нужно было все распродать и по хорошей цене. Спешил, как мог, — оправдался альфа.  
  
Дей тоже заметил изменение в его внешности и теперь смущенно любовался, отчего у Кнура на сердце очень тепло было. Быстро с альфы верхнюю одежду скинув, омеги проводили своего хозяина к столу, где заботливый Дей уже расставил горячий ужин и чарку с вином.  
  
Абелай же в привезенный мешок забрался и, пока Кнур еду нахваливал, себе вещи выбрал.  
  
— Отличная курточка, — сел он рядышком, хвастаясь обновкой.  
  
— Это я себе купил! — рыкнул на него Кнур.  
  
— Не отдам! — сердито фыркнул Абе в ответ.  
  
— Ну и не надо. Я две таких взял, — отмахнулся от него альфа, а Дей рассмеялся, чувствуя во всей этой перебранке что-то привычное и родное. Когда вся семья вместе – так хорошо на душе становилось. Но Абелай веселье и хорошее настроение брата не разделял. Как и счастливые взгляды старшего, потому решил Кнура на место поставить.  
  
— Ты весь насквозь омегами пропах, — поучительным тоном заявил Абе. — Вот все альфы такие: вокруг Дея крутятся, а чуть что – к другим омегам сбегают.  
  
От такого заявления Дей улыбаться перестал, а Кнур в сердцах по столу кулаком стукнул.  
  
— Я, если что-то обещаю, от своего слова не отступаюсь! А пахнет от меня гостеприимными хозяевами. У друга пятеро омег-подростков – хорошие и послушные мальчики, в отличие от некоторых. Они мне с товаром помогали, а дом у них небольшой, вот и спали мы все вповалку на одной постели. Но я их и пальцем не трогал, это же Лумелин – там такие порядки строгие, что за любой неверный взгляд меня бы мой друг головы лишил!  
  
— Спали они вместе, — передразнил Абе, Кнур раздраженно его в бок пихнул, скидывая со скамьи.  
  
— Дей, я тебе подарок привез, — обратился альфа к старшему, стараясь на Абе даже не смотреть, — обручальную гривну от меня не принял, так возьми простую. Знаю, тебя твоя татуировка смущает очень, вот – прикроешь, — Кнур протянул омеге маленький мешочек, из которого Дей достал широкое кожаное украшение с красивым выжженным рисунком.  
  
Сначала при виде украшения глаза у парня загорелись, открывая его истинные чувства, но потом Дей на брата взглянул, и этот взгляд от Кнура не ускользнул – Дей словно спрашивал у младшего позволения. И позволения не получив, взгляд его потух.  
  
— Не могу принять, — дрожащим голосом ответил парень. — Я твоих чувств не разделяю.  
  
Кнур сразу с лица спал. И если неприятные высказывания Абелая альфу разозлили, то отказ Дея сил лишил. Старший омега, скомканно извинившись, сбежал в свою комнатушку. Кнур же с трудом до своей постели добрался и рухнул, словно подкошенный.  
  
Абе на гривну с сомнением посмотрел, а потом все же решил с альфой поговорить. Только сев рядышком, заметил, как Кнур посерел и сжался – словно сердце его, замерзшее, не могло больше кровью тело снабжать.  
  
— Вот зачем ты мне соврал, что нет любви у тебя к Дею? — пожурил он мужчину. — Теперь мучаешься с разбитым сердцем.  
  
— А зачем ты вообще в наши отношения полез, — тихо, обреченно ответил альфа. — Я же заметил, что это ты его надоумил. Лучше бы Дей просто стеснялся и вежливо любезным притворялся, чем вот так прямо – отвергал.  
  
Абелай расстроенно губы поджал – Кнур был прав, и младшему омеге не стоило своему брату советы в таких делах давать. Конечно, Абе из лучших побуждений хотел брата от боли уберечь, да и намеренья Кнура до сих пор оставались для него непонятны. Но все же помочь альфе было необходимо. Хотя бы чтоб не загнулся.  
  
Взяв оставленный подарок, Абелай поднялся к брату. Дей комочком под одеялом прятался и друид заметил, что старший плачет. От этого еще сильней стыдно стало. Присев рядышком, вытащил своего горемыку, по волосам погладил, успокаивая.  
  
— Ты надень все же, — отдал он Дею гривну, — это просто подарок.  
  
Дей кивнул и сразу к себе украшение притянул.  
  
— И иди, с Кнуром посиди. Он устал с дороги сильно, может, ему какая помощь понадобится.  
  
Старший согласился, наверно, даже слишком радостно, отчего Абе еще сильнее головой покачал – оставалось лишь надеяться, что Кнур осторожен будет и брату не навредит.  
  
Дей только спустился, сразу заметил, как альфе плохо – над его постелью лампы не горели, кровать темным пятном выглядела и Кнур на ней – как большой усталый медведь. Тихонько подобравшись, омега присел на край постели. Но Кнур его сразу учуял, повернулся к нему лицом, за пояс парня обхватил и к себе поближе притянул, утыкаясь носом Дею в бедро. Омега сначала испугался, а потом расслабился – Кнур его просто обнимал. И тепло с ним рядом было и спокойно. Потому, положив голову на его жесткое большое плечо, Дей задремал.  
  


***

  
  
Дей проснулся поздно, чувствовал себя выспавшимся, отдохнувшим и немного придавленным. Альфа, что под боком лежал, во сне навалился, так что дышалось тяжело. Дей попытался выкарабкаться, но Кнур его под себя еще сильней подгреб.  
  
— Побудь со мной рядом, хоть еще немного, — попросил он в полудреме.  
  
Дей замер: с одной стороны – хотелось с Кнуром побыть, хорошо с ним было, а с другой – пугал его альфа. И проснувшись, хозяин завозился, стал рукой по телу елозить. Омега от смущения дышать перестал, переживая, что Кнур снова непристойности творить будет. Но почему-то не меньше переживал, что мужчина этого не сделает, потому что от любого прикосновения тело вздрагивало, горячим жаром обдавало и просило большего. Кнур же ладошкой по торсу прогулялся, у паха замер, но, словно испугавшись чего, руку убрал, и Дей невольно с разочарованием вздохнул.  
  
— Вставайте! — раздался тут же над самым ухом сердитый голос Абе, и Дей покраснел с головы до пят от своих прежних мыслей и желаний.  
  
Кнур потянулся, все еще одной рукой прижимая к себе омегу, и, довольный, чмокнул того в затылок.  
  
— Тебе кто моего брата позволял в постель засунуть? — спросил Абелай, но теперь в его голосе не было злобы: и Кнур, и Дей светились от счастья, и Абе от этого было тоже очень хорошо.  
  
— Да случайно залетел. Как с птичкой спал – шевельнуться страшно – вдруг придавлю! — Кнур еще раз поцеловал омегу, теперь над татуировкой, и наконец выпустил из своих объятий.  
  
— Именно, поосторожней с ним и руки не распускай! — Абе на всякий случай погрозил альфе кулаком, но тот руками развел и лицо невинное сделал. — Сегодня буду показывать, чему научился, — выпятив грудь, уже гордо заявил Абелай. — А завтра будешь меня огню учить.  
  
— Нет. Сегодня же, — твердо сказал Кнур. — Йоль приближается. Во время зимнего солнцестояния тебе нужно быть готовым с водой работать. Огонь же Йоль не любит, так что надо поспешить.  
  
Друиды по лесу почти до ночи ходили. Дея в доме оставили, и омега снова за работу засел, чтобы не скучать. Когда Кнур с Абелаем вернулись, оба выглядели довольными и счастливыми, и Дей был безмерно рад, что они больше не ругаются. Учитель учеником был удовлетворен – у Абе действительно все получалось, схватывал молодой друид все на лету. И Кнуру, конечно, немного завидно было, что силы у парня такие безграничные, но вместе с тем от души за него был рад – смотреть на то, как Абелай с природой сливается, как духи его принимают, было приятно.  
  
Замерзшие и скованные снегом деревья послушно тянули ветки к друиду, зверушки прыгали у Абе по плечам, а птички радостно чирикали, словно весну встречали. Кнур сам с лесом близок был, но такой отдачи никогда не видел – даже Самэру так не отвечали. И это давало друиду твердую уверенность, что Абелай действительно справится, сможет болото одолеть, хоть и не радостные новости узнал он в городе, и племянники плохие вести слали: темный маг свои владения расширял.  
  
Набродившись за день, они устали, но сытный ужин от Дея помог им с силами собраться, и Кнур продолжил обучение одной из самых плохо поддающихся стихий. Огонь Кнура любил – тепло в доме было благодаря магии друида, но мужчина не знал, справится ли Абелай с силами.  
  
На удивление, омега справлялся.  
  
Легко повторял, казалось бы, одинаковые движения, улавливал суть, чувствовал... но парочка не заметила, как увлеклась, и вскоре к ним со второго этажа сполз взмокший Дей.  
  
— Вы дом перегрели. Успокойтесь или сожжете его! — омега вспотел, одежда облепила стройное тело, прилипала к коже, и Кнур на него уставился, непроизвольно облизываясь, за что от Абе тут же схлопотал.  
  
— Прости, братишка, увлеклись, — Абе теперь и сам заметил, что мокрый насквозь и пот с него ручьями льется, так как в доме, как в бане протопили. Кнур же, хитрец, был свеж и сух. — Что от меня утаил? — толкнул он альфу в бок.  
  
— Да есть одна хитрость, — усмехнулся мужчина и стал новые возможности показывать.  
  
Дей же, умирая от жары, двери в домике открыл, надеясь хоть немного себя и помещение остудить. Только выйдя на крыльцо, тут же вернулся, и его испуганное выражение лица напугало и друидов.  
  
— Там… там... — заикаясь, испуганно попытался что-то сказать омега, но его тревогу и без слов поняли.  
  
Кнур и Абелай быстро одинаковые куртки накинули и во двор выбежали. За забором, что домик окружал, в ярком свете полной луны стоял всадник на огромном коне. А за спиной его армия из теней поднималась.  
  
— Дей, за калитку ни ногой! — строго заметил Кнур.  
  
— Нет уж, кто же вас защищать будет? — уже совсем без страха воскликнул парень и, вооружившись топором и ножом, встал рядом с братом.  
  
— Вот упрямец, — покачал головой Кнур, но спорить не стал – лишние руки им бы не помешали.  
  
Распахнув ворота, они вышли к темному магу навстречу. Стоял он недалеко, но, словно боясь защитного круга, что домик окружал, невидимую черту не пересекал. Чего маг желал, все и так догадывались. Но темный и слова не сказал, видимо, надеясь братьев убить и без переговоров сердце друида получить.  
  
Абе первых шагов от мага ждать не стал: земли коснувшись, заставил сквозь морозную почву корни подняться близ растущих деревьев. Лошадь мага пошатнулась, взбрыкнула, испугавшись оплетающих ее ветвей. Прислужники-тени же не успели от сил друида улизнуть и первые ряды, пошатнувшись, были корнями разломаны и под снег утащены.  
  
— Неплохо, мальчик, — голос темного мага был спокойный, тихий, но волшебством по всей долине разлетелся. — Что ты еще можешь сделать? Ни ты, ни твой бездарный учитель никогда не достигнете достаточных высот в магии, чтобы победить меня.  
  
Абелай разъяренно рыкнул, а маг на это лишь хохотнул, направляя своих темных слуг в атаку. С тенями друиды легко справлялись, они развеивались практически от любого прикосновения, но их было много, и пусть они и казались неопасными, даже Дей чувствовал исходящую от них злую ауру.  
  
Чем больше теней было уничтожено, тем слабее становились друиды, и вскоре им даже оружие было сложно поднять. Казалось, темнота высасывает из них силы и Дей старался как мог, чтобы не подпустить к ним злые чары.  
  
— Зря стараешься, Дей, — голос мага казался оглушающим и звучал отовсюду. — Отдай мне сердце друида. Скажи, что отказываешься от дома и всего, что там находится!  
  
— Нет! — твердо выкрикнул омега, сильнее сжимая свой топор и придерживая Абелая, который уже с трудом мог стоять. — Вы должны вернуться в дом!  
  
Дей попытался втолкнуть Абе за забор, но тот настойчиво покачал головой, словно какая-то сила удерживала рядом с магом. Абелай рассеянно крутился на месте, отмахиваясь от сгущающейся вокруг него темноты, а потом, споткнувшись, упал в снег. Его тут же плотной массой облепили тени, и Дей бросился к брату на выручку.  
  
— Отойди, — Кнур, который чувствовал себя немногим лучше, оттолкнул омегу и дыхнул на тварей огнем. Яркое пламя заставило тени отступить, они испуганно зашипели и сжались, придавленные светом, а Абе смог подняться на ноги. — Давай, используй то, чему я учил тебя! — велел альфа, уже более уверенно поворачиваясь к магу.  
  
Тот же, поняв, что друиды нашли силы, способные противостоять его чарам, испугано отступил, но быстро вытащил новый козырь.  
  
— Смотри, Дей, — крикнул всадник, привлекая внимание омеги, — я захватил нашего старого друга.  
  
Маг махнул рукой и плотная темная стена за его спиной чуть расступилась, открывая мужскую фигуру в черных путах. Дей с удивлением вглядывался в бледное лицо, пытаясь понять, кто перед ним, а узнав, сердито сжал кулаки.  
  
— Отпусти Тетора, — голос омеги дрожал от раздражения.  
  
— Обменяю его никчемную шкуру на сердце друида, — с усмешкой ответил маг.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь его тронуть! Вся деревня пойдет против тебя, — Дей злился, понимая, что маг действительно нашел их с братом слабость, ведь Тетор после смерти семьи, как и полагается главе деревни, заботился о парнях. Впрочем, сердобольный альфа заботился обо всех в их деревушке.  
  
— Побеги Ясеня полностью под моим контролем! — рассмеялся маг, а Дей посмотрел на Кнура, ища поддержки и совета.  
  
— Он прав, — подтвердил альфа, — и деревня Побегов Ясеня, и все леса до Серебристых гор под чарами темного болота.  
  
— Что же тогда делать? — Дей испуганно смотрел на брата, который тоже желал бы помочь Тетору, но и отдать семечко они не могли. Собравшись с силами, Дей вновь посмотрел на всадника, — ты не получишь сердце нашего деда! — твердо крикнул он.  
  
— Тогда Тетор умрет! — голос мага холодом разлился по окрестностям.  
  
— Эй, темный! — Абе вышел вперед, отпугивая тени горящими в руках огнями. — Отпусти Тетора и выходи сразиться один на один, если не трус!  
  
Маг на такие слова рассмеялся, заставляя своего коня встать на дыбы. Сейчас, в темном лесу, когда влияние друидов было слабо, он чувствовал себя победителем, но вместе с тем всем было ясно, что темному не хватает силы, и именно потому он и явился на чужую территорию – забрать семечко ясеня.  
  
— Сейчас ночь, и вы будете играть по моим правилам, — сердито взмахнув руками, он подозвал кого-то стоящего за его спиной. — Если вы не отдадите сердце добровольно, то умрете, и я заберу его сам!  
  
Из-за мага вышел высокий мужчина, его было сложно рассмотреть, так как тьма, казалось, укрывает его, словно он являлся частичкой мрака. Мужчина шагнул навстречу друидам и Кнур, встречая его, дыхнул на него огнем. Пламя осветило лес и черную фигуру, что бесстрашно приближалась, несмотря на огонь.  
  
— Сильф, — испуганно вскрикнул Кнур и схватился за топор. Но было поздно, и темное существо перехватило руку альфы; словно пушинку, сильф отшвырнул от себя друида и направился к Абелаю. Дей встал перед братом, прикрывая его и испуганно поглядывая в ту сторону, где оказался альфа. Кнур не пострадал, но теперь отбивался от множества теней, что мешали использовать ему огонь и вились вокруг, забирая его силы.  
  
— Беги в дом, братишка, — Абелай попытался отодвинуть старшего, готовясь к худшему, но прежде чем сильф сделал к ним последний шаг, рядом брать­ями пролетело несколько светящихся точек - между ними и темной фигурой на землю встало три альва.  
  
Самый длинноволосый из них обернулся к Абе и приветливо улыбнулся – это был тот самый отвергнутый жених. Абелай в ответ невольно улыбнулся волшебному существу. Между помощниками богов завязался разговор на никому не понятном языке, но говорили они явно не дружелюбно. Вскоре к словам присоединились агрессивные жесты, а потом они выхватили оружие и исчезли, скрываясь в Ивериаде.  
  
После того как козырь темного мага растворился в воздухе, он сердито взмахнул своим черным плащом и покинул земли друидов. Очевидно, чтобы собрать новое войско.  
  
— Почему этому проклятому магу прислуживает Сильф? — все еще пребывая в шоке, спросил Дей, помогая подняться потерявшему много сил Кнуру.  
  
— Сильфы никогда не делают ничего, не будучи в этом заинтересованы. Видно, этому сильно хотелось вас убить, — альфа похлопал Абелая по плечу, — а вот альв тот явно на кого-то глаз положил, потому и явился помочь.  
  
— Который? — с удивлением спросил Абе, и Кнур рассмеялся.  
  
Его подопечный, хоть и умный, и внимательный малый, к бедному альву был абсолютно равнодушен, а значит, ничего ухажеру не светит. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что любимых Абелаю мужчин ревнивый альв не будет сбивать с пути и жизнь портить не станет.

 

 

## 13\. Силы рек и озер

Утром вьюга столько снега намела, что всем троим пришлось за лопаты взяться, чтобы по двору можно было спокойно ходить. О том чтобы пойти в лес, никто не заикался – за снежной стеной пропасть легко, да и вчерашнее столкновение много сил отняло. Кнур сердился, предлагал Абе снова в корыте утопить, но юный друид твердил одно – река ему нужна. Река ждет, река поможет.  
  
Потому решили отложить изучение магии на пару дней, а пока к Йолю готовились: Кнур кабанчика зарубил и на вертеле его запек. Абе вытащил из погреба кадку с ясенем, который, несмотря на холодную погоду, был усыпан темно-зелеными листочками, и Дей весь дом веточками падуба украсил.  
  
Ближе к вечеру, когда метель утихла, в дом гости постучались – приехали Катир и Ерин, дядьку навестить. Хозяин племянников с радостью обнял, в дом пропуская.  
  
— Влюбился! — увидев дядьку, побритого, причесанного да еще и в новой одежде, тут же заявил старший брат.  
  
— На себя посмотри, — тыкнул в него Кнур, указывая на новый военный мундир и широкую гривну, что позорную татуировку Катира скрывала. Ерин на это лишь посмеялся и стал расспрашивать, чем их угощать в праздник будут.  
  
К ночи у дома огромный костер поднялся, такой, что выше крыши взвивался. Привлеченные ярким огоньком духи вокруг сновали, альвы крылышки показывали, в лес звали.  
  
Дей для каждого яблоко с корицей приготовил, сидра разогрел. Альфы же привезли из столицы спиртовку и с нее быстро захмелели, Ерин стал истории городские рассказывать, да такие, что Дей краснел и бледнел, в дом сбежать порывался, но Кнур его не пускал. К себе подсаживал, за руку удерживал и все споить пытался. Абелай с Катиром куда-то пропали, а когда вернулись, Катир улыбался до ушей, счастливый был.  
  
— Я ему магию свою показывал, — спокойно пояснил друид, а Ерин не упустил шанс съязвить и всяких глупостей напридумывать про «магию».  
  
Ночь Духов длинная вышла и теплая, вокруг костра танцевали и пели, и под утро Ерин даже уверял, что видел дикую охоту альвов.  
  
— У меня для тебя подарок, малой, — Кнур забрался в комнату Дея, когда все спать стали укладываться. Племянников своих он в соседние комнатушки положил, надеясь, что те храпом остальным мешать спать не будут. — Это оберег от темных чар. Что-то тебя бережет в этом мире, заботится, пусть и мои силы с тобой побудут.  
  
Кнур протянул юноше небольшой камушек бирюзы на шнурке, теплый на ощупь, с ярко-черными прожилками. Дей благодарно кивнул, позволил накрутить подарок себе на запястье.  
  
— Прости, у меня для тебя ничего нет, — смущенно проговорил парень.  
  
— Ты мне поцелуй подари, — тут же улыбнулся Кнур.  
  
Дей согласился. В день Духов принято было поцелуи близким дарить. Только альфа не позволил на невинном прикосновении остановиться, прижал омегу к себе покрепче, пальцами в волосы забрался, за затылок его к себе притягивая. Губы сладкие и желанные своими накрыл и отстраниться не позволял, пока сам не нацеловался. Дей от смущения не знал, куда глаза девать. Губы от поцелуя горели, щетиной натертые и жаром неестественным высушенные. И понравилось это омеге, и смутило.  
  
— Спасибо, сияющий мой. Обещаю заботиться о тебе и беречь от любых невзгод. Всегда рядом буду, пока сам не прогонишь.  
  
Дей испуганно головой замотал – нельзя было пустые обещания в первый день Йоля давать. Только те можно, что точно исполнишь и что вечно хранить будешь. Хотел от такого дара отказаться, но Кнур уже из комнатки вышел и с лесенки спустился.  
  
Там Абелая пьяного из своей постели выскреб и к ясеню подтащил.  
  
— Давай-ка, молодец, с Самэром пообщаемся, — сказал он, усаживая нетвердо стоящего на ногах омегу рядом с собой. — Он тебя точно чему научить сможет.  
  
Абе кивнул, а Кнур руку омеге сжал и второй ствола деревца коснулся...  
  


***

  
  
Дрекар рядом с домом в те­чение Йоля еще несколько раз садился, прежде чем Ерин и Катир согласились к службе вернуться. Уж больно им веселая компания приглянулась – никогда в доме дядьки столько смеха не было, как в этот Йоль. Еще семь дней парни кутили, выпили все, что горело, и съели все, что бегало.  
  
Днем, если погода позволяла, Катир и Абелай по лесу гуляли, о силе земли и неба говорили. Омега уверял, что есть у Катира, пусть и слабые, но все же друидские способности. Альфа же только кивал и все сильнее восхищался необыкновенным и красивым парнем. Абе, оказываясь в лесу, сильно менялся, смотрел сквозь чащу, видя что-то свое. Говорил твердо и отчетливо, но голос был такой теплый, что в каждый уголок сердца проникал. Катир готов был его часами слушать, боялся взгляд отвести от его горящих глаз, боялся пропустить что-то важное и столь же великолепное, как и все в Абелае. А по вечерам или за столом в теплом доме, или у костра говорили все задушевно, делясь чем-то, что внутри хранилось и выхода найти не могло.  
  
После нескольких таких вечеров Дей уже не пытался от Кнура сбежать, покорно и даже счастливо сидел с ним рядышком, или даже на колени к нему забирался, и альфа весь расцветал, улыбаясь до ушей. На их счастливую парочку быстро перестали обращать внимание, только Ерин время от времени подшучивал, что Кнур для Дея слишком стар, а вот он – Ерин – в самый раз, и если Ерин Дея в город увезет, там никто и слова про его татуировку не скажет. Хорошо, что он это не всерьез говорил, так как Кнур при любом поползновении в сторону Дея напрягался и рычать начинал.  
  
В последний вечер, когда уже стало ясно, что служивым гулять больше не дозволено, все немного взгрустнули. Кнур затянул печальные песенки, Ерин разлил остатки спиртовки, а Абелай о мире духов говорил. Рассевшись во дворе на полено и шкуры, все приятно улыбались, любуясь темным небом и северным сиянием.  
  
— Абе, я после Торри снова к дядьке приеду, рад будешь меня видеть? — осторожно спросил Катир.  
  
— Мне учиться еще многому, — не ответил прямо на его вопрос омега и, заметив как альфа погрустнел, ухмыльнувшись, спросил, — проведешь со мной мою первую течку?  
  
— Абе! Как можно! — возмущенно вспыхнул Дей.  
  
— В конце зимы войду в пору замужества, тогда же и течка первая придет, — не обратил внимания на брата младший.  
  
— Конечно, — запинаясь, ответил Катир, хоть в городе не раз в постели с омегами бывал, рядом с Абелаем альфа чувствовал себя необученным желторотиком и терял свою уверенность.  
  
— Это нехорошо! — снова попытался возмутиться Дей, но Абелай только рассмеялся над братом.  
  
— Ты так переживаешь, потому что у самого течка в конце Торри, и в своих желаниях признаваться ты не умеешь!  
  
Дей хотел что-то сказать, возразить, но только нахохлился и, закрыв рот, обиженно ушел. Кнур же запереживал, что если омега так и будет дальше упрямиться и неприступность изображать, ждут его очень тяжелые денечки.  
  


***

  
  
Когда племянники уехали, Абе немного загрустил, но Кнур ему отдыхать не давал, пока связь с миром духов была сильна, водил по другую сторону, пытался помочь с другими друидами встретиться и договориться.  
  
На девятый день Йоля Абелай твердо сказал, что готов и тянуть больше нет смысла. Именно сейчас нужно идти к реке и искать с ней связь.  
  
— Не хочу с вами идти, — Дей нервничал больше всех, — не могу смотреть, как ты брата убить пытаешься...  
  
— Вот потому ты и должен пойти, — встряхнул его Кнур, — чтобы я Абелая случайно не убил. Ты наш голос разума – в волшебство не верующий.  
  
Дей немного покраснел, так как, насмотревшись на все то, что вокруг него творится, трудно было магию отвергать, но вслух признать это не мог, все еще упрямился и боялся правды. Подгоняемый альфой, Дей быстро собрался и помог остальным быть готовыми. Абелай тоже нервничал, смотрел странно, задумчиво рассматривал небо, останавливался, что-то у леса спрашивал. И казалось и небо, и лес ему отвечают, понимают его лучше, чем люди. Да и он сам с ними ближе сейчас был. Словно терял связь с тем, кем он родился.  
  
До реки добирались долго. Болото, хоть и отступило, сдаваться не хотело. Несколько раз ведущий ребят Кнур проваливался по колено в черную гниль и потом с трудом оттуда выбирался. Абе хотел тут же брешь в земле закрыть, но альфа не позволял – силы нужно было беречь для связи с водой.  
  
Когда они дошли до неровного берега, покрытого черной смолянистой пленкой, солнце уже начинало опускаться к верхушкам деревьев и теперь нервничал и Дей, зная, что в сумерках темные силы будут вытягивать из друидов их жизнь. Подходить к реке было страшно – непонятно, то ли лед, то ли грязь делали поверхность плотной. Казалось, течения нет, вода застыла и река давно уснула под гнетом темной магии. На севере, где среди холмов располагался теплый источник, сейчас висела густая темно-коричневая дымка, и Дея аж передернуло от мысли, что Абе потом захочет отправиться и туда.  
  
Абелай прошелся вдоль берега присматриваясь, прислушиваясь. Река тяжело дышала, постанывала от боли, и хотелось протянуть ей руку, помочь выбраться из этой грязи. Но когда Абе мысленно пытался связаться с ней, то чувствовал барьер – черную пленку на поверхности.  
  
— Я должен зайти в реку, — остановившись у пологого спуска, сообщил омега.  
  
— Подожди, это же… опасно, — Дей задергался, но никто на него внимания не обращал. Тогда старший взял у Кнура веревку и, обвязав Абелая, привязал его к себе. Младший брат словно не замечал ничего, его губы шевелились в беззвучном обращении, а глаза, словно бездонные ямы, смотрели в пустоту.  
  
Еще до того как Дей замерзшими пальцами закончил с узелками, Абелай шагнул в воду. Темная пелена тут же обхватила его лодыжки, сжала, словно не хотела пускать дальше, и омеге пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сделать еще шаг. Холод воды он не чувствовал, но чувствовал боль от темной магии: она проникала под одежду, впивалась колючками в кожу, сдавливала и при каждом новом движении пыталась пробраться все глубже – до самой кости.  
  
Когда Абе погрузился по пояс, Дей стал спускаться за ним следом, не хотел рисковать и, если что-то пойдет не так, надеялся вытянуть брата. Кнур такую заботу не одобрял, но все же на всякий случай конец веревки вокруг дерева перетянул и в руках сжал. Абелай выглядел сосредоточенным и уверенным, у Дея же, только он воды коснулся, застучали зубы.  
  
Кнур про себя выругался, что не заставил омег раздеться, так как теперь их одежда была пропитана черной гнилью, и пожалел, что Дея с собой взял. Потому как мелкий, переживая за брата, сейчас торчал сморщенным посиневшим крючком из черной воды и судорожно цеплялся за веревку, глядя, как Абе погружается в реку.  
  
Абелай сделал еще один шаг и скрылся с головой. Дей сжал веревку, во все глаза смотря на плотную черную пелену, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть. От холода было тяжело дышать, ледяная вода проморозила тело, хотелось выбраться на берег, скинуть с себя одежду и развести огромный костер, жар от которого изгонит весь холод и из тела, и из этой реки.  
  
— Абе, Абе, — тихо стал поскуливать Дей, понимая, что время идет, а брат не возвращается, и что он не знает, что ему делать дальше. — Пожалуйста, не утони.  
  
В ответ на его несвязную просьбу вода в застывшей реке двинулась. Колыхнулась, заставляя темные массы направиться вниз по течению. Сначала медленно, неспешно, словно раздумывая, но с каждым мгновением все быстрее, ускоряясь, и вскоре течение стало таким сильным, что Дей не мог устоять на ногах.  
  
— Выходи из воды! — крикнул ему Кнур, но было слишком поздно. Следующий порыв толкнул омегу слишком сильно и тот шлепнулся в воду, что наконец приобрела светло-зеленоватый оттенок и очистилась от пленки.  
  
Дей тихо пискнул, выныривая, и стал подгребать к берегу. Кнур помог ему выбраться, но Дей тут же засуетился, заметив, что потерял в потоке веревку.  
  
— Я отпустил ее! Веревка! Веревка! Надо достать Абе! — Дей порывался снова кинуться в воду, но Кнур его удержал.  
  
— Смотри, Дей, смотри, что сделал твой брат.  
  
Дей удивленно уставился на реку, что из черной, неподвижной массы превратилась в бурлящую, переливающуюся голубым и сизым. Темная слизь с берегов смывалась быстрыми потоками, и из-под нее показалась смятая высушенная трава и опавшие осенние листья. Лес на берегу в одно мгновение преобразился – скрученные, высушенные деревья распрямились, подняли уставшие ветки и стряхнули с себя болотную тину. Ожили и оттаяли снегири, а по посветлевшему снегу проскакал освободившийся заяц.  
  
— Смотри, Дей! — Кнур снова привлек внимание омеги, показывая на то место, где погрузился под воду Абе.  
  
Туманная фигура, словно небесное облачко, сгустилась, принимая человеческий облик. Речной дух пролетел над своими владениями, коснулся чистой воды, подгоняя ее, заставляя мчаться еще быстрее, а потом нырнул к Абе, послав Кнуру на прощание взмах рукой.  
  
— Это… это? — Дей поверить не мог, что видел водяного. Когда-то давным-давно, как гласили легенды, рядом с каждым водоемом обитал заботливый альв, что помогал любимой стихии. Альв так приживался к водоему, что превращался в водяного. Только с тех пор минули века и водяных никто не видел.  
  
Кнур не успел ответить. Поверхность реки снова замерла и, словно расступаясь, раздвинулась, выпуская из своих недр Абелая. Одежда на юноше была совершенно сухая, а глаза горели пугающим синим огнем. Абе спокойно поднялся, а потом направился в лес, не обращая внимания ни на брата, ни на учителя. Дей не посмел его окликнуть или остановить. Что-то в Абе казалось настолько противоестественным, слишком волшебным, что Абелай показался Дею чужим.  
  
— Он слился с речным духом, — заметил Кнур, и голос его тоже был встревоженным. — Теперь, пока водяной не обучит Абе, он его не отпустит.  
  
— И долго это?  
  
— Не знаю. Может, день. А может – год. Никогда такого не видел. Связь твоего брата с природой невероятно сильна. Это замечательно, потому что это значит, что он легко очистит болото, победит темного мага и прорастит сердце вашего дедушки. Но есть и обратная сторона. Абе может так сильно отдалиться от своей мирской, материальной жизни, что не сможет в нее больше вернуться.  
  
— И что же делать? — Дей изумленно смотрел на то, как удаляется и исчезает в заснеженном лесу брат.  
  
— Сейчас тебе надо вернуться домой, обогреться и выпить горячего чаю – или ты заболеешь, — назидательно сказал Кнур, — а еще тебе придется вести меня, так как солнце садится, и у меня больше нет сил.  
  
Дей промерз до костей, дрожал и мог думать только о теплой постели. Кнура временами приходилось чуть ли не волоком тащить, при этом альфа умудрялся задумчиво философствовать о том, что болото действительно слабее, что они далеко от ясеня Самэра, а Кнур еще сознание не потерял. А еще говорил про то, какой Дей основательный и надежный, что на него всегда можно положиться, и он и через ночной лес домой притащит.  
  
Под саркастические замечания и шуточки Дей доковылял до спасительного дома, а там уж Кнур сам на ноги вскочил. И глядя на то, как альфа довольно и быстро по двору бегает, у омеги появились сомнения, настолько ли плохо в лесу Кнуру было. Может, хитрый альфа просто решил поиздеваться над щуплым и худощавым юношей?  
  
К счастью, Кнур не дал Дею долго размышлять, велел раздеться, завернул в одеяло и подал чаю.  
  
— Ты не поверишь! Колодец полон! Вода вернулась, Абелай реку очистил, и теперь вода будет.  
  
— Здорово, — Дей мечтательно улыбнулся. Вот завтра можно будет воды нагреть, одежду и покрывала постирать, а еще с себя грязь смыть.  
  
— Хочешь, баньку растоплю?  
  
— Сейчас? Это долго.  
  
— Я магией подогрею, через пару минут камни как огонь будут, воды сам наношу, тебя помою… — альфа хитро на Дея посмотрел, но тот, уставший и продрогший, этого даже не заметил и согласился. Уж очень хотелось тепла и свежести.  
  
Банный домик прятался за хлевом. Чуть ниже человеческого роста, он частично располагался под землей. Крыша из плотно переплетеных веток тоже была засыпана землей, а вход закрывался шкурами. Кнур подогрел воду на печи и принес несколько ведер в еще холодную баньку. Дей забираться вовнутрь не спешил – не хотелось даже раздеваться, после сегодняшнего переохлаждения хотелось побольше тепла. Кнур его понимал, потому сначала нагрел своим дыханием воздух, а потом, присев перед углублением в полу, где лежали большие камни, стал водить над ними ладонью, пока камни не раскраснелись и не начали потрескивать. В принесенную воду альфа добавил немного трав, а потом обильно полил камни, заставляя горячий пар наполнить помещение. Выбравшись, он стал поторапливать омегу.  
  
— Быстро раздевайся и иди греться!  
  
Дей стянул с себя всю одежду, немного краснея под неотрывным взглядом альфы, и забрался вовнутрь. Там, сев на жердочку, тут же расслабился. Пар пах еловой смолой и хвоей, захотелось тут же лечь и уснуть, только на полу были жесткие и прохладные доски, и ложиться на них не было желания.  
  
В баньке было совершенно темно. Через отверстие в потолке проникал слабый свет звезд, но из-за усталости Дей все равно не мог ничего разобрать. Поэтому, когда кто-то коснулся его, он подпрыгнул, ударившись головой об низкий потолок.  
  
— Это ж я! — послышался голос Кнура, это немного успокоило, но тут же испугало снова.  
  
— Ты как сюда забрался? Оставался же снаружи! — омега попытался отодвинуться, но не знал куда.  
  
— Мне же тоже тепла хочется, — снова раздалось над самым ухом, и альфа наглыми лапищами обхватил омегу за поясницу. Дей задышал глубже, чувствуя, как греет обжигающий пар и как обжигают чужие руки. В усталой голове завертелись назойливые мысли, что хочется этих рук больше и чтобы Кнур погладил его везде и, может, даже...  
  
Дей тихо вскрикнул, когда альфа подхватил его и уложил на пол. Доски оказались совсем не холодными, а разогретыми, как и все в маленькой баньке. Массивная фигура Кнура нависла над омегой, и сейчас Дей видел лишь его очертания в затуманенном звездном небе. Не было ни сил, ни желания возражать, напротив, хотелось, чтобы Кнур продолжал, чтобы делал всякие ужасные непристойности и, может, даже нарушил запреты Ллеу. От этих мыслей Дей покраснел, кровь еще быстрее побежала по венам, заставляя его сгорать от желания и жара.  
  
Кнур не спешил. Его молодой, но любвеобильный племянник надавал кучу полезных и не очень советов. Но главное – сказал не хватать омегу с наскока, позволить Дею привыкнуть и уж потом под венец тащить. А в последнем Кнур был уверен и намеревался все силы приложить, чтобы замечательный, хозяйственный Дей от него по весне не ушел.  
  
Легкими поцелуями альфа ощупывал нежную кожу. Тонкий слой водяного пара с еловым вкусом, смешиваясь с запахом омеги, делал его еще приятнее. До глупого хотелось облизать его с головы до пят, хотелось выласкать в чувствительных местечках, и чтобы Дей снова кончил ему в рот. От своих желаний Кнур уже давно отвык прятаться – слишком много лет одиночества и слишком давно погиб Гранн. Но с Деем хотелось опробовать все постепенно, вернуться в безбашенную молодость и играть в любовные игры под одеялом, прячась от строгих родителей и сурового взгляда богов. Гранн не достиг брачного возраста, когда они встретились и влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда. Тогда подростки напридумывали миллионы способов как доставить друг другу удовольствие и не разозлить Ллеу. И сейчас хотелось просто играться с горячим прекрасным телом, хотелось ласкаться и чувствовать руки Дея на своем члене. Ерин велел не спешить, и Кнуру уже и не хотелось вперед желаний Дея бежать.  
  
Юноша сладко постанывал, поглаживал своими маленькими ладошками по широкой спине, осторожно спускался к груди и замирал, боясь двигаться по направлению к животу. Дею хотелось, очень хотелось потрогать альфу, но он стеснялся и не был уверен, как правильно это делать. Стеснение и неуверенность Кнур перечеркнул одним легким движением – схватил Дея за запястье и положил на налитый кровью член. Омега вздрогнул, почувствовав горячую мощную плоть, что тянулась к нему с жаждой обладания.  
  
— Погладь его, малыш, просто погладь, — хриплый голос Кнура обдавал жаром не хуже поднимающегося от камней пара.  
  
Дей послушно стал ощупывать член альфы, хотя и видел уже раньше, только сейчас мог по-настоящему оценить размеры. Кнур так же поглаживал омегу, намного более точно и уверенно, от его прикосновений хотелось излиться, выпустить на волю желания и Дей постанывал, уже совершенно не стесняясь.  
  
Немного поласкав омеге член, Кнур стал поглаживать Дею дырочку между ягодицами. Имея немалый опыт, он знал, как омеге можно сделать приятнее всего, и стал осторожно вставлять в него палец, довольно улыбаясь, чувствуя, как Дей наполнен своей естественной смазкой. Альфа не спешил, осторожно разрабатывал, не собираясь делать парнишке больно, и следил за его реакцией, не желая, чтобы его снова оттолкнули.  
  
Дей немного испугался, понимая, к чему все это идет, внутри еще немного что-то сопротивлялось альфе, но голос разума заглушался желаниями тела. И сейчас Дей верил Кнуру, знал, что он не обидит и не перейдет черту. Потому расслабился и позволил себе получать удовольствие, которое альфа умело ему дарил. От ощущения, что Кнур постепенно вводит в него палец, сердце застучало еще быстрей, и Дею стало казаться, что от этого жара он сейчас потеряет сознание. Но потом понял, что ему просто сложно дышать. Татуировка на шее, словно удавкой, сдавила горло и омега почти не мог вдохнуть. Осознав это, Дей дернулся, попытался остановить альфу, но лишь тихо заскулил и отключился.  
  
Кнур заметил, что его партнер без сознания, когда горячая рука отпустила его чресла. Дей обмяк, не шевелился и Кнур обреченно вздохнул, решив, что Дей просто уснул.  
  
— Утомил я тебя? Вот как же мне не везет, мучиться теперь... — альфа подергал свой напряженный член и, решив, что от Дея не убудет, быстро себя удовлетворил, забрызгав семенем горячие камни.  
  
Будить юношу не хотелось, после бани следовало обмыться и Кнур уже разогрел воды.  
Он осторожно вынес омегу, уложил на скамью и облил, стирая куском тряпки остатки воды и пота. Так же ополоснул и себя, облегченно вздыхая, чувствуя, как избавился от застоявшейся грязи. Летом еще удавалось в природных водоемах помыться, а вот зимой без воды совсем не сладко было.  
  
Дей не проснулся и, завернув его в шкуру, Кнур отнес юношу на свою постель и лег рядышком. Засыпать с ним в объятьях было невероятно притягательно, и альфа был уверен, что так будет и дальше.

 

 

## 14\. Время Каллех

Дей проснулся в теплых объятьях, попытался подняться, но, только выбравшись из-под одеяла, тут же нырнул обратно: в домике было жутко холодно. Высунув наружу голову, Дей осмотрелся. Входная дверь была распахнута, снежок беспрепятственно залетал в сени, где уже имелся небольшой сугробик.  
  
— Кнур, — омега попытался растолкать альфу, тот смешно подергал носом, а потом открыл глаза, тут же прищуриваясь и притягивая омегу к себе поближе.  
  
— Доброе утро, мелкий. Понравилась вчерашняя банька? Может, еще повторим? — альфа с силой вдавливал Дея в себя, заставляя забыть о холоде и чувствовать, как внутри разгорается пламя. Пусть где-то за пределами их постели бушует вьюга, Дею стало все равно, он нежился в тепле.  
  
— Хочу, — ответил юноша, наслаждаясь мягкими поцелуями, горячими руками и желанием, что они дарили. Но увлеченную друг другом парочку прервал какой-то грохот, заставляя хозяина дома резко подпрыгнуть на месте и уставиться на незваного гостя.  
  
Забравшись в котелок чуть ли не с головой, Абелай пытался выскрести из него остатки еды. Собирая кашу руками и запихивая ее в рот, он жадно глотал, словно не ел месяц.  
  
— Абе! — Дей радостно воскликнул, заметив брата, и хотел броситься к нему, но Кнур резко его отдернул и указал на нечто, что Дей сразу и не заметил за высоким столом – на полу, припорошенный задуваемым с улицы снегом, лежал огромный серый зверь.  
  
— Волк... — пробормотал омега, тут же отступая и забираясь на постель с ногами.  
  
Кнур спокойно встал, завернулся в покрывало, чтоб не мерзнуть, и осторожно подошел к Абе.  
  
— Твоему другу было бы комфортнее снаружи, — громко произнес он.  
  
Абелай обернулся, и Дей вздрогнул. Сейчас лицо брата казалось звериной маской – его невозможно было узнать, волосы растрепались, клочьями свисая вокруг лица, а глаза горели волчьим огнем. Юноша рыкнул, и волк, поднявшись, вышел из дома. Из одежды на омеге остались лишь тонкая хлопчатая рубашка и такие же светлые штаны. Сапоги и куртку Абе потерял.  
  
Делая вид, что все так и должно быть, Кнур спокойно закрыл двери и, призвав свою магию, разогрел дом.  
  
— Осторожнее, Дей, — Кнур вернулся к ошарашенному омеге и принес ему одежду. — Абелай отдался духам, его человеческая сущность слаба и тонка. Воспоминания о тебе или о других людях смыты, и он пришел сюда лишь потому, что почувствовал голод и привык получать тут пищу.  
  
— Но... Как же...  
  
Абелай закончил с едой и, раскидывая посуду, направился к дверям. Дей, на ходу натягивая штаны, бросился за ним следом.  
  
— Стой, Абе, не ходи больше! — Дей попытался схватить брата, но тот зарычал, словно дикое животное, и Кнур с трудом успел убрать старшего с дороги. Молодой друид махнул рукой и его огромные когти распороли косяк.  
  
Дей, заметив, как дымкой уходит образ медвежьей лапы с кисти юноши, шлепнулся на пол. Огорчало не то, что Абе попытался его ударить, а то, что проявлялась его истинная суть – друидская ипостась, о которой часто говорили в легендах.  
  
— Он становится медведем, — произнес Дей, смотря вслед брату, что выбрался на улицу и, подозвав своего волка, вновь отправился в лес.  
  
— В этом сомневаюсь, не хватит ему знаний, и земля его еще не приняла. Но силы твоего брата огромны, потому природа его за собой зовет – отпускать не хочет. Возможно, не скоро Абе самим собой станет, но ты должен быть терпеливым, потому как ты сейчас его самая верная ниточка с его прежним миром. Он тебя любит и вернется к тебе, и тебе стоит принять его таким, какой он есть!  
  
— Таким? — Дей дрожащей рукой указал на след когтей.  
  
— Да! — Кнур сказал это строго, и Дей обиженно поджал губы. Он любил брата, но вся эта магия, испытания, что выпали им на долю, превращение, сильфы, колдун и боги ведают, что еще – Дей не был готов к такому. Он вообще не верил в волшебство и надеялся, что он самый обычный омега. Но если нет? Если его действительно принесли к дому Немоса альвы? Тогда... Что тогда?  
  
***  
  
Абелай закрыл глаза, рассматривая внутренним взором лесную чащобу. Все словно на ладони – каждое деревце, каждая веточка, каждое живое существо. И как предел для его виденья – топкое болото: черное, мерзкое, даже на таком расстоянии все изнутри скручивало, словно душу выпивало.  
  
Омега опустился в снег – от его света было легче дышать, легче справляться с темнотой. Холод приятно леденил пальцы, забирался за шиворот и прикасался к темной татуировке. Абелай чувствовал, как тают снежинки, коснувшись его кожи, растекаются крохотными капельками и возвращаются в землю.  
  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Абелаю казалось, что тело стало легким как пушинка. Он мог подняться в небо, унестись за горы, в одно мгновение преодолеть сотни миль, увидеть города и людей, найти других друидов и источники тьмы на земле. И одновременно с этим он чувствовал движение снежинок в воздухе, слышал, как принюхивается волчонок к следам своей добычи. Как мышь в поиске зерна скребется между корней деревьев и как замерзающая синичка, засыпает в своем гнездышке…  
  
— Я тебя слышу.  
  
Абелай потянулся сознанием, коснулся темной шерсти сердитого зверя, пригладил, успокоил. Позвал. Тяжелой поступью зверь с нежеланием направился к зовущему, останавливался, словно передумав, ускорялся, порыкивая, и вновь замирал. Абелай ждал, терпеливо наблюдая за его движениями, слушал его ушами, смотрел его глазами. Чувствовал, как лапы проваливаются в холодный снег, как воздух щипет ноздри и как неприятный запах человеческого тела заставляет зверя остановиться и пригнуть голову к земле.  
  
— Я не обижу.  
  
Абелай поднялся, рассматривая черного волка. Словно домашний пес, он сел на задние лапы и, покачав головой, рявкнул на друида.  
  
— Прости, но я не могу избавиться от этого запаха. Я тот, кто я есть – человек – и живу там, где живут мои братья. И ты не изменишься – ты дикий зверь, свободный и сильный. Но ты будешь моими глазами в темные ночи и моим оружием против врага. Это сблизит тебя с такими, как я, и отдалит от таких, как ты. Согласен ли ты, волк, быть моим другом?  
  
Зверь зарычал, поднимаясь на все четыре лапы, повел головой из стороны в сторону и снова рявкнул.  
  
— Благодарю тебя. Я буду заботиться о тебе и любить тебя, как не умеет любить зверь, но способен любить человек. И я дам тебе имя – Немос. Оно означает источник, и так звали моего отца.  
  
Абелай возвращался домой. Он слышал, как хрустит снег под ногами, чувствовал движение каждой маленькой снежной крупицы, что когда-то была водой и весной снова ею станет. Река что-то тихо и ненавязчиво шептала, и Абе слышал ее голос, улыбаясь от внутренней теплоты, что вызывал этот шепот и вспоминал, как провел с ней последние несколько дней.  
  
Сколько именно времени прошло, он не знал; когда водяной увел его в свой мир, Абе словно замер, окунулся в теплую воду и расслабленно поплыл по течению. Река говорила с неохотой, знания передавала скомкано, но Абе и не требовал, терпел, ждал, когда вода сама захочет поделиться... а потом он пришел в себя лежащим на снегу в лесу.  
  
Солнце ярко светило, отражалось от белоснежной поверхности земли и слепило глаза. Все вокруг казалось слишком белым, слишком жгучим, и Абелай прикрывал глаза, позволяя своему новому спутнику вести себя домой. Домой... Абе тянуло туда, где в ледяной земле лежал дедушка и отец, там требовались его силы, там его ждали, и Абе был уверен, что еще немного, совсем самую малость, и он будет готов...  
  
А еще тянуло к шкатулке из оленьего рога, в которой дремал младший брат, и в теплый дом, где ворчливый учитель приветственно похлопает по плечу, где старший братишка обнимет и будет держать за руку крепко-крепко...  
  
— Дей... я иду...  
  
Абе коснулся мягкой шкуры, проваливаясь в нее, как в легкую перину, и лес закружился перед глазами с бешеной скоростью, мелькая и петляя под ногами сильного зверя. Немос нес его домой...  
  
Образ знакомого дома приятно защипал где-то в сердце. Абе и не заметил, как привык к этой заброшенной в неизвестности лачуге. Чувствуя, как от радости и предвкушения колотит сердце, он распахнул двери. Все то же приветливое тепло, множество ламп, пылающий камин и улыбчивый, довольный жизнью хозяин.  
  
— Кнур! — Абе с порога бросился альфе на шею. — Я волка приручил! — тут же поделился друид.  
  
— А я твоего брата, — хитро усмехнулся Кнур. — Не переживай, я его не обижаю, и не спешу. Теперь я вспомнил, что надо омеге давать время на раздумья.  
  
Абелай хохотнул и быстро осмотрелся, ища взглядом брата.  
  
— Он лошадку мою кормит и хлев решил почистить: мы что-то увлеклись и всех моих питомцев съели... Надо будет по весне новых купить...  
  
Омега его не дослушал, снова выскочил на улицу, спеша обнять родного человека. Дей был увлечен своим занятием и, когда Абе с криком бросился ему на спину, испуганно вскрикнул и попытался младшего оттолкнуть.  
  
— Ты чего, Дей? Сияющий мой, почему такой нервный?  
  
— Абе! — Дей, узнав брата и поняв, что вода того больше не держит, разревелся и бросился ему на шею. — Я так скучал... переживал. Тебя две недели не было, Йоль закончился, а вода тебя так и не отпустила. Мне очень страшно было.  
  
— А я подумал, Кнур тебя отвлек, — Абе хитро братцу подмигнул и Дей залился краской. Кнур, хоть все так же был движим своими эгоистичными желаниями, уже без спросу под одежду не лез. И вообще был сдержанным, гладил, целовал, позволяя Дею привыкнуть и свое тело понять, но на большем не настаивал. И все же Дей знал, что когда-нибудь будет что-то еще, чем просто ласки, и обязательно с этим альфой, и временами не мог дождаться.  
  
Вернувшись в дом, Абе снова стал взахлеб рассказывать о том, что от воды узнал. Про свои голодные набеги он ничего не помнил, и Дей с Кнуром решили его этим и не тревожить. Сейчас Абелай казался самим собой – жи­вым, ве­селым и не­веро­ят­но до­воль­ным. Когда темнеть стало, Абе, наконец, наговорился, осип и стал клевать носом. Альфа его на привычное место уложил – на шкуры перед камином – и с Деем на свою кровать лег.  
  
Утром Абелай продолжил без умолку болтать, а на Северную Даль обрушились лютые морозы. Дей двери не мог открыть, чтобы за дровами сходить или воды принести, потому что ледяной воздух пронизывал до костей, а колодец покрылся широкой коркой льда, и Кнуру даже магией не удалось его растопить. Они оказались заперты в четырех стенах с омегой, у которого было словесное недержание, и им ничего не оставалось, как молча выслушивать все одно и то же и по кругу.  
  
Ближе к вечеру Абе наконец успокоился, сел рядом с окном и загрустил. Было видно, что всем своим существом друид рвется наружу, но смертное тело морозов не выдержит.  
  
— Каллех сердится, — сообщил юноша, — не нравится ему темное болото, гниль на деревьях морозам не поддается, звери в тине утопшие на его зов не отвечают. Злится он, сильно злится.  
  
— Каллех - сказочный омега, что зимой управляет? — спросил брат.  
  
— Не сказочный он, — фыркнул Абе, — когда-то он простым альвом был, но так сильно зиму полюбил, что управлять снегом стал и теперь един с сезоном.  
  
— Да как это возможно? — Дей снова заворчал. — Все это детские сказки, что Улис нам рассказывал.  
  
— Ты же водяного видел, чем Каллех хуже? — вступился за Абе Кнур.  
  
— Потому что это всего лишь морозы, очередная зима, зачем придумывать к ней какого-то альва! — почти выкрикнул старший.  
  
— Ты ни во что не веришь, Дей, — уже со злостью рыкнул на брата Абелай, — ни в деда, ни в отца не верил. И даже в Белинса не верил, хоть я и говорил, что есть у него силы. Потащил нас в болото, увел из дома, из-за тебя сейчас сердце Руэйдхри там для темного мага оставлено. И Белинс погиб!  
  
Высказавшись, Абе закусил губу. Уж очень зло все вышло. Дей ничего не ответил, на второй этаж забрался и в своей комнате закрылся. Кнур немного поразмыслил, а потом решил все же своего омегу поддержать – ведь так хорошие альфы и должны делать. Временами очень хотелось с Ерином посоветоваться, хотя и неловко было, что вот Кнур – взрослый альфа, и мужем был – а до сих пор не научился разбираться в потемках омежьей души и вынужден просить помощи у племянников. Когда же Дея не понимал, грустно становилось, но альфа все равно старался – своего добиться решил и не отступал.  
  
Юноша сидел над очередной деревянной поделкой и ожесточенно ее стругал. На появление Кнура даже не обернулся, и альфа ему руку на плечо положил, чтобы успокоить.  
  
— Погорячился твой брат, — Кнур хотел еще добавить, что Абе бестолковый, молодой и несдержанный, но понимал, что это его собственное недовольство слишком непоседливым братцем говорит.  
  
— Нет. Все правильно сказал, — сердито сбросил его руку Дей. — Я действительно ни во что не верил. И сейчас не хочу. Потому что я не хочу быть бастардом альвов!  
  
— Альвы тоже немного люди. Они чувствуют, влюбляются и детей рожают. Только если один из родителей человек, то оставить ребенка в своем мире альв не может, потому и приходится отдавать их людям. Твой отец хорошее дело сделал – тебя маленького приютил, но твои родные родители бросать тебя не хотели, просто оставить не могли.  
  
Дей кивнул, хлюпая носом, а потом повернулся к Кнуру и прижался к его груди, всхлипывая понемногу. Очень тяжело осознавать, что тебя бросили. Но Дей также прекрасно знал, что Немос и Улис любили его, пусть даже он и чужой был. Такими их застал Абе и, присоединившись, обнял брата.  
  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя во всем винить. Это глупость, ты сам знаешь, просто злость на меня нашла.  
  
— Знаю, — Дей обнял брата в ответ.  
  
— Как потеплеет, пойдём с землей общаться! — попытался всех отвлечь и взбодрить Кнур.  
  
— И Дей с нами!  
  
— Конечно, это самая безопасная и интересная стихия будет!  
  


***

  
  
Каллех лес морозил еще долго. За ворота было выйти тяжело – снегом намело огромные горы, и стужа кожу сжигала, дышать было больно и глаза не открыть. Но кушать что-то было надо, потому Кнур и Абе, закутавшись во все, что в доме было, ходили на охоту и за дровами. Дей лошадку в дом перевел, чтобы не окочурилась. От ее запаха в доме есть было неприятно, но губить несчастную скотину никто не хотел.  
  
На одной из своих вылазок друиды заметили в небе парящий планер – один из малых экипажей Дрекара. А потом с планера к ним посылочку сбросили, и оба бросились к упавшему в сугроб ящику.  
  
— Это от Катира, — воскликнул Кнур, и Абе тут же стал забирать у него из рук послание, желая сам прочитать. Но альфа посмеивался и письмо не отдавал. — «Как бы мне хотелось самому прибыть и все рассказать», — стал он зачитывать письмо вслух, — «я очень скучаю и надеюсь, что смогу к тебе вскоре приехать. Но на юге разразилась война и наши Дрекары отправлены на патрули. Это отвлекло Грогга от Северной Дали: не пошлет он армию раньше времени, и вы сможете колдуна победить. Но, боюсь, к твоему шестнадцатилетию не успею вернуться..."  
  
Абе наконец вырвал письмо и стал читать дальше сам. Кнур же расстроился, понимая, что племянники снова будут воевать и не как Катир сказал – патрулировать, а сами в бойню лезть, потому как летчики Дрекаров - самые сильные отряды. И Абелай это тоже понимал, потому перечитал письмо еще раз десять.  
  
— Раз он обещал, то приедет.  
  
— Угу, — было видно, что Абе расстроен, — меня всегда тревожили вести о войнах. Вот что людям неймется? Все есть в нашем королевстве, зачем на юг потянуло? Когда царь очередную войну затевал, я Дагде молитвы посвящал, надеясь, что отец за горы не уедет. Видно, давно я к богам не обращался, потому и уехал Катир.  
  
— Не потому, Абе, — Кнур хотел еще что-то сказать, но передумал.  
  
В посылке еще спиртовка оказалась и сладости, которые Кнур для Дея припрятал. Абе все равно не заметил – слишком был своими мыслями поглощен.

 

 

## 15\. Силы бескрайней земли

Когда морозы успокоились и лошадь вновь смогли перевести в стойло, жители маленького домика уже порядком измучились от невозможности просто погулять и подышать свежим воздухом. Середина Торри выдалась теплой, солнечной и еще более снежной. Немного позабыв об учебе и проблемах, Кнур и его гости днями напролет бегали по лесу, играли в снежки и строили снежных человечков.  
  
Временами над лесом проскальзывали бесшумные планеры и оставляли послания, за которыми Абелай бежал сломя голову и зачитывал до дыр. Катир писал с нежностью и любовью, заставляя молодого друида расстроенно сжимать губы – ведь альфа кормил его надеждами, что он скоро приедет. И так и не приезжал.  
  
Когда снег вокруг домика окончательно умялся, а парни смогли очистить землю, Кнур сказал, что теперь можно приступить к общению с прародителем природы, с Дагдой, великим создателем и творцом. Абе сразу загорелся, с готовностью принялся согревать промороженную зимой землю, сушить ее для встречи и чистить для полного союза. Дей с тревогой поглядывал на брата, вспоминая, чем закончились их прошлые уроки. Слова Кнура, что эта стихия самая безопасная и дружелюбная, почти не радовали, ведь Кнур и раньше уверял, что все идет правильно и хорошо.  
  
И все же на их первое единение Дей пришел смотреть, без капризов и нытья. Друиды расчистили полянку за домом и сейчас среди снежного леса она казалась сказочным местом – покрытая свежей зеленой травой и мелкими цветочками, над которыми суетились букашки. Магия огня сохраняла тепло, Абелай заставил прорасти траву и принес маленький кусочек лета в заснеженную зиму.  
  
Кнур и Абе, взявшись за руки, легли на теплый ковер зелени, и через несколько минут их тела пропали, словно растворившись и слившись с землей. Дей задергался, хоть его и предупредили об этом, он все равно чувствовал тревогу. Ожидая их возвращения, омега исходил полянку вдоль и поперек.  
  
На поверхность вернулся один лишь Кнур и просто сообщил, что Абе увлечен болтовней и возвращаться не хочет. По ту сторону у него оказалось слишком много собеседников, и теперь омега задержится там надолго.  
  
— Главное, не волнуйся, это совершенно безопасно! — твердо сказал альфа, и Дею пришлось смириться.  
  
Абе вернулся через пару дней, счастливый до одури, но зато наговорившийся всласть и потому не сыпавший на своих сожителей словами. Лишь предложил Дею отправиться с ним в подземный мир.  
  
— Тебе понравится! — с горящим взглядом заверял брат.  
  
Дею пришлось согласиться, он не хотел расстраивать Абе, а также мечтал хоть немного прикоснуться к тому миру, в котором теперь очень много времени проводил его младший брат.  
  
Зеленую полянку чуть припорошило снегом, но Кнур легко раздул снежинки и вернул лето. Абелай сел на траву и похлопал ладошкой рядом, приглашая брата. Дей, все еще неуверенный и немного смущенный, подчинился. Тут же рядом сел Кнур и взял Дея за руку, придавая ему уверенности. Все втроем они легли на траву, и Абе тихо заговорил:  
  
— Просто закрой глаза и позволь нам с Кнуром все сделать самим. Простым людям не подвластен Ивериад, они не способны попасть туда, но друиды могут провести за собой тех, кто им дорог и близок.  
  
Сначала было странно тепло. Ледяной зимний ветер обдувал лицо, а земля по-летнему грела спину. Руки Абе и Кнура казались неестественно горячими, и Дею все время хотелось открыть глаза и посмотреть, что же происходит, но он заставлял себя зажмуриться и терпеливо ждать, когда магия случится.  
  
— Не бойся... — приятный тихий шепот заставил Дея вздрогнуть. Голос, казалось, прозвучал в его голове.  
  
— Ты можешь открыть глаза, — голос альфы так же звучал совсем рядом и далеко одновременно.  
  
Дей послушно распахнул веки и удивленно замер, открыв рот. Они находились где-то в темном пространстве, где пе­реп­ле­тения корней и подземных речушек высвечивались маленькими огоньками и превращали темноту в звездное небо.  
  
— Что это...  
  
— Ивериад, — спокойно ответил Абе. Его тело тоже казалось полупрозрачным, невесомо зависшим в этом звездном пространстве с легкой улыбкой на губах и сиянием в глазах. — И ты действительно наполовину альв.  
  
Брат провел рукой Дею по груди и омега опустил взгляд. В отличие от Кнура и Абе он был полностью прозрачен, и только слабое мерцание отмечало присутствие его тела. Кнур тоже погладил омегу по прозрачным волосам и успокаивающе улыбнулся, а Дей почувствовал, что задыхается. От нахлынувших чувств, от тяжелых воспоминаний, что полились водопадом в его голову, заставляя вспоминать то, что он бессознательно старался забыть.  
  
— Успокойся, мелкий.  
  
Кнур потряс его за плечо, но Дей ревел, не замечая ни друидов, ни обеспокоенных маленьких альвов, что крутились вокруг и пытались ловить его соленые слезы.  
  
— Выводи его отсюда! — обеспокоенно приказал Абе и Кнур, обхватив Дея руками, дернулся вверх, словно выплывая из-под земли.  
  
Дей очнулся на все той же зеленой поляне и, вскочив на ноги, бросился домой. Сейчас ему хотелось спрятаться от своих мыслей, перестать слышать слова отца и снова обо всем забыть. Но вместе с тем столь дорогие ему воспоминания сделали его полноценным и возвращали его потерянную часть.  
  


***

  
  
Немос никогда не любил армию и оружие, но его призвали, и отказаться не было возможности. К счастью, он попал в охранные войска местного краннога и раз в месяц навещал в деревне отца и жениха. Служба была бы невероятно скучной, если бы он не познакомился со странным парнем, который очень хотел попасть в покои к князю. На расспросы омега отмалчивался, обиженно дул губы и требовал свое. Закончилось бы это палками у позорного столба, если бы Немос не заметил странное тепло, исходящее от омеги.  
  
Силы друида у Немоса были слабы, он с трудом чувствовал землю, но все же он замечал вещи, которые простым людям были не подвластны, вот и в Си – так звали юношу – Немос заметил что-то необычное. Почти два месяца омега ходил кругами и упрашивал, Немос и хотел помочь, и понимал, что не получится. Но потом, проникнувшись теплыми чувствами к несчастному, все же рискнул пойти на преступление.  
  
Он провел омегу в покои князя, хотя это и могло грозить ему смертью. То, что там провернул Си, повергло его в шок. Юноша забрал у князя какой-то бубенчик и срезал клок волос. А потом, превратившись в крошечную светящуюся точку, исчез.  
  
Немос думал, что более своего необычного знакомого не увидит, но Си появился перед ним спустя несколько дней.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, друид, — альв поклонился. — Ваш князь по незнанию забрал мой волшебный амулет, без которого я не мог вернуться в свой настоящий облик. Я забрал клок его волос, чтобы он забыл о похищенном предмете и обо мне. Тебя же мне хочется наградить чем-то более приятным.  
  
Альв поцеловал Немоса, а потом, словно поддавшись каким-то желаниям, увлек его за собой в лес. Там молодой альв отдался человеку, признавшись сначала в симпатии, а спустя несколько месяцев их встреч - в более глубоких чувствах. Альфа тоже полюбил красивого неземного юношу. Но счастье их длилось недолго. Родные Си прознали про их союз и заперли омегу в Ивериаде.  
  
Немос сильно горевал, но ничего поделать не мог – не было у него сил, чтобы в мир духов попасть. Когда он вернулся домой, деревенские на него сильно обозлились из-за татуировки на шее, что появилась из-за внебрачной связи. Но жених, что был другом детства, пожалел, простил, надел свадебную гривну и сделал своим супругом.  
  
Когда через год у них на крыльце появилась корзина с младенцем, Улис немного разозлился. Юноша был обижен на своего альфу, что с другим возлег. О маленьком Дее Улис говорил, как о чужом, ругал неповинного мальчика, но очень быстро сердце омеги оттаяло, и он принял и полюбил ребенка, как своего. К сожалению, брошенных слов было не воротить, и вся деревня про Дея говорила, как про подкидыша альвов.  
  
Уже когда мальчик подрос, Улис пытался загладить свою вину, рассказывая и Дею и Абелаю хорошие и добрые истории, где детей альвов любят и превозносят, как самых важных и очень необычных. Но злые слова деревенских все равно ранили Дея. Немос же от сына и не пытался скрывать, что тот рожден от большой любви его и молодого альва Си. Только Дей такие слова воспринимал в штыки, сбегал и плакал. Так и в тот день случилось, когда деревня огнем охвачена была...  
  
— Я в доме спрятался, не заметил огня, — заливаясь слезами, рассказывал Дей Кнуру, — а потом когда пламя всю деревню пожрало, я стал от дыма задыхаться и выбрался из своего уголка. Тогда понял, что выйти не могу, что мне даже до окна не добраться, потому что всюду огонь был. Никогда так не боялся, как в тот момент, был уверен, что сгорю. А потом пришел отец, его одежда обуглилась, волосы полыхали, и он прикрыл меня от осыпающегося потолка. Я видел его боль, но он повторял мне, что все будет хорошо, что он мне поможет и защитит. Он всегда меня защищал и поддерживал. И в тот день вынес из горящего дома, хотя сам выжить после того не смог.  
  
Кнур мальчишку к себе прижал, не зная, как еще утешить и успокоить. Забыл уже давно, как с людьми надо общаться, и тем более позабыл, какие слова омегам в тревожные моменты говорить и еще меньше хотел пугать тем, что знал. Но Дею от объятий было легче, он понемногу успокаивался.  
  
— Не знаю, почему все забыл. Просто не хотел думать, что плохое со мной случилось. Но я сам видел, как обгоревшее тело Немоса дедушка в семечко превратил и мне в руки вложил. Он тогда все силы из себя выжал, чтобы реку призвать и огонь потушить. В один день поседел и на столетие состарился. Говорил мне, что мне надо Абелаю и Белинсу помочь силы их открыть, заботиться о младших братьях и свой правильный путь найти. Я тогда напугался и ничего не понимал. Или не хотел понимать. Воспоминания в такой дымке, словно я младенцем был. Когда Руэйдхри и свое тело в семечко превратил, я останки в одеяло завернул. Похоронили их за домом и никому не сказали, что не было там их. А семена Абелай забрал. Я и не думал, что они важны. Мне тогда больно очень было, я считал, что отец из-за меня погиб. Да так все и было...  
  
— Неправда, Дей, — Абе словно из неоткуда появился, — Немос сделал то, что считал правильным – сына своего защищал. И нет твоей вины, что пламя в деревню пришло. Это темный маг свои силы испытывал, деревню припугнуть решил и кранног уничтожить пытался. Но благодаря дедушке этого не произошло. Много сил тогда маг потерял, но и мы тоже ослабели.  
  
— Мой брат примерно тогда же погиб, — добавил альфа. — Болото внезапно расти стало, вышло из берегов и к нашему дому бросилось. Он свою жизнь отдал, чтобы остановить его. Видно, что-то пять лет назад темного мага подпитало сильно, что он решил магию в ход пустить. Но мы смогли его остановить. Пусть и большой ценой. Теперь же сможем и уничтожить, — Кнур уверенно на Абелая посмотрел.  
  
Юноша с согласием кивнул и Дею конфетку дал, чтобы тот больше не горевал. В объятьях альфы и брата тот уже успокоился. Понял, что семья у него еще осталась, пусть и потерял он многих, у него всегда будет рядом Абелай.  
  
— Кнур, ты ведь тоже со мной будешь?  
  
— Конечно, буду, мелкий. Я же обещание дал!  
  


***

  
  
Дей за Абелаем постоянно следил. Брат странным стал. Точнее, не странным, а совсем не похожим на прежнего. Задумчивый, все время куда-то смотрел, и в погребе с ясенем Самэра обнимался. Кнур говорил, что обучение завершилось, Абе теперь в полной гармонии с собой и природой, и молодой друид растерян от всех этих знаний. Тяжело было боль земли чувствовать и не знать, как помочь. Сложно понимать язык зверей, слышать разговоры деревьев и вопросы духов. А еще тяжелее всем им отвечать и разума не лишиться.  
  
Абе справлялся, приноравливался со всеми и каждым беседу вести, не торопил и сам не суетился. От того необычным казался – весь в своем мире и в своих мыслях. Иногда юноша не слышал, что ему люди говорили, забывал о том, какое время, забывал обедать приходить. Но его этим никто не попрекал, наоборот – поддерживать пытались.  
  
В конце Торри над домиком внезапно нависла темная туча – прибыл из столицы военный Дрекар. Кнур с Деем радостно выбежали гостей встречать. Соскучились по городским альфам. Племянники из корабля вышли, но Дрекар подниматься не стал, видно, времени у них было не много.  
  
— Где Абе? — с порога спросил Катир.  
  
— Лес слушает. Не знаю, когда придет, — расстроил его дядя, и альфа судьбу решил не испытывать, сам бросился юношу искать.  
  
Ерин же в дом зашел, было видно, что мужчина уставший, осунулся и бородой светлой оброс. Дею конфет вручил, дяде вяленого мяса и сушеной рыбы привез.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогой, за гостинцы, — Кнур племянника за стол усадил и немного спиртовки налил, — расскажи лучше, как дела на фронте и скоро ли война закончится.  
  
— Плохо все, дядька. Нам в город пришлось за подкреплением летать. Катир на свой страх и риск курс сменил, уж очень хотел Абелая увидеть. Не поделили наши цари земли свои, хоть и братьями были, дерутся теперь насмерть. А клочок и капли пролитой не стоит – сухая, неплодородная земля, и трава там не растет, и мыши не живут. И вот уже второй месяц воюем, и покуда друг другу воинов всех не перебьют, не успокоятся цари.  
  
— Нехорошо, Ерин. Ты прав, — Кнур тяжело вздохнул. — Надеюсь, найдется тот, кто образумит правителей, и вы снова дома окажетесь.  
  
— И не говори, дядя, я себе только симпатичного омегу присмотрел. Думал остепениться в кои-то веки. И Катир, вот, на Абелая запал. Может, и уйдет со службы. Он хорошо себя показал, ему в запас отправиться позволят. Главное, чтобы Абе его драгоценный не кривлялся, — Ерин на Дея покосился.  
  
— Не беспокойся, — Кнур усмехнулся, — там любовь крепкая, молодые сердца друг друга нашли, и уже ничего их не разъединит.  
  


***

  
  
Катир Абелая почти сразу отыскал. Словно чувствовал, куда идти надо, душа туда тянула. Юноша замер перед огромным лосем, положив руки ему на широкую грудь. Только вокруг его длинных пальцев словно медвежья лапа дымкой кружила. Заметив это, Катир замер, хотя и хотел броситься к омеге.  
  
Слышал он о друидах и об их силах немало. Отец о слиянии духов много рассказывал, сам временами такой связи добивался, но говорил, что сложно это – себя человеческого терять. А вот сейчас перед Катиром Абе стоял, но не совсем тот самый Абе, которого он знал. Душа его, с природой соединившись, лишила юношу его самого, и вряд ли омега друга узнает.  
  
Замедлив шаг, Катир пытался просто омегой налюбоваться, времени у него немного было, раз обнять не удастся, хоть увидеть – и то хорошо. Но, услышав его шаги, Абелай обернулся, и, увидев его волчий взгляд, альфа испугался, сделал шаг назад. Лось тяжело махнул головой, замычал, предупреждая, что человеку тут не место.  
  
Абе же, слегка хлопнув животное, твердым шагом к альфе направился. Катир напрягся, почувствовал, как от страха сердце в пятки уходит, потому как медвежья фигура над Абе стала казаться еще ярче. Омега почти вплотную к нему подошел и Катир понял, что бежать поздно. От зверя не убежишь.  
  
Холодный волчий взгляд полоснул по альфе, Абе, словно в саму душу посмотрел, потом отвернулся, забрался сохатому на спину и собрался уезжать.  
  
— Стой!  
  
Слово само вырвалось. Не хотелось Катиру, чтобы омега ушел и слова не сказав, горько стало, что не пообщался с ним хоть мгновение. Ведь он сюда явился, нарушив приказ и плохо для него все это кончится. Но уж больно Абе хотелось увидеть.  
  
Омега замер, лося остановил и, вернувшись, протянул Катиру руку. Альфа на мгновение опешил, сначала на ладонь широкую смотря, и лишь потом уже в ясно-голубые глаза заглянул.  
  
— Не бойся меня! — Абе был серьезен, и строгость в его лице говорила, что Катир глупость сделал, когда страх омеге показал. Потому он теперь уже твердо за руку схватился и позволил себя на лося закинуть. Животное недовольно головой тряхнуло, а потом быстрым шагом направилось к домику.  
  
Катир сидел, в макушку Абе смотрел и думал, что обнять его хочет и сказать что-то очень важное, что потом уже поздно говорить будет. Но так и не смог понять что. Лось недалеко от домика остановился, и Абе его отпустил. Катира же за руку к кораблю повел. Там его уже нетерпеливо ждали – Дрекар вот-вот отчалить должен был.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что друиду всего важнее земля. Что я за природу биться буду и, возможно, домой однажды не вернусь, — Абе говорил это, продолжая Катира за собой тянуть и к нему не поворачиваясь. — Знаешь ведь, что силы мои иногда сильнее, чем то, что меня человеком делает. И могу не заметить, как стану зверем, покалечу. Или убью даже!  
  
Абелай резко обернулся, Катиру в глаза посмотрел. От этого взгляда мысли путаться стали, глупо на языке запрыгали, альфа воздуха в себя побольше набрал, надеясь, что получится сказать все, что на сердце и душе...  
  
— Мой отец друидом был. Всегда так же говорил. Но я в него верил. И любил всегда, потому что восхищался и знал, что, что бы ни случилось, Самэр о нас позаботится, потому что для друида земля важнее всего, а для Самэра мы самые важные были!  
  
По лицу Абе легкое удивление пробежало, а потом он сильно дернул альфу к себе за воротник и грубо поцеловал. Катир сам в него вцепился, в перечные губы, от которых голову сносило, от которых тело жаром обдавало и сердце начинало стучать так быстро и громко, что ничего не слышал он больше вокруг.  
  
Ерин и любопытные вояки, что из корабля наблюдали за поцелуем, радостно засвистели, и Абелай оттолкнул от себя альфу.  
  
— Если ты погибнешь, я сам за твоей душой явлюсь! — злобно рыкнул он альфе в лицо, подталкивая к кораблю и Катир заметил, как блестят мокрые дорожки слез на его щеках.  
  
Но альфа не успел больше ничего сказать, Ерин запихнул его вовнутрь, и почти сразу Дрекар в небо поднялся. Абелай же быстрым шагом в лес направился. Кнур головой покачал и, сказав Дею дом не покидать, тоже отправился в лес, старые долги выпрашивать.  
  
Самэр как-то по молодости оказал одну услугу альву, брат не рассказал, что именно сделал, но Кнур знал, что если альв про его брата не забыл, то и помочь сможет. Выбрав место, где между мирами людей и духов вуаль была тонкая, попытался должника позвать. Но вместо призываемого явился высокий длинноволосый альв, что за Абелаем ухлестывать пытался.  
  
— Вот так и знал, что твоих подлых ручонок дело.  
  
— Нет в моих поступках ничего подлого и предосудительного, — альв тряхнул головой, волосы свои распрямляя. – Просто племянник твой ну никак в женихи такому незаурядному друиду не подойдет!  
  
— А кто подойдет? — фыркнул Кнур. — Уж не ты ли? И с каких пор альвы решают, кого любить людям, а кого нет? Не смог добиться расположения омеги обычными методами, так и не лезь в его жизнь. Сними морок с царя нашего, пусть глупая война закончится.  
  
— Я вообще-то ради общего блага старался и вам одолжение сделал, — альв снова пренебрежительно головой махнул, — занял войска Грогга, чтобы они мои и ваши леса не сожгли, а еще любовничка твоего от озлобленного сильфа, что за бастардами гонялся, избавил. Почву для битвы подготовил! Вот теперь подрос ваш друид, пусть мага успокоит, чтобы не разводил грязь свою на моих территориях. Тогда война и закончится!  
  
Закончив речь, альв исчез, а Кнур задумчиво голову почесал – неспроста оговорка про свои территории у божественного создания вышла – видимо сам он – княже местных земель и действительно о долине печется. Только методы уж слишком неразумные использует, как бы светлому народцу все это боком не встало.  
  
Домой вернулся уже с одной целью: собрать своих воинов смелых – Абе и Дея – и идти мага убивать. Вот только дома он никого не застал.

 

 

## 16\. Сердце друида

— Мы должны в деревню вернуться, сердце дедушки забрать! — голос у Абелая был такой, что Дей даже рта открыть не посмел. — Нас мой знакомый лось отвезет, так что доберемся туда еще до ночи!  
  
— А назад как? Стемнеет – и ослабеешь? — спросил Дей и тут же язык прикусил.  
  
— Во мне достаточно сил болоту противостоять. Не сломает оно меня! — еще жестче Абе ответил.  
  
Дей только послушно кивнул и спешно вещи собрал, так как Абелай вообще о еде и воде не подумал.  
  
Лось и вправду к дому подошел, позволил на его огромную спину забраться, а потом понес так, что Дей только в брата испуганно вцепиться успел, чтобы не свалиться, и глаза зажал, чтобы снег в них не летел. Без устали животное везло их почти целый день и до деревни добрались, когда темнеть только начинало. Дей с ужасом и изумлением свое родное селение осматривал – раньше чистые и красивые домики покосились и черной плесенью поросли, дым из труб не шел, а на улице ни одного жителя видно не было. Словно вымерли все. И деревушка действительно мертвой и пугающе мрачной выглядела. Омега аж поежился, с ужасом представляя, как тут сейчас люди живут.  
  
— Пойдем, — Абе его за руку дернул, к их домику повел, что единственный более-менее чистым и не покосившимся остался.  
  
Дей за братом следом плелся, атмосфера его пугала, угнетала. Страшно было видеть, во что любимое село превратилось. И еще страшнее понимать было, что, чем дольше они с Абе ждут, тем хуже жителям. Нужно было брать оружие в руки и идти против темных сил, уничтожить злого мага и освободить деревенских. Когда Абе двери в домик распахнул, в нос ударил яркий запах крови, что, несмотря на мороз, казалась свежей и неестественно блестела в слабом отблеске садящегося солнца.  
  
— Не смотри! — младший попытался Дея от дверей оттолкнуть, но тот уже и так все увидел: домик их, некогда чистый и аккуратный, сейчас был останками завален и на груде бесформенных тел голова Мапонуса лежала.  
  
— Негодяй, проклятый чародей, — зло зашипел Абелай. Продолжая прикрывать старшему брату глаза, он закрыл двери в дом и пытался сам от увиденного отойти, — решил своей черной магией сердце к себе переманить, и теми, кто его колдовству сопротивлялся, воспользовался!  
  
— Зачем... Как же так... — Дей не мог поверить, что кто-то мог быть столь жестким и погубить ни в чем неповинных людей. Братья от домика на пару шагов отошли, не решаясь снова войти вовнутрь.  
  
— Явились, голубчики! — раздалось за спиной и юноши быстро обернулись, встречаясь с непрошеным гостем.  
  
Взрослый крепкий альфа, один из сельских жителей, с улыбкой на них поглядывал и оружие в руках держал. И все в его фигуре было неестественным – и искривленные руки, и лицо почерневшее. Словно все светлое, что в человеке когда-то было, против него обратилось и изнутри сломало. Подчинение колдуну мирным жителям дорого обошлось – души их измученные спасения искали, а тела разрушались и теряли человеческий облик.  
  
— Отойди, Дей, — Абелай попытался брата от опасности отстранить, но Дей, когда чувствовал, что родным опасность грозила, собирался, упрямство свое включал и теперь от младшего брата ни на шаг не сдвинулся.  
  
— Некуда идти вам. Сейчас вся деревня тут будет. А мне наш повелитель награду даст за то, что я вас убил! — мужчина оскалился, показывая почерневшие изломанные зубы.  
  
— Не убил еще! — смело выкрикнул Дей, а Абе его к себе потянул, стараясь с дороги убрать.  
  
С собой у омег ничего из оружия не было, только небольшое шило у Дея завалялось, что он для работы использовал. Поэтому, когда мужчина в руке нож поднял, Абе стал брата в дом утягивать, а Дей руки в сторону выставил, младшего грудью защищая. В нее мужчина нож и метнул. Дей только вздрогнул, своим глазам не веря, а Абе отчаянно вскрикнул, подхватывая падающего брата на руки.  
  
— Не уйдете! — к домику уже направлялись, прихрамывая, размахивая почерневшими руками, другие жители деревни.  
  
Абе, продолжая брата на руках удерживать, только грозно по-медвежьи рыкнул, заставляя мужчину немного отступить. С Деем на руках дверь все никак открываться не хотела, а Абе весь свой прежний пыл растерял, видя, как родной человек кровью истекает и дышать почти не может – нож точно посредине груди торчал, и не верилось, что при такой ране юноша выживет.  
  
Когда Абе с дверью все же справился, шум за спиной усилился. К домику добралось еще пару человек и какой-то смутно знакомый альфа метнул в сторону омег топорик для рубки дров. Абе с трудом головой успел дернуть и оружие рядом с его носом пролетело. Зато другой альфа на Абе бросился и нож ему в спину воткнул. Абе на мгновение огнем изнутри обожгло, все тело от боли скрутило, а потом, сам того не осознавая, Абе стал силы с леса собирать.  
  
Нож из спины сам выполз и выпал. Фигура омеги увеличилась, и без того высокий Абелай раза в два выше стал, тело его окрепло, и жители деревушки от такого преображения испугались, отшатнулись, давая Абе шанс уйти. Все еще удерживая Дея на руках, он шагнул в дом, пригибаясь и спиной потолок задевая. Добрался до погреба, где земля от снега была свободна, и нырнул в глубину.  
  
Ивериад легко принял обоих, затянул и понес в выбранном направлении. Словно одно мгновение прошло – и Абе на ноги поднялся уже в другом погребе. Головой дверцу откинул, выбираясь на поверхность, и раненного брата в руки Кнуру вручил.  
  
— Вы же… оба... — Кнур хоть и почувствовал движение духов и как вуаль между мирами прорвалась, но никак не ожидал подобное увидеть.  
  
Дей почти не дышал, хрипло всхлипывал, кровью захлебываясь, и у Кнура при виде него такого сердце болело. Абе же продолжал понемногу расти и альфа поспешил его на улицу выгнать.  
  
— Иди на полянку нашу. Сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Зеленый летний уголок снова снегом занесло, но Абелай его быстро расчистил. Они уложили на траву Дея и Кнур несколько ведер воды принес.  
  
— Знаешь, что делать? Понимаешь сам, что натворил? — зло спрашивал Кнур, медленно вытаскивая нож из груди омеги.  
  
Абе в ответ лишь глазами похлопал в знак согласия и руки поднял, воду к телу Дея направил. Кнур тоже помочь пытался, но в отличии от молодого друида достаточно сил не имел. Только лишь чувствовал, как вода Абе силу отдает и как тот из нее жизнь к телу Дея направляет. Сколько точно времени прошло, альфа сказать не мог, неотрывно на сжатые веки Дея смотрел и мысленно всем богам молился. Когда же вздрогнули они и юноша глаза открыл, Кнур с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— Вот что вы за дураки такие... — альфа помог Дею подняться и в дом повел.  
  
— А с Абе как? — омега удивленно на огромную фигуру брата взглянул, что замерла на зеленой полянке.  
  
— Украл чужую жизнь. Вот теперь и расплачивается. Может, по незнанию, а может – по глупости, забрал душу дерева, вот и заняла она место в его теле. Пару дней теперь там побудет.  
  
— Так замерзнет же?  
  
— Погрею, не переживай. В дом все равно не занесем уже – корни пустил, вот, смотри – и цветет.  
  
Только оказавшись вместе с омегой в теплой постели, Кнур дал волю своим чувствам – прижал Дея к себе покрепче, не позволяя и пальцем шевельнуть, и тихонько поплакал ему в макушку – потерял уже одного любимого, не пережил бы потерю второго.  
  
Пару дней пришлось Дею за братом ухаживать – снег с него стряхивать, в покрывало заворачивать. От юноши в нем мало чего осталось – нос сучком да руки-веточки. Но потом он быстро к своему облику вернулся, у леса пошел прощения просить. Кнур лишь головой качал – глупость омеги сделали, сунулись в логово врага, совсем не подготовившись, чуть оба не погибли. Дей еще потом признался, что они даже не знают, где семена ясеня лежат, потому что прошлой весной Белинс их забрал, закопал где-то в погребе. Говорил, что глубоко.  
  
Кнур, стараясь от переживаний отвлечься, план разрабатывал – ходил вокруг болота, проверял его, прислушивался. Обдумывал, как лучше его усмирить и лишить мага сил.  
  
К концу Торри было решено идти к топи, постараться лес от нее освободить, грязь прогнать и потом уже самого мага головы лишить. У Абелая, после того, как из дерева душу вырвал, на теле все листочки прорастали, но альфа обещал, что к следующей зиме это пройдет. И велел поосторожнее с живыми быть – ненароком можно и человека загубить, пытаясь себя исцелить. Абелаю этого бы не хотелось, но и как силы свои контролировать, понять пока не получалось. Временами нарадоваться не мог, ощущая себя единым с лесом, с водой и бескрайним небом. Сливаясь с природой и наслаждаясь ее дарами: свободой ветра, жизненными потоками земли, буйством воды и теплом огня. Но иногда так далеко уносило его небо, что дорогу назад найти не мог, а лес утягивал, превращал в животное, и Абе с ужасом понимал, что не замечает, как утекает время, как уходят дни, недели, месяцы. И как он сам становится зверем.  
  
— Был бы Катир рядом, не произошло бы такого, — сам себе бурчал он под нос.  
  
— Тебе надо чувствовать связь с миром, отдавать себя ему, а тут, среди людей, сердце оставить – чтобы всегда вернуться к нему мог.  
  
— Далеко мое сердце...  
  
— Вот, Дей всегда с тобой рядом.  
  
— Дей – мой любимый брат. А сердце мое далеко, — упрямо покачал головой друид.  
  
Они наконец собрались, были готовы сразиться со злом и изгнать тьму из Северной Дали. Дей хоть и согласился с друидами идти, до последней секунды на пороге мялся – надеялся, что позволят остаться и дома их дожидаться.  
  
— У тебя скоро течка, мелкий, я чувствую, — Кнур игриво куснул Дея в шею под ухом и юноша протяжно застонал, заставляя альфу счастливо улыбаться, а Абе отводить взгляд. — Не оставлю одного! Лучше рядышком постой, меня своим запахом поддержи.  
  
Любовные игры этой парочки все больше вызывали раздражение у друида. Его слишком быстро повзрослевшее тело требовало любви, и рядом не было никого, кто бы мог ему эту любовь подарить. Все полученные от Катира письма омега бережно хранил у своей постели и по ночам вдыхал его запах, переполненный же­лани­ями, которые могли бы смутить и видавшего виды Ерина.  
  
Дей был слишком скромен и стеснителен, с ним о своих переживаниях Абелай поговорить не мог. А Кнур старался подстроиться под своего омегу, не давил на него, хотя было видно, что обоим уже невтерпеж. Только в этой парочке для младшего омеги не было места, и потому Абелай заставлял себя терпеть эти показательные ласки, что время от времени позволял себе взрослый альфа. Но чем дальше, тем сложнее было их не замечать.  
  
К болоту шел маленький, воинственно настроенный отряд. Оружие в руках сжимали, о предстоящей встрече думали. Абелай и Кнур на болоте свои силы будут использовать, чтобы тьму прогнать, в то время Дей их охранять будет – защищать от темных тварей, чтобы дать друидам время в духовном мире со злом сражаться.  
  
Абелай четкое направление выбрал, уверяя, что центр болота и его силы где-то там. Снег, сначала белый и чистый, весело скрипел под ногами. Но чем глубже они в лес уходили, тем темнее становился снег. И после друидов на земле бордовые следы оставались – словно кровь их орошала болото. Дею с каждым мгновением все страшнее становилось и лишь уверенность Абе, его развевающиеся золотистые кудри, словно солнышко светящиеся, заставили за братом идти и помнить, что он должен помочь.  
  
Когда топи совсем черные стали, Кнур голову в плечи втянул, тяжело ему было, а Абе все так же шел – не свернуть ему было с пути, друид шел землю очищать и сейчас только этой мыслью существовал. Остановился омега напротив огромного черного древа, изогнутого и скрученного темными чарами.  
  
— Тут центр болота. Здесь темный маг свои силы черпает, — твердо сказал друид и воткнул в булькающую под ногами топь сухую ветвь. Палка, несмотря на зимнюю стужу, ожила и стала мелкими веточками обрастать. — Если справимся сегодня, мага самого легко победим!  
  
Кнур головой тряхнул, усталость прогоняя, и рядом с младшим встал. Дей же, топор свой любимый в руках сжал и стал внимательно оглядываться, а про себя молился, чтобы черные твари в этот раз не появились.  
  
Друиды руки подняли, словно солнце призывая, и сквозь грязные вершины деревьев и вправду лучи пробиваться стали. Сначала небольшим кругом очертило светлое место, где друиды стояли, а потом потихоньку стало с тьмой бороться, отталкивать ее, выгоняя из леса. Тени сжимались, корчились, издавая противный испуганный писк и отходили. Деревья, что под свет попадали, распрямлялись, тину с отяжелевших веток скидывали и помогали друидам от грязи пространство очищать.  
  
Но недолго болото властвовать позволило. Почувствовал маг, что против него борьба началась, и активнее темные твари шевелиться стали. Из болота появилось несколько изгнивших трупяков и Дей с отчаянным криком им черепа посрубал. А потом топь словно ожила. Забурлила, завыла, поднимая когтистые лапы-ветки, выбрались из-под трясины почерневшие корни и бросились на друидов. Только у кольца света, как о барьер, бились, не могли их тронуть. Дей попытался убирать ветки, но толку от этого не было, когда же понял, что им до друидов не добраться, чуть отступил, проверяя другую опасность.  
  
От происходящего омеге все страшнее становилось. Уже не понимал, как на ногах держится. Вой, что от болота шел, в ушах звенел, хотелось бросить оружие и спрятаться с головой хоть куда-нибудь. Треск веток, чавканье трясины, хлюпанье болотной топи, все это смешалось в безумную какофонию звуков и Дей постоянно оглядывался, ощущая опасность и приближавшихся со всех сторон врагов.  
  
Силы света все активнее по болоту били, все крепче его прижимали, и в отчаянных попытках темные массы грязью в друидов кидались, шипели, выгорая от солнечных лучей, и снова поднимались. Когда из болота очередные трупяки выползли, то на ноги они уже подняться почти не могли. Но упорно ползком направились к друидам. Один Абелаю в ногу вцепился, в попытках его укусить, но Дей с размаху его оттолкнул и на тонкую шею топор опустил. Потом сразу к Кнуру на выручку направился. Его штук пять мертвяков окружило.  
  
— Осторожнее, мелкий, — дрожа от напряжения, прошептал альфа, — не подпускай их близко, и от веток уклоняйся. Снова тебя ядом потравят.  
  
— Не переживай, — Дей пытался храбриться и даже улыбку натянул, хотя внутри всего от ужаса трясло, — только вы поспешите, а то я уже проголодался.  
  
Троих мертвецов Дей быстро уложил, еще пока они из болота выбирались. Два других за омегой пошли, про друида забыв. Облезлыми черепами потряхивая и зубами поклацывая, медленно они теснили Дея к почерневшему старому дереву. Одна из веток ударила юношу в спину, сбивая с ног. Дей шлепнулся во влажную трясину и тут же подскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как от ледяной воды и страху и сил набрался. Боль в спине на плечи надавила, тяжело стало руки поднимать, но перед мертвяками сдаваться Дей не собирался. Собравшись, как мог, отпрыгнул в сторону и несколько раз одному по сгнившей черепушке рубанул. Второй же с удовольствием парня по раненой спине когтями поцарапал. Дей вскрикнул и обернулся к скелету. Но ударить его не успел, потому как из-под воды выпрыгнула черная ветвь и Дея в грудь ударила, откидывая на несколько метров.  
  
— Черти... — выругнулся Кнур, глядя на распростертое тело омеги.  
  
— Не смей отступать! — голос Абе на человеческий не был похож, словно само солнце заговорило, пробирал его голос до самых костей. Но Дей не шевелился и Кнур, опустив руки, бросился к нему.  
  
Упрямого мертвеца, что за Деем шел, альфа легко разбил, над юношей же замер, не зная, как к нему подступиться – спину ему не сильно поцарапало, только ядом потравило. А вот на груди серьезная рана была. С трудом с дыханием совладав, сел он рядом, попытался Дея ровнее уложить.  
  
— Тряпку дай, рану прикрою, — прошептал омега, — и к Абелаю вернись! Ему помощь нужна.  
  
— Абе справится. А тебе моя помощь нужнее.  
  
Кнур оторвал кусок от своей рубашки и попытался рану перевязать. Вроде и не глубоко ветка распорола, лишь кожу в дюйм глубиной разорвала, а кровь с такой силой лилась, что в од­но мгновение рубашку пропитала. Кнур губу закусил, от злости на себя, что Дея взял и что помочь не может.  
  
— Вот что ж ты, мелкий, вечно в неприятности попадаешь!  
  
Дей уже не отвечал, тяжело и прерывисто дышал, от яда мучаясь и быстро теряя кровь. Альфа руки на рану положил, сжал тряпицу, чувствуя, как течет между пальцами влага – не вода, но жизни в ней еще больше. Может, и не хотела вода с ним силами делиться, но и отпускать Дея Кнур не собирался. Потому собрал всю волю в кулак и попытался сделать то, чему Самэр когда-то учил.  
  
Потоки легко из его тела к Дею полились, словно открытая река выплеснулись, с трудом Кнур смог их остановить.  
  
— Ну же, любимый, прими жизнь мою! — Кнур поцеловал омегу в бледные губы, к его дыханию прислушиваясь. — Врут все, что друиду земля важнее. Вот что важно – сердце его. И ты – мое сердце.  
  
Абелай еще один толчок сделал, почти все силы отдавая, изгнал темную силу с небольшой поляны – откинул болото, вызволяя лес из-под его власти. Солнечный свет сквозь деревья прорвался, освещая побледневшего Дея. Яркие лучи коснулись глаз и омега вздрогнул, просыпаясь.  
  
— Ты весь седой, — изумленно проговорил он, поднимая руку и притрагиваясь к совершенно белым волосам друида.  
  
— Это потому, что кто-то не слушается и себя не бережет, — пробурчал Кнур и осторожно обнял Дея.  
  
Омега поднялся, хоть и слабость была, но боль отступила, и топор снова в руке удержать мог. Кнур внимательно осмотрел затянувшиеся раны, от которых лишь светлые тонкие шрамы остались. Самому ему тяжело было, но показывать это он не собирался. Ему нужно было вернуться в солнечный круг и помочь Абе завершить очищение. Сейчас молодой друид на болоте выглядел ярким столбом света, от которого тот небольшими ручейками разбегался и помогал лесу.  
  
Но прежде чем альфа смог к Абе вернуться, заметил, как у кромки света какая-то фигура появилась. Достав свой топорик, он замер рядом с Деем, ожидая от нового гостя первых шагов. Помявшись немного, тень, словно проверяя себя, осторожно в свет ступила. Неприятно поморщилась, а потом спокойно стала к Кнуру приближаться.  
  
— Кто это? Кто-то из краннога? — спросил Дей. Перед ними явно не темное существо, магом созданное, было.  
  
Незнакомец на обычного исхудалого омегу походил и, чем ближе он подступал, тем тревожнее у Кнура на душе было. Когда же незнакомец замер всего в нескольких шагах от них, альфа свое оружие опустил.  
  
— Ты ли это? — не веря своим глазам, произнес он.  
  
— Я! — уверенно сказал омега. — Твой любимый муж. Не рад меня видеть?  
  
Дей удивленно посмотрел на омегу, потом на альфу. Кнур действительно мужчину узнал. Выглядел ошарашенным, растерянным. Гранн – или то, что его образ приняло – снова стал к Кнуру приближаться и Дей вперед вышел, собираясь обескураженного альфу защищать.  
  
— А ты что за малолетний оборванец? — Гранн брезгливо указал костлявым пальцем на разорванную одежду и окровавленные лохмотья на груди. — Что, Кнур, решил в мое отсутствие нового любовничка завести? — омега наигранно головой покачал. — Нехорошо, боги твои покарают тебя, лишат мужской силы, — Гранн хохотнул и сделал еще шаг.  
  
— Не приближайся, ты, темная тварь! — Дей замахнулся на омегу топором. — Муж Кнура умер двенадцать лет назад.  
  
Гранн рассмеялся, сотрясаясь всем костлявым тельцем и оскаливая прогнившие зубы.  
  
— С чего же ты, любимый, решил, что я умер? Вот – жив-живехонек. Тебя тут в лесу дожидаюсь.  
  
Кнур наконец пришел в себя от потрясения и чуть отодвинул Дея в сторону, успокаивающе ему руку на плечо положил.  
  
— Где же ты пропадал? Я уже похоронил тебя давно, — в голосе Кнура было сильное болезненное разочарование и Дей отступил, понимая, что перед ними не порождение темного мага, а действительно пропавший двенадцать лет назад муж Кнура.  
  
— Поспешил с похоронами, — презрительно фыркнул омега. — А сейчас мне сердце твое нужно.  
  
Гранн протянул костлявую руку к груди альфы.  
  
— Нет! Не смей его сердце трогать! — отчаянно выкрикнул Дей, снова вперед шагая.  
  
— Заткнись, шлюшка! Не стыдно с женатым альфой в постели кувыркаться?!  
  
Гранн усмехнулся, заметив, как задрожали от обиды губы юноши, но Дей так с дороги и не убрался. Поморщившись, Гранн к трясине руки опустил, глаза прикрыл, а когда вверх кисти вскинул, вместе с ними из-под земли черные древесные корни вырвались. Дея откинуло на пару шагов, омега головой об дерево стукнулся и замолк. Кнура же сплело, к земле прижало так, что тот оружия своего поднять не мог.  
  
— Не Гранн ты вовсе! — прорычал альфа, пытаясь посмотреть все ли с Деем в порядке.  
  
— О нет, дорогой, я именно тот самый, твой милый Гранн. Супружеством твоим измученный, нелюбовью твоей отравленный!  
  
— Я любил тебя, больше жизни любил!  
  
— Все, что я от тебя слышал – так это то, что земля для друида важнее, — со злостью выплюнул омега в лицо мужчине, — в любую свободную минуту ты за Самэром в лес бежал, обо мне забывая, с сыном лишь поиграться оставался, а потом снова нас бросал!  
  
— Не прав ты, Гранн, тебя темный маг с пути сбил, мысли твои черным закрасил. Ты сам себя обманываешь и истины не видишь!  
  
— Прекрасно я все вижу и видел! Следил за тобой все эти двенадцать лет и заметил, как ты по мне горевал в постели с другими омегами! — Гранн от злости кулаки сжимал и ногами топал. — Ненавижу тебя, гад бессердечный! Словами сладкими охмурил, а потом на свои друидские игры променял.  
  
— Тебя ненависть ослепила, не видишь ты правды и не помнишь, как мы счастливы были. Любили мы оба и сына в любви растили.  
  
— Сына! — перебил его Гранн, выкрикивая это с презрением. — Конечно, сын тебе нужен был, ведь у него силы друида оказались. Только не помогли они ему, — омега снова рассмеялся, а Кнур, наконец, смог взгляд поднять. И теперь уже в них не жалость, а гнев был.  
  
— Что ты с ним сделал!?  
  
— То же, что сейчас сделаю и с тобой, — Гранн прижал руку к груди Кнура и альфа почувствовал, как сжимается все изнутри – омега пытался семечко ясеня из друида достать.  
  
От боли и отчаянья Кнур закричал, понимая, что никто, кроме него самого, ему не поможет. Но внезапно боль отошла. Рядом с Гранном встал Абелай, и казалось, что юноша весь светится, словно сам солнцем является. Темный омега, в попытке от этого света прикрыться, отшатнулся, а когда Абе к нему ладонь прижал, завизжал от боли и тенью метнулся прочь.  
  
— Темная тварь, из гнева сплетенная, — произнес Абе и тени вслед посмотрел. — Не осталось у него ничего человеческого.  
  
— Осталось, — Кнур из путающих его веток стал выбираться. — Воспоминания моего погибшего мужа Гранна.  
  
— Вот как? — Абелай задумчиво голову наклонил. — Сожалею Кнур, твоего мужа уже не вернешь, он давно умер, а это лишь его оболочка.  
  
Кнур обессиленно головой покачал.  
  
— Не надо сожалеть. Гранна я похоронил, чувства к нему своё изжили и боль ушла. Только страшно от понимания того, что темный маг с моей семьей сделал, — альфа на руки свои посмотрел, — что бы эта тварь ни говорила, мы счастливы были, а маг ему разум отравил. Лишил меня семьи и любимого мужа и сына. И мстить я буду с безграничным удовольствием. Разорву его гнилую душу на части и волкам скормлю.

 

 

## 17\. Пламя пылающей души

Абелай болото далеко отогнал. Светлым стал лес, приветливым. Но полностью изничтожить силы темного мага так и не вышло – что-то упорно пыталось оказывать Абелаю сопротивление, и не справился друид. Все же это уже была победа – деревья выпрямились, снег очистился и различные зверюшки вокруг Абе прыгали и благодарили.  
  
Дея Кнур на руках домой нес. Юноша не сильно ударился, но после прошлого ранения и потери крови этот удар стал решающим и сил встать на ноги у него больше не было. Оба мрачные были, оба в свои мысли погруженные. Кнур о Гранне вспоминал и злился, что омега лжи поддался. Дей же пытался боль свою унять – и примириться с тем фактом, что альфа, в которого он по глупости влюбился, оказался женатым мужчиной. И не светило ему уже никакое счастье.  
  
Дома альфа еще раз проверил раны, выдал настойку от яда, хотел на своей постели оставить, но Дей ушел, боясь, что так только хуже будет. Абелай их напряженные отношения мог бы заметить и рассудить, но, все еще будучи в связи с солнцем и природой, ничего вокруг земного не видел. Светился, улыбался, принимая благодарность леса и духов, но близким помочь не мог.  
  
Полночи Дею снились кошмары, юноша просыпался, выбираясь из топкого болота, куда его затаскивали превратившийся в скелет Гранн, а потом и Кнур. Тело болело и Дею казалось, что это уже не яд вовсе отравляет его изнутри, а что-то более болезненное пробирается прямо в сердце и мешает спать. Под ут­ро, из­му­чен­ный тя­желой ночью, Дей наконец смог уснуть. И теперь ему снились теплые руки альфы, что стаскивали одежду и ласково сжимали его тело. Омега тихо постанывал и ластился к нему, забыв о том, что у него уже есть муж, а значит быть им вместе невозможно. Альфа поглаживал, целовал кожу, обжигая горячим дыханием плечи и шею. Его руки ласкали всюду, не останавливались, гладили одновременно во всех местах, заставляя Дея стонать во сне и просить о том, о чем бы он никогда не осмелился наяву... Альфа послушался его просьбы, погладил юношу пальцами изнутри, а потом погрузил в его нутро свой член. Дей кричал и извивался от удовольствия, счастливо улыбался, ловил нежные поцелуи влажных горячих губ и чувствовал, как движется внутри его тела крепкая плоть альфы.  
  
Дей проснулся от своего собственного протяжного стона. Постель была влажной, измятой и юноша кончил во сне, испачкав себя и свое ложе. Пробуждение не избавило от желания и даже наоборот – заставило желать альфу еще сильнее. Дей с трудом сполз с постели и снова застонал, теперь уже от тянущей боли в паху. От обиды у него полились слезы, у омеги началась течка и сейчас как никогда хотелось к Кнуру. Чтобы он хотя бы просто обнял, погладил немного, избавляя от неприятного зуда.  
  
С трудом сменив одежду, Дей спустился на первый этаж, надеясь попросить у Абелая успокаивающий отвар. Брат удивленно посмотрел на старшего, Кнур же, заметив спустившегося омегу, затрясся и, пошатываясь, словно ослепленный, пошел к нему. Дей отрицательно махнул головой и быстро добрался к Абе, плюхнувшись рядом с ним на скамью, заплетающимся языком попросил заварить трав.  
  
— Иди наверх, я принесу, — строго сказал Абелай.  
  
— Я тебя отведу, — хрипло пробормотал Кнур и потянул к омеге руки.  
  
Дей отчаянно закрутил головой, хотя всеми мыслями желал этих прикосновений, хотелось вот тут же сразу разлечься на любой плоской поверхности и отдать свою невинность Кнуру, и пусть он делает с ним, что захочет, а лучше всего засунет внутрь него что-нибудь большое. Разыгравшееся воображение еще сильнее усилило возбуждение и Дей сжался, закусывая губу, надеясь, что не сорвется и не позовет Кнура в свою постель.  
  
С трудом избегая тянувшихся к нему ладоней альфы, Дей забрался в свою комнату и завернулся в покрывало. Но проклятое покрывало все насквозь пропахло Кнуром и Дей засунул в рот кусок ткани, чтобы никто не слышал, как он кричит от внутренней боли и плотских желаний. Любовь ока­залась очень несправедлива, и сейчас у Дея сердце истекало кровью. Когда принесли отвар, старший спрятался под подушку, он надеялся, что Абе не будет снова наставлять его своими нравоучениями, но посетитель не ушел, присел рядом и положил тяжелую большую руку Дею на спину. Даже сквозь пыльную ткань и свой слишком яркий запах течки Дей четко чувствовал запах Кнура.  
  
На какое-то время от его тепла и запаха стало легче, Кнур просто сидел рядом – и Дей успокаивался, даже желания больше не раздражали, а лишь немного беспокоили.  
  
— Выпей, мелкий, станет полегче, — от ласкового бархатистого голоса альфы Дей заскулил, чувствуя себя совсем глупым и беспомощным. И Кнур заметил его настрой, отодвинул покрывало и лег рядом, его ладонь скользнула по груди, раскрыла запах рубашки и прикоснулась к раскаленной коже. Дей невольно застонал, выгибаясь, бесстыдно потерся задницей о пах альфы и, почувствовав его возбуждение, снова застонал.  
  
— Я немного тебя поласкаю? Сияющий мой, поглажу и полегче будет, — Кнур тяжело дышал, вжимал Дея в свое тело, и на постели стало невыносимо жарко.  
  
Дей снова покрутил головой, понимая, что так ему будет только хуже, но тело, напротив, заерзало под руками Кнура, под­а­лось к не­му, делая поступательные движения, и альфа стал быстро стаскивать с них обоих одежду. Омега еще пару раз пытался себе напомнить, что рядом с ним женатый мужчина и все, что они сейчас делают, будет осуждено богами и возможно даже метка останется на нем навсегда. Но потом стало уже неважно, и в глубине души Дей хотел, чтобы Кнур взял его, повязал и подарил сына, пусть даже боги проклянут их и пусть Дей навечно станет изгнанником. Хотелось получить этого альфу хотя бы на один разок, хотя бы немного побыть с ним, порадоваться его нежности и любви, которые больше ему не принадлежали.  
  
Было хорошо, как и в его сне. А может, даже лучше. Кнур скользил по горячей коже губами, сжимал ее в жадных поцелуях, ловил стоны, закрывая его губы своими и нетерпеливо поглаживая попочку, растирал смазку по белым ягодицам. Дей отринул все неприятные мысли, полностью отдавшись любимому, и раздвинул ноги, приглашая его к себе ближе.  
  
Кнур тяжело дышал, сопел, с трудом себя сдерживая и ежесекундно напоминая, что Дей ему пока не муж и потому спешить тут нельзя. Про себя чертыхался, что свадебную гривну с собой не захватил, сейчас бы без раздумий связал Дея с собой и без промедления ребенка ему бы зачал, чтобы уж точно навсегда только его был.  
  
Юноша в его руках, страстный и сладкий, на постели искрутился весь от нетерпения, но альфа не спешил, словно специально мучил и тянул с самыми сокровенными ласками. Когда Дей для него ножки свои прекрасные раздвинул, у Кнура аж голова закружилась, так много сил тело для поддержания другого органа отдавало. Продолжая нацеловывать омеге спину, Кнур стал осторожно ему вход пальчиком поглаживать, а себя активно ласкать, чтобы глупость случайно не сделать.  
  
Доведя себя до оргазма, Кнур большим пальцем на вход надавил и легко вовнутрь проскользнул. Дей выгнулся, заскулил, заерзал так, что у Кнура снова все встало и захотелось уже наконец и внутри Дея побывать. Быстро рукой задвигав, альфа хотел сделать Дею хорошо, чтобы и омега удовольствия достиг. Дей захрипел, стал покашливать, словно задыхаясь, и начал подмахивать, подстраиваясь под такт Кнура.  
  
Альфа сначала на хрипы внимания не обратил, а потом, когда омега уже с трудом сипло дышал, увидел, как черная петля на шее сжалась, тугой удавкой обхватила, словно татуировка живая была. Не зная, почему это происходит, Кнур быстро руки от Дея убрал и с облегчением заметил, как ослабляются путы.  
  
— Нет, не останавливайся, — обернувшись, сипло произнес омега, глядя на альфу затуманенным взглядом и попочку для него приподнимая.  
  
Кнур послушно вернулся к ласкам, пропустил руку под живот, чтобы член омеге поласкать и осторожно пальчиком стал анус разрабатывать, не забывая на татуировку посматривать. Стоило только альфе в заветную дырочку проникнуть, как черный рисунок шевельнулся, затягиваться стал, пытаясь Дея убить.  
  
— Нельзя, Дей, — Кнур опять от юноши отодвинулся, попытался с мыслями собраться, чтобы все объяснить. Дей тяжело выдохнул, вцепился в подушку руками так, что косточки на них побелели, альфа вздохнул, затуманенный разум не слишком помогал с подбором слов. — Татуировка твоя...  
  
— Плевать, — выкрикнул Дей, оборачиваясь к альфе и Кнур заметил, что глаза его слез полны, — просто возьми меня наконец!  
  
Альфа быстро поднялся, стал одежду на себя натягивать, Дей на него отчаянно взглянул, а потом в одеяло закрутился и спрятался. Одевшись, альфа присел рядом, стараясь не вдыхать притягательный аромат любимого, погладил его по напряженной спине, но Дей дернулся от него в сторону.  
  
— Настою выпей, — Кнур с трудом слова подбирал, горько было смотреть на Дея и его отчаянье. — Полегче станет...  
  
Альфа поднялся, поспешил уйти, хоть и хотелось остаться рядом, просто прижать к себе несчастного мальчишку, которого бессердечный маг таким испытаниям подверг. Кнур с ужасом представил, что было бы, попади ребята в город теней, непременно кто-нибудь воспользовался бы ими и погибли бы они, опозоренные и проклятьем задушенные.  
  
Быстро из домика выбежав, на Абе даже не взглянув, альфа в лес устремился. Хотелось от жара внутреннего избавиться и сердце горькое успокоить. Свалился где-то в снег и прижал к лицу руки, на которых драгоценный запах сохранился. Чувствовал, что сам задыхается: сердце болело, раздирая грудную клетку до крови и заставляя альфу сжиматься пополам. Последний раз так больно было, когда Гранн пропал. Только альфа решил, что любить больше не будет. Но любовь пришла, и все такая же безжалостная. А Дей словно все еще с ним был, его запах остался, крутился вокруг, еще больнее делая.  
  
— Проклятый маг, ненавижу, разорву!  
  
Тяжело любить тех, кого рядом нет и к кому притронуться нельзя.  
  


***

  
  
Дей с трудом до кружки добрался и выпил все до дна. Одеваться сил не было и он завалился на постель, чувствуя, как раздраженная кожа от жесткого белья горит. Но на все плевать было, хотелось безумно выть от боли и горя своего, и от любви своей загубленной. К каким богам теперь бежать и плакаться, что нужный мужчина другому отдан? Не разрывает священные узы Дана и не позволит грехопадение Ллеу.  
  
Все еще болью своей мучимый, Дей про­валил­ся в тя­желый сон, где сно­ва и сно­ва, слов­но из­де­ва­ясь над ним, его соз­на­ние зас­тавля­ло ока­зывать­ся в объ­ять­ях Кну­ра и делать с ним то, чего в реальной жизни Дей так от альфы и не получил.  
  
На следующий день Абелай пару раз заходил, приносил омеге настоя и супа. От лекарств друида все время спать хотелось и почти ничего не чувствовалось, но голода словно не было и Дей от еды отказывался. Кнур больше не появлялся и Дей его запаха в доме даже не ощущал. Боялся спросить у Абе, куда альфа делся, не хотел себя еще больше накручивать.  
  
На следующие сутки проснулся, дрожа от холода. Печь огромная потухла, никто дом не грел, а Дей в своих страстных снах с себя одеяло скинул. Утро зимой поздно приходило, и Дей не знал, вечер сейчас или ночь, но про себя подумал, что как раз правильное время вещи собрать и уехать. Вернуться к тракту и до Варилина добраться. Там уж дожидаться, когда Абелай с колдуном справится и молиться за его сохранение. Конечно, помочь брату хотелось, но рядом с Кнуром оставаться Дей больше не мог. Слишком сильно тянуло к альфе, и запретное было это желание.  
  
От слабости ноги почти не держали, но Дей заставил себя идти, собрал поделки, которых множество оказалось, и омега решил, что их можно продать и свадебный подарок хороший для Абелая купить. При мыслях о свадьбе снова грусть вернулась, и омега стал быстрее собираться.  
  
С трудом до половины лесенки спустившись, Дей на пол шлепнулся, грохнул мешком и быстро огляделся: Абелай спал крепко, а вот Кнур у печи сидел, дрова туда запихивал и на шум обернулся. Все эти два дня Кнур в баньке жил и в дом старался не приходить, чтобы и себя, и Дея запахами не мучить. Абе же, вечно в своих мечтаниях и лесных прогулках занятый, дом погреть и забывал.  
  
— Ты как, мелкий, полегчало?  
  
От голоса альфы внутри все затряслось, и Дей быстро от него отвернулся, чтобы Кнур не заметил, что омега снова плачет. Стараясь больше к нему не поворачиваться, Дей стал на себя сапожки и куртку натягивать. Но Кнур сам подошел, осторожно напряженной спины коснулся.  
  
— Куда собрался? — альфа говорил тихо, но с тревогой. — Если чего надо, ты скажи, я принесу.  
  
— Ничего не надо, — Дей сжался, не зная, как попроще все свои неспокойные мысли выразить, — я в Варилин пойду. Не могу тут оставаться.  
  
— Что? — Кнур аж голос поднял. — Не смей! Не вздумай! Ты же должен со мной оставаться! — альфа с отчаяньем на юношу смотрел, ничего не понимая.  
  
— Не могу, — шепотом ответил Дей.  
  
Кнур быстро омегу к себе лицом развернул, встряхнул для верности, чтобы тот глаза не прятал, а на него посмотрел.  
  
— Не надо так, сияющий мой, мы с магом справимся, татуировки пропадут и все хорошо будет.  
  
— Не будет, — Дей внезапно разревелся, — как теперь хорошо будет, если я с тобой не смогу остаться, и ты меня не захотел даже в течку...  
  
— Что за глупости! Хотел, с ума чуть не сошел, так сильно хотел! Просто твоя татуировка...  
  
— Тебе противно? — перебил его Дей, выкрикнув, и попытался из рук альфы вырваться. — У меня клеймо шлюхи, а ты женат, у тебя уже другой омега есть!  
  
— Ты мне договорить-то дашь?! — Кнур его снова встряхнул и Дей громко всхлипнул. — Стой тут и не вздумай двигаться!  
  
Альфа оставил Дея, но все еще на него посматривал, боясь, что тот сбежит, сам же быстро до своего сундука добрался и вытащил оттуда расшитый мешочек с дорогим подарком, что в городе сплел и у алтаря освятил.  
  
— Это обручальная гривна, Дей, я для тебя ее сделал. И она богами освященная, прошу, прими!  
  
Омега ошарашенно на альфу посмотрел, не смея ничего сказать и свое счастье спугнуть. А Кнур и не стал его слов дожидаться. Развернул широкую полоску мягкой ткани с зимней вышивкой и к шее Дея приложил. Омега вздрогнул от ощущения, что гривна огнем ему шею обожгла. А потом вскрикнул, когда она словно зубами в кожу вцепилась.  
  
— Сними! — Дей старался оторвать от себя заботливые руки, что украшение тесемками завязывали. Шею сдавило тисками, Дей не то, что слово вымолвить – дышать не мог.  
  
— Прошу, любимый мой. Хочу тебя мужем называть. Гранна нет уже давно, ни в сердце моем, ни на земле этой, раз боги приняли мой дар и гривну освятили, значит и для них мой брак закончился, — Дей продолжал Кнура от себя отталкивать, бессознательно дергаться и хрипеть. Альфа его к своей груди прижал, успокаивающе по спине поглаживал. — Я люблю тебя, Дей, не могу отпустить, все сделаю, чтобы твое сердце завоевать и в своих поступках оправдаться... Дей?  
  
Омега перестал дергаться и безжизненно на руках Кнура повис. Альфа его на пол опустил, стал испуганно ощупывать и осматривать и слишком поздно догадался под украшение заглянуть. Дей уже синеть начал, не дышал. Сорвав гривну с омеги, Кнур взвыл, как раненный волк. Черная татуировка, словно змея, сдавила тонкую шею, и зубы в нее воткнула, пустив кровь и лишив дыхания.  
  
Абелай, что до этого крепко спал, со своей постели выше стола подпрыгнул, испугавшись воя альфы.  
  
— Проклятый маг! — ревел медведем Кнур. — Доберусь я до него!  
  
— Ты что с Деем сделал? — омега рядом с братом сел и попытался его раны проверить.  
  
— Хотел обручальную гривну одеть, а тут...  
  
— Вот куда спешишь! Дею свадьба красивая нужна, а тебе лишь бы перед богами прикрыться да в постель его утащить! — сердито стал ворчать Абелай, осторожно пальцами кожу Дею разминая.  
  
— Да не в этом дело! — фыркнул Кнур, немного успокоившись, видя, что лицо Дея снова розовый оттенок принимает. — Это проклятье, что на вас маг наслал, убить пытается, стоит только любовью заняться или перед богами обручиться.  
  
— Вот как? — Абелай задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Как же я девственности с Катиром буду лишаться?  
  
— Хватит ерунду придумывать, — рыкнул на него Кнур, — успеется еще! Лучше Дею помоги.  
  
— Ерунду? — обиделся Абелай. — А сам только и мечтаешь, как к брату в штаны залезть.  
  
Вздохнув, Абе успокоился, понимая, что сейчас не время для споров или выяснения отношений, хотя развратный альфа с самого начала знакомства раздражал своими поползновениями в сторону Дея и неуемными желаниями близости.  
  
— Сделаю ему восстанавливающий чай, — омега поднялся и к печи направился. — Поищу, что у тебя в запасах осталось, травы на исходе. А Дей телом совсем слаб, течкой помучился и от яда полностью не отошел. А еще ты тут, со своей свадьбой. Сгубишь моего брата, и я тебя сам прирежу!  
  
Кнур ворчания младшего не слушал, подобрал Дея и на постель свою уложил. Пока Абе с травками возился, альфа сидел и по бледным щекам омегу гладил, сердце от жалости сжималось, но не знал, как любимому помочь. От его прикосновений омега очнулся и сначала уставился удивленно на альфу, а потом смущенно отвел глаза.  
  
— Дей, прости меня. Плохой я мужик, раз не смог уберечь тебя... — Кнур наклонился, чтобы омегу в лоб поцеловать, но тот его за шею обхватил и к себе потянул, заставляя лечь рядом.  
  
— Я тебя тоже очень люблю, — все еще смущаясь, сказал юноша.  
  
— О, мой сияющий! — Кнур заулыбался, Дея крепче обнял.  
  
— Чай для Дея! — рявкнул над ухом Абелай, немного завидуя парочке и тому, что они друг у друга есть.  
  
— Спасибо, братишка, — Дей попытался сесть, но сил даже на это не было.  
  
— Не вздумай подниматься, — сердито и нравоучительно сказал Абе, — даю вам пару дней поворковать и сил набраться, а потом пойдем болото добивать. А там уже и мага со света сживем!

 

 

## 18\. Гнев тела и яд духа

Абе со счастливой парочкой было некомфортно. Они такие радостные, что он с ними рядом чувствовал себя одиноким. Кнур, желая побыть с измученным любимым, заявил, что он тоже какой-то очень усталый, утащил Дея на второй этаж и появлялся только, чтобы еды какой-нибудь для себя и омеги взять. Чем там парочка занимается, Абелай и думать не хотел, но когда представлял рядом с собой Катира, в паху все напрягалось, тяжело становилось и хотелось поскулить и об стену головой постучаться, чтобы избавиться от безысходных желаний, ведь пока он от проклятья не избавится, любви с Катиром у него не выйдет.  
  
Но спешить в бой было нельзя – Дей от всех этих битв ослаб, Кнур кучу сил на его лечение потратил и, хотя волосы альфы постепенно прежний цвет возвращали, еще не был готов друид к новым битвам. Да и сам Абе почти всю энергию в болото вылил, а оно все такое же темное и гнилое.  
  
Поэтому Абелай вещички собрал и, вскользь сообщив, что будет в лесу стихии познавать, предоставил влюбленных самим себе. Кнур на радостях, что от свидетеля избавился, баньку снова растопил, любимого своего понежил и получил наконец-таки возможность свою мечту исполнить и вылизать приятненького и нежного юношу с головы до пят. Дей от таких ласк краснел, бледнел, постанывал и кончал бурно и ярко.  
  
Будь на то воля Кнура, они бы месяц из постели не выбирались, но вернулся Абелай и строго перед фактом поставил – время поджимает, пора болото гнать.  
  
— Дей, сияющий мой, тебе дома одному остаться придется, — Кнур очень не хотел любимого оставлять, но силы к молодому омеге еще не вернулись. Потрепал его и болотный яд, и проклятая татуировка чуть не придушила, да и течка из души и тела все соки выжала.  
  
— Понимаю, — все же обида его хорошо всем видна была, но омега и сам понимал, что не готов. — Вы, главное, себя берегите и поддерживайте!  
  
— И ты… — начал Кнур, но его Абелай оттолкнул, чтобы альфа хоть слово сказать дал.  
  
— Мы тебя утром даже будить не будем, выс­пись как сле­ду­ет. А мы с этим болотом управимся и тогда уже и в деревню пойдем. Позволю тебе самому этому магу голову срубить, ты у нас больше всех от него настрадался.  
  
Дей скромно улыбнулся, благодаря брата за поддержку. Обнял Абе покрепче, на сон отправляя, и Кнура обнял. Альфа сделал вид, что ему достаточно, но только Абе на свое место лег, тут же на второй этаж забрался и уже любимое место занял.  
  
Омега только вздохнул, с наслаждением приятный аромат впитывая и поближе к теплым и ласковым рукам придвигаясь.  
  
— Можно тебя погладить сегодня? — Кнур уже выучил, что сначала спросить надо, а потом уж хватать где ни попадя.  
  
— Да, очень хочу. Завтра вас ведь весь день не будет?  
  
— И не напоминай, милый, так привязался к тебе, не знаю, как уж жить. Ты ведь останешься со мной после того, как с магом этим разберемся? Со мной, с Самэром, с лошадкой старой? Навсегда в этом доме?  
  
Дей на каждый вопрос радостно кивал и поцелуи получал. Так приятно было и душе, и телу. Радостно везде и очень возбуждающе. Кнур обучил его прелестям любви и теперь Дей не представлял, как без небольшой помощи своего ласкового альфы уснуть.  
  
— Попробуем сегодня по-новому? Чтобы обоим сразу хорошо было? Ножку положи сюда… и придвинься ближе…  
  
Альфа в нужную позу Дея набок уложил, притянул к себе его бедра поближе и рукой своей их оба члена ухватил. Потереться об Дея и себе подрочить – уже почти полноценное соитие вышло. Омега от удовольствия стонал громко и страстно, Кнура аж занесло и он в животном желании искусал Дею и плечи, и шею. Только когда оба кончили, пришли в себя и повреждения стали осматривать.  
  
— Ох, Дей, — Кнур испуганно стал зацеловывать свои укусы. — Прости меня... просто ты такой... — альфа задержал дыхание прижимая его к себе ближе, — восхитительный. Дей, ты такой восхитительный, хорошо с тобой. Не могу дождаться, когда мы от этой проклятой метки избавимся. Как же хочется с магом поскорее расправиться. Я с ним такое сделаю… — альфа сердито рыкнул, — а потом с тобой такое… — Кнур о бедра омеги потерся, в предвкушении вздыхая. — Ты прости, милый, но я тебя тогда долго из постели не выпущу!  
  
— А ты не отпускай, — омега откинул голову назад, ловя губы альфы и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Альфа зарычал, набрасываясь на него с новыми силами.  
  
— Соблазнитель! Ты меня ума лишаешь, так хорошо с тобой.  
  
Пальцы альфы прошлись по ягодицам и, задержавшись у его дырочки, альфа осторожно вставил ему пальчик. Дей глубоко вдохнул, выгибаясь от наслаждения, но Кнур тут же его вытащил, замечая, как скручивается плетение на шее парня.  
  
— Не делай так, — с легким упреком произнес Дей, — я тоже хочу тебя, — немного смущенно добавил омега, — и меня очень пугает твой размер.  
  
— Не переживай. Я тебя хорошо подготовлю, и сделаем все очень аккуратно. А потом ты ко мне привыкнешь. Обещаю, ты быстро забудешь, как без моего члена в своей сладкой попочке жил.  
  
Дей покраснел, смешно хихикнув, и спрятал лицо в ладошках. Кнур, любуясь на его смущение, улыбнулся – парень вел себя так невинно и притягательно. Но внутри был чувствительным и очень страстным. И эту страсть хотелось пробудить и ею насладиться.  
  
— Достали уже курлыкать! Спите, ебари! — в комнату заглянул сердитый Абе и, пофыркав, быстро ушел. Любовные игры его снова разбудили…  
  


***

  
  
Абелай сердито спихнул альфу с постели.  
  
— Поспеши, если хочешь успеть вернуться к вечеру, надо выдвигаться сейчас.  
  
Альфа кивнул, осторожно чмокнул спящего Дея, собрал свою одежду и спустился вниз. Абелай был уже полностью готов и озлобленно косился на альфу.  
  
— Не надо так хмуриться, — похлопал его по плечу Кнур, — личико будет кривое.  
  
— Это у тебя оно сейчас кривое будет, — фыркнул омега, но тут же выдохнул, понимая, что злится не на хозяина, а на ситуацию – просто очень скучал по Катиру и хотел, чтобы и его кто-то ночью обнимал.  
  
До болота добирались спешными перебежками. Оба друида чувствовали какое-то внутреннее волнение и точно были уверены, что надо спешить. Когда же добрались до центра, где в прошлый раз Абелай почувствовал источник, то их у изогнутого черного дерева встречал Гранн. Кнур сразу собрался, понимая, что в этот раз тварь, что из гнева и ненависти себя собрала, их просто так не отпустит и топор покрепче двумя руками взял. Абелай же слишком легко к силам земли потянулся и почва, на которой Гранн стоял, вздрогнула, а потом и вовсе ходуном пошла, бросая темную тварь на колени.  
  
Гранн, поднявшись, зашипел, какие-то темные заклятья зашептал, но Абе уже к солнцу потянулся и омегу словно столб света окружил, яркий, густой, почти физически ощутимый и все заклинания темного как в пустоту провалились, столкнулись со светом и исчезли. Кнур же понял, что сейчас сила на их стороне, и быстрым шагом к темной твари направился. Гранн сообразил, что не одолеет друидов, тенью растворился и исчез.  
  
Далее Кнур Абелая уже только от прислужников темных защищал, разбивал черепушки мертвякам да темных слизней рубил. Измучился, измаялся, с трудом на ногах держался, и понял, что все закончилось, когда ему на лицо стал белый пушистый снег сыпаться. Наступила ночь и из леса ушли темные силы, освободили долину и теперь вместо грязного болота лишь небольшая запруда осталась, тонкой коркой льда покрытая и снегом припорошенная.  
  
На месте же темного дерева появился юноша, молодой красивый светловолосый альфа и, увидев его, у Кнура сердце провалилось. С трудом заставил себя подойти и недвижимого коснуться. Юноша шелохнулся, глаза открыл, безвольно на руки к альфе опустился и снова замер.  
  
— Вот из кого силы болото получало, — Абе, все еще солнцем поддерживаемый, светился в ночи ярче звезд и рядом с Кнуром встал. — Видимо это был тот друид, из которого темный маг сердце забрал.  
  
— Забрал, — бесцветно произнес Кнур, прикрывая неподвижные остекленевшие глаза веками. — Увел обманом из дома, дождался проявления его сил и вытянул сердце...  
  
— Не по­ддавай­ся гневу, — голос у Абелая был сухим, беспричастным, сейчас друид мерами природы и духов жил, не понимая человеческие страсти.  
  
— Это сын мой! — сквозь зубы проговорил Кнур. — Как мне гнев сдержать? Украл у меня колдун семью, сына моего в оружие превратил, а мужа гневом наполнил и души лишил! Нет ему прощенья, и жизни не будет!  
  
— У тебя теперь новая семья, — все так же холодно заметил Абе, а альфа с согласием вздохнул. Это было правдой, и старое уже давно для него было потеряно. Положив мальчика на землю, Кнур еще несколько раз погладил его бледные щеки. Сейчас бы ему тринадцать лет было, уже почти взрослый альфа, выше Дея ростом и такой же светловолосый, как и его отец. Но без сердца телу не прожить в этом мире и потому, опустившись с ним рядом, Кнур направился в Ивериад.  
  
В мире духов тело молодого друида было плотным, совсем непрозрачным – не осталось в нем ничего духовного, лишь пустая оболочка, что силами болота подкармливалась. С болью в сердце передал Кнур своего сына суетливым маленьким альвам. Они знают, как о таком человеке позаботиться, а на земле мальчику больше не было места.  
  
Забывшись в своем горе, не заметил Кнур, как тревожно альвы вокруг него сновали и головами трясли. Лишь когда выбрался на поверхность, сообразил, что что-то не то, и сказать ему важное альвы пытались, но Абелай и без подсказок все почувствовал:  
  
— Беда в наш дом пришла. Спешить надо!  
  


***

  
  
Дей спать долго не мог. Хоть и пытался себя заставить, как Кнур просил, но когда солнышко встало и омега вскочил. Руки требовали дела, тело устало лежать. Стараясь не перенапрягаться, Дей немного в доме прибрался и постели взбил, приготовил ужин пахучий, чтобы, когда его друиды, уставшие, с войны вернутся, было чем их покормить, и за шкатулку резную засел. Так – за работой – почти весь день и пробежал, и только когда солнышко стало за деревья прятаться, юноша поднялся, потягиваясь и разминая затекшую спину.  
  
Очень хотелось из дома выйти, пойти родных встречать, но боялся, что разминутся, он-то, в отличие от остальных, лес так хорошо не чувствовал и мог в сумерках не туда свернуть. Когда же за окном стали появляться звезды, Дей не на шутку испугался – ведь в лесу, пока правит болото, Кнур и Абе теряют силы, могут потеряться и пасть в лапах врага. Он уже почти решил выйти, когда странное ощущение, тяжелое, неприятное чувство опасности стало сдавливать тело.  
  
Интуитивно Дей прижался к ясеню Самэра и стал теребить оберег, что подарил ему Кнур. За стенами стал завывать ветер, стучаться в ставни и дергать двери.  
  
«Возьми мои листочки», — кто-то тихо шепнул на ухо и Дей стал испуганно обдирать с ясеня тонкие листики и стебельки, сминать их в ладонях и вокруг себя и кадки защитный круг выкладывать. Что-то темное приближалось и Дей сейчас, благодаря Самэру, это чувствовал.  
  
Когда круг был закончен, дверь резко распахнулась, внося с ветром потемневший снег и большую черную фигуру. Омега ахнул и на колени свалился, не в силах встать – в их защищенный домик явился темный маг.  
  
Но, видимо, нелегко защиту друидов магу было преодолеть, он скрипел, через порог проходя, ворчал, пока по дому шастал и явно что-то искал.  
  
— Чую тебя, маленькая зараза, знаю, что ты где-то рядом, — шипел колдун, ходя вокруг Дея, но не замечая его за кругом.  
  
— Ну же, Дей, подай голос, ведь все равно найду, а найду – поздно плакать будет!  
  
Маг продолжал кругами ходить, а потом взмахнул своими темными руками и из рукавов в комнату гадкий дым пополз. Омега испуганно вцепился дереву в ствол, но дым за круг не попадал, продолжал медленно помещение наполнять.  
  
— Какая жалость, Дей, что ты такой неразумный малый. Вот был бы умнее, не случилось бы ни с тобой, ни с братом беды. Жил бы сейчас в моем доме, всем довольный и обеспеченный, — темный теперь точно на Дея смотрел, словно глазами ощупывал и юноше очень хотелось сквозь пол провалиться. — Я бы и любовью тебя не обделил. Не то что твой Кнурррр...  
  
Из горла темного послышалось странное рычание, смешанное с мурлыканьем и Дей затрясся всем телом, потому что этот голос, эти звуки словно под кожу пробирались; хоть дым его и не касался, а Дею казалось, что душит он его. Свет в доме в фитили впитался, лампы все потухли, а огонь в камине с шипением ушел. В темноте светились лишь два звериных глаза колдуна.  
  
— Ты ведь наивный совсем, не знаешь, что Кнур вас приютил только ради семечка Белинса. Твой маленький брат погиб, а взрослый и жадный друид хотел его силу себе оставить, забрать сердце и своим сделать.  
  
Дей не хотел слушать, но голос в разум забирался, давил, отравлял.  
  
«Не слушай!» — шептал Самэр.  
  
— Слушай! — повторял маг. — Силой семечко не забрать, так Кнур решил тебя охмурить, опутать своими подлыми речами и к разврату склонить. Что теперь Ллеу скажет про невинного мальчика Дея? Думаешь, Боги простят тебе твои бесстыжие утехи? Посмотри, как уродлива татуировка на шее! До конца дней носить ее будешь, а все по вине Кнура. Он альфа, а альфы только о плотских утехах думают, ему твоя девственность нужна была. Ты наверно не знал, что забрав чужую невинность, друиды силы приобретают. Как думаешь, сколько таких, как ты, у Кнура было? Он ведь родился совсем беспомощный, а потом сил насобирал, впитал в себя чужие.  
  
Дей сжался, уши зажал, маг его ложью отравить пытался, но все это неправда была. Омега тихо себе повторял:«Ложь все это, ложь!», лишь бы не слышать и не слушать.  
  
— Нет в моих словах неправды. И ты это знаешь. Чувствуешь. Понимаешь, что сейчас твой любимый альфа не болото чистит, а с твоим братом ласкается. Трогает его там, где и тебя трогал, гладит теми же руками, что до этого тебя гладил. Облизывает, в рот берет. И семя в его теле оставляет. Понесет твой брат и будет у двух друидов новое поколение, что их силы и умения будут развивать. А ты что? Бастард альвов, брошенный на пороге. Чужой. Всем ненужный и бесполезный!  
  
Дей всхлипнул от боли в сердце и от того, что душа черной злобой на­пол­ня­лась. Маг лишь усмехнулся кривым ртом и руку к нему потянул.  
  
— Ну же, Дей, выходи, в деревню вместе пойдем, накажем предателей, что твое сердечко разбили. Я позволю самому тебе Кнура убить! ПРИМИ МЕНЯ!  
  
— Нет! — отчаянно выкрикнул омега, в грудь свою пальцами впиваясь, не желая, чтобы яд колдуна до сердца добрался.  
  
— Глупый мальчишка! — темный злобно зарычал, понимая, что Дей его чарам сопротивляется. — Выходи сейчас же или я достану тебя силой!  
  
Маг потерял терпение и теперь ходил вокруг защитного круга, рычал и пытался стучать в него ногами, но отдергивался, словно защита друида ему боль приносила.  
  
— Рано или поздно я до тебя доберусь, мальчишка! А твои друиды на болоте наверно уже и сгинули. Ночь пришла, теперь сила в моих руках, а им лишь солнца ждать остается! Выходи!  
  
Дей для надежности обнял Самэра, а маг стал мелкие молнии в защитный круг кидать, что словно кора древа, шипел и искрился, и Дей понимал, что еще немного и маг до него доберется.  
  
— Знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю, когда вытащу? То, что и давно собирался, разложу тут на полу и трахну. А когда мое проклятье голову тебе оторвет, отнесу ее твоему любимому брату в мяч поиграть! Выходи, мальчишка!  
  
Маг швырнул еще одну молнию и листики на полу в нескольких местах пожелтели и разлетелись в разные стороны. Мужчина с довольным, изуродованным темной магией лицом в образовавшуюся щель руку просунул и, ухватив Дея за лодыжку, стал из круга вытягивать. Омега завопил, продолжая за кадку держаться, а когтистые лапы его уже за колено перехватили. Второй ногой Дей попытался в лицо колдуну ударить, но тот только посмеивался, словно не замечая того, что его бьют. Отчаянный крик перешел в визг, когда маг Дея из круга вытянул и омега стал задыхаться от темного дыма, что не в легкие, а в саму душу попадал. Маг же, усмехнувшись, решил свою угрозу в действие привести и завязки на штанах стал развязывать. Но потом напрягся, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то и, уже не обращая на Дея внимания, к дверям поспешил.  
  
Омега сообразил, что темный учуял опасность, что, скорее всего, хозяин домой воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, и за кончик плаща ухватился. Маг на Дея рыкнул, ножом взмахнул, пытаясь по пальцам ударить, но лишь немного поцарапал и уголок плаща отсек. В следующее мгновение, с дымом своим смешавшись, юркнул за дверь и исчез, а на пороге появился Кнур.  
  
— Не входи, не дыши ядами! — крикнул ему из-за спины Абе, но Кнур на предупреждения внимания не обратил, за Деем бросился и из куска своей одежды попытался ему повязку сделать. Абелай с подобной повязкой тоже зашел и, несколько раз руками взмахнув, ветра буйные призвал и очистил дом от газа.  
  
Лампы снова загорелись, огонь в камине стал поленьями потрескивать, а Дею казалось, что он и вдохнуть не может. Абелай рядом с братом сел и на бледные щеки с черными прожилками с ужасом посмотрел.  
  
— Опоздали? — произнес он, не веря, что маг и сюда добрался, родного человека чарами опутал, гневом наполнил, и сгниет душа Дея, полная ненависти.  
  
— Нет, нет! Не смей магу верить, Дей, все, что он говорил – это ложь! — Кнур испуганно омегу затряс, ужас сковал сердце от понимания, что Дей, как и Гранн, может тенью стать.  
  
— Отпусти меня! — прошипел Дей и из рук альфы вырвался.  
  
— Дей, любимый мой, неправда все его слова!  
  
— Неправда? — Дей грозно на альфу глянул, а глаза у него как две черные точки – ни единого светлого пятнышка не осталось. — Так значит, тебе сердце Белинса не нужно было? Не хотел его у нас забрать?  
  
Кнур на Абелая посмотрел и тяжело вздохнул, нельзя было врать сейчас, но и правду говорить было неприятно.  
  
— Хотел, — признался он, — не думал я, что среди вас еще один друид есть, а простому человеку семечко ясеня без надобности. Но, когда узнал про Абе, сразу от желаний отказался!  
  
— А если бы не был Абе друидом? — еще жестче заговорил Дей. — Ты меня соблазнил, чтобы я тебе брата отдал! Хотел семечко – и ради него все бы сделал!  
  
— Если бы Абе не был друидом, я, конечно, попытался бы ясень у вас выпросить. Может, соврал бы, может, выторговал, не знаю, не святой я и иногда подлости делаю. Но я тебя полюбил, по-настоящему полюбил и не нужны мне больше ни силы, никто другой не нужен!  
  
Дей недоверчиво на альфу посмотрел, обошел его кругом, словно стоять рядом неприятно было, и на Абе зарычал.  
  
— А ты чего за Кнуром ходишь? Твой альфа далеко, так ты решил моего забрать?  
  
— Нет, — Абе и распинаться долго не надо было. Правда вся в одном слове уместилась.  
  
Дей еще немного потоптался, на Самэра облезшего посмотрел и на лавочку устало присел.  
  
— Что тебе еще этот подлюга наговорил? Делись, выскажись, мы поможем с чувствами разобраться, — сел напротив него Кнур и в черные глаза заглянул.  
  
— Много чего... — Дей вздохнул. — Глупости всякие, — подтянув под себя колени, омега стал всхлипывать и из глаз огромные темные слезы покатились.  
  
Кнур хотел к нему кинуться, но Абелай его удержал.  
  
— Нельзя его утешать, пусть весь гнев со слезами уйдет. Так правильно.  
  
Долго сидел Кнур, смотря, как Дей плачет и как черные капли на светлой рубашке маслянистые пятна оставляют. Абелай немного с Самэром пообщался, помог листики отрастить, хотя ясень теперь совсем голенький был, лишь в паре мест завязались бутончики. Потом старший брат подуспокоился, на скамеечку лег, лицо его нормальный цвет приняло, а слезы прозрачными стали, и Кнур, наконец, к нему подсел, успокаивающе погладил и в заплаканные глаза поцеловал.  
  
— Я с Самэра все листики ободрал, — всхлипнул омега.  
  
— Ничего, брат говорит, что ты смелый малый и сильный очень, не поддался магу, смог в себе веру сохранить, — Кнур по темным волосам погладил и к себе на колени его переложил. — Все теперь хорошо будет, мелкий. Просто верь в меня.  
  
— Я в тебя верю.  
  
Абелай для всех чаю приготовил, ужин разогрел, что Дей сделал и на стол накрыл. Перекусив, Дей еще немного поплакал, теперь уже в жилетку Кнуру и, успокоившись, уснул. Уложив его на свою постель, друид ясень поблагодарил за то, что тот любимого спас и об опасности предупредил. На полу в доме они кусочек волшебного плаща нашли и Абе сказал, что теперь силы колдуна просачиваться будут и отыскать его проще станет. Поразмыслив над сказанным, Кнур решил с Абелаем стратегический план разработать, как они в скором времени пойдут злого мага убивать.  
  
— Не выйдет в ближайшее время, — твердо ответил молодой друид. — Чую, еще немного и у меня течка начнется.  
  
Кнур только в молитве глаза к небу закатил.

## Примечание к части

http://ficbook.net/readfic/2259395/7034675

 

## 19\. Свет божественного Дагды

Дни теперь намного светлее были. Словно Абелай не только лес от проклятья избавил, но и самому солнышку помог. Весна приближалась стремительно и звонко – с капелями и ледяными ветрами, половодьями и липким вязким снегом. Абе либо с ветром, либо со своим волком с утра самого уходил и лишь к ночи возвращался. Кнур, хоть и хотел поспешить и заклятье разрушить и от татуировки избавиться, омегу не торопил – нехорошо будет, если течка у Абе в дороге начнется. Молодой друид же время зря не терял, источники от ядовитых испарений избавил и грязевые ванны принимал. Кнур хотел туда и Дея свозить, но для них дорога слишком много времени бы заняла, и альфа решил поездку ближе к лету перенести.  
  
На третий день после очищения болота на пороге нежданный гость появился. Племянник Кнура был немного бледноват, осунулся, словно после тяжелой дороги был, но от домика как раз Дрекар поднимался и уходил, а значит, солдат не пешком пришел.  
  
Дей радостно улыбнулся и обнял Катира, но альфа, поморщившись, его от себя отстранил.  
  
— Тише-тише, сломаешь! — голос у альфы тоже был измученный, война по мужчине сильно ударила, и Дей был рад, что Катир к ним приехал отдохнуть.  
  
Кнур тоже племянника обнял, не ожидал никто его возвращения из боя так рано.  
  
— И я не ожидал. Но освободили меня от службы. Отправили в запас, и теперь я дома буду детей растить и о хозяйстве заботиться, — Катир немного криво улыбнулся, — а Абелай где?  
  
— В источниках отдыхает, — Кнур помрачнел, — с чего бы тебя отпустили?  
  
— Из-за ранения, — с неохотой признался племянник и военный сюртук с плеча скинул.  
  
Дей ахнул, увидев культяпку – руки у альфы по локоть не было.  
  
— Как же так, — омега тут же погрустнел и от переживаний слезу пустил.  
  
— Да все нормально, ноги целы – ходить буду и с одной рукой работник я хороший!  
  
— Не кручинься, Дей, — Кнур своего омегу обнял, — Абелай ему поможет, может не сразу, но друид может руку восстановить. Вот Самэр Ерину палец помог вырастить, когда тот в детстве по глупости топором отсек.  
  
— Ага, было дело, — хохотнул Катир.  
  
— Какой же ты чувствительный, сияющий мой, переживаешь без повода, — Кнур стал омеге глазки целовать.  
  
— Фу, дядя, что за сюсюканье в твоем возрасте! — фыркнул на них племянник. — Я возьму твою лошадку? Хочу к Абелаю поскорее добраться.  
  
Кнур лишь рукой махнул, увлеченный своим омегой. С Деем они теперь все вместе делали, омега даже немного уставать стал оттого, что Кнур его ни на шаг от себя не отпускает, но делами заниматься вдвоем было веселее, и Дей был уверен, что привыкнет к такому назойливому вниманию. Вот и сегодня и у плиты постоять, и по хозяйству справиться – все на двоих.  
  
Катир не знал, куда именно ехать, но сердце тянуло на восток, и альфа, не задумываясь, повел лошадь туда. Лес вокруг солнечными пятнышками светился, чистый, свежий, к весне готовый. Земля еще промерзлая, но уже первые зеленые вкрапления сквозь снег появились. А на деревьях стали набухать почки, и Катир, каким-то восторгом переполненный, гнал вперед кобылку, уверенный, что вскоре найдет Абе.  
  
По скалистым холмам уже пешком поднимался, уверенность, что друид близко, сердце заставляло в пляс пускаться. А когда увидел Абе в одном из теплых озер­ец, замер, восторженно рассматривая обнаженного юношу.  
  
Омега Катира тоже увидел. Поднялся, не смущаясь своей наготы, и широко улыбнулся, приветствуя его. Альфа ближе подошел и замер, дышать стало сложно, хотелось улыбаться до одури и обнять самого прекрасного и восхитительного омегу на свете.  
  
— Пришел. Как и обещал, — протянул он омеге руку.  
  
— Я ждал, — Абе руки не подал, продолжал рассматривать его, словно ждал чего-то иного. А Катир и хотел иное сделать, но только с Абелаем ни в чем уверен не был. — У меня течка началась, иди ко мне.  
  
Альфа нервно кивнул и, как был в одежде, так и полез в источник. Запах пряный с перчинкой с теплым паром поднимался, а у Катира от желания даже ладошка чесалась, так хотелось этого волшебства коснуться и не нарушить идиллию.  
  
Омега сам к нему притронулся. Руками по плечам провел, до обрубка дошел и сдавил его так, что Катир с трудом вскрик смог сдержать. Но боль быстро отступила, и тепло руке стало, Абе же, словно в солнечных зайчиках искупался, кожа его засияла, солнцем облитая, волосы светлые ветром расплело и в глазах волны заплясали. Катиру показалось, словно все стихии разом его коснулись, в каскад ощущений окунули, по теченью понесли, и выбраться из потока уже невозможно.  
  
— Возьми меня, подари мне детей, сделай своим! — завораживающий голос омеги лишал рассудка, от запаха Катир ног не чувствовал, все кружилось перед глазами и лишь сияние голубых глаз в сознании держало.  
  
— Нет! Стойте! — Кнур из-под земли выбрался, растрепанный, взлохмаченный, видимо, спешил, с землей договориться нормально не смог и кое-как где не следует пролез. Но они с Деем дома одновременно догадались, что Абе как раз должен в брачный возраст войти и, хоть и знал Абелай про проклятья, вряд ли будет об этом беспокоиться. А когда Катир догадается, может уже и поздно быть. — Племянник! Если возляжешь с ним, убьет Абелая заклятье темного мага. Нужно сначала с колдуном разобраться, а потом уже любви предаваться!  
  
Катир на дядю и не посмотрел. Словно зачарованный солнечным сиянием, что от друида исходило, он от него глаз отвести не мог. Абе тоже некоторое время на Кнура не обращал внимания, а потом скривился, расстроено по-детски ногой в воде топнул так, что волны испуганно от него побежали, чуть все озеро из бассейна не ушло.  
  
— Татуировка проклятая, — омега за шею схватился, — душит меня, не могу вдохнуть.  
  
— А пусть Катир из тебя пальцы вытащит и полегчает, — фыркнул на них Кнур.  
  
Катир удивленно руку убрал и со вздохом на своего омегу посмотрел. Тот уже не блестел, солнце отпустил, к альфе прижимался, торчащим членом упирался.  
  
— Не сможем телесно друг с другом быть, но тогда отправимся туда, где на нас сами боги смотреть будут и завидовать любви земной.  
  
— Эй, стойте! — вновь попытался их образумить Кнур, но поздно было.  
  
Абелай за плечи Катира схватил, лицо к небу поднял и оба духа к облакам устремились, бестелесному разврату предаваться. Кнур же Абе вслед кулаком погрозил.  
  
— И что мне теперь с вашими телами делать?! — крикнул он в пустоту. — Вот брошу тут волкам на съедение, будете знать!  
  
Альфа еще немного поворчал, потом закинул голого омегу на лошадку, чихая и кряхтя от острого запаха перца. А сверху, не раздумывая, закинул Катира. С трудом втиснулся рядом, извинился у лошадки за непосильный груз и направился домой, успокаивать Дея, что успел и никто никого не убил.  
  
Дома под удивленные взгляды старшего брата свалил тела в кучку у камина и пледом прикрыл.  
  
— Набалуются – вернутся, — махнул рукой друид. — А мы пока тоже поиграем, только на втором этаже, а то я от запаха перца скоро задохнусь!  
  
Катир из небесного путешествия на следующий день вернулся. Не было у него сил там, в небесах, так долго парить, хоть Абе его и поддерживал, душа к телу рвалась. Но все равно Кнур племянника поздравил, раз смог тело покинуть, значит, друидские силы в нем растут.  
  
Катир любимого обмыл, приодел и рядышком сидел, его запахом наслаждался и на колкие высказывание дяди отбрыкивался. Когда же вернулся младший друид домой, то, только на ноги вскочив, твердо заявил, что завтра же с утра идут мага убивать.  
  
— Срочно хочу с тобой близости! — заявил он Катиру, и всем только и оставалось, что согласиться в бой идти.  
  


***

  
  
А тем временем в деревушке Побегов Ясеня темный маг Гахарт себе места не находил. Он-то надеялся, что избавившись от омег, быстро получит сердце друида и завоюет Северную Даль. Но семечко в руки не давалось, отыскать его Гахарт не смог, силы не набрал, и сколько бы усилий не прикладывал, чтобы братьев с земли изжить, не получалось убить их. Совсем отчаялся бедный темный маг, а тут еще Абелай его последнего оплота лишил – уничтожил маленького друида, что болото питал, не было больше поддержки от болота, оставалось лишь на силы свои надеяться и на подчиненных темной магией людишек.  
  
Да еще и Гранн из-под контроля вышел. Отыскал когда-то Гахарт в лесу молодого омегу, что с друидами жил, и увел его на свою сторону, обманув все чувства и душу сломав. Темная оболочка хорошо служила, но теперь со своим бывшим мужем столкнулась и стала требовать убить Кнура. А Гахарту не до того. Он ждал появления Абелая, надо было готовиться к битве, людей вооружать и свои знания оттачивать.  
  
Собрал всю деревню рядом с разрушенной молельней Солнечному Ллеу, пытался вилы и лопаты ровно на всех разделить. И тут Гранн появился, своей черной аурой омег напугал и к Га­хар­ту снова приставать стал:  
  
— Пойдем за Кнуром! Тебе не понять, каково это – обманутым и преданным быть!  
  
— Да что ж тебе неймется! Возьми палку поувесистей и иди, расправься с ним!  
  
— А ты силы мне свои отдай! — еще более требовательно и противно заговорила тень. – Кольцо свое, что волшебством поддерживает!  
  
— Глупости не говори! Тебе с кольцом не справиться, да и магии в нем почти не осталось, все что есть – все мое!  
  
— Мне хватит! — Гранн злобно рыкнул и Гахарта за руку схватил.  
  
— Отвали! — маг тощего омегу ногой отпихнул и в плащ плотнее завернулся. — Плевать мне на тебя и проблемы твои!  
  
— Тебе на всех тут плевать, — зарычал омега, — собрал армию с вилами, думаешь, против друидов устоишь? Отдай мне кольцо, и я всю тьму из их душ достану, вытащу на поверхность скверну и нечистоты, и они на нашей стороне сражаться будут! А противиться вздумаешь, я его силой отберу.  
  
Темный маг на тень лишь рукой махнул и тот, озлобленно скривившись, между рядов черной змеей скользнул и стал альфам в уши гадости наговаривать, про не очень целомудренную жизнь Гахарта разъяснять. Альфы, к чьим омегам маг успел в постель залезть, тут же искривленные плечи распрямили, за вилы и тяпки покрепче схватились и на мага наступать стали.  
  
— Что вы чудите! — Гахарт раздражено замахал на них руками. — А ну, вернитесь в строй и тренируйтесь.  
  
— Моего мужа... тронул!!! — прорычал один из альф, меняясь в лице и выбираясь из-под чар.  
  
— Ха-ха! — заливался смехом Гранн. — Ревность-то посильнее твоего колдовства оказалась. Потому ты не смог Дея сломать – заговорил про измены Кнура, вот он и противиться стал!  
  
Темный маг попытался от крестьян отбиться, но они со всех сторон его окружили, норовили на вилы насадить, один даже в грудь ткнул, кровь пустил. Рассердившись, Гахарт чарами воспользовался, отшвырнул всех и хотел уже было прибить парочку в назидание, но под руками тенью Гранн скользнул, ножом по руке ударил, палец с кольцом срезая, и так же прочь метнулся.  
  
— Ах ты, мелкая пакость! — рыкнул маг, хватаясь за ра­нен­ую конечность. — Вот доберусь до тебя, пожалеешь!  
  
Махнув широкими полами своего плаща, Гахарт поспешил ретироваться. Крестьяне его подвели, собственная тень предала, но было еще на что надеяться. Маг решил не церемониться больше и, как настоящий злодей, проникнуть в домик друидов под покровом ночи и прирезать всех во сне. Тогда-то он получит и их сердца, и семечко, что в деревне хранится. Сила всех друидов будет принадлежать ему и тогда вся Северная Даль падет к его ногам. С этими счастливыми мыслями он двигался через лес, к маленькому домику, но на окраине деревушки наткнулся на тех, кого совсем не ожидал увидеть: друиды сами к нему явились, расположились на ночлег и, словно торт на тарелочке, ожидали своей кончины!  
  


***

  
  
Абелай Катира рядом с собой на лося усадил, Кнур же с Деем на лошадке поехали. Друиды своих копытных друзей не гнали, решили, что в деревню войдут с утра, ночь же на границе с темной землей проведут, чтобы с солнышком вместе против зла бороться.  
  
Лес по дороге их приветливо провожал: кустики расступались, деревья ветки поднимали. Весна в свои права вступала, постепенно зелень на поверхности белого проявлялась, а когда к деревне подъехали, там все черное, гнилое было, и Дей расстроился, смотря на то, как изменились места рядом с их родным домом.  
  
— Не беспокойся, мелкий, когда мага победим, вся чернь уйдет, станет снова твой лес светлым и пригожим, — пообещал ему Кнур.  
  
Спать легли на земле, альфы в плащи завернулись, омег рядом с собой положили. Дею рядом с Кнуром тепло было, он магией и себя, и омегу грел. Катиру рядом с Абелаем было жарко – омега светом глаз, словно огнем опалил, тело его, как печь горящая, у альфы все внутри ходуном ходило. Хотелось его к себе сильней прижать, одним с ним воздухом дышать и его мыслями жить. Молодой друид, как огонек в ночи, тянул Катира, словно мотылька, и отвернуться от него было невозможно, и заснуть рядом не удавалось.  
  
Дей быстро в сон провалился, поездка измучила его ожиданием приближающегося боя и неизвестностью. Он переживал за брата и Кнура, боялся, что друиды погибнут или не совладают со своими силами, и Абе навсегда обратится в зверя, уйдя от семьи в леса. Тревожные мысли всю дорогу теребили юношу, а когда он лег спать, то мгновенно погрузился в сновидения, где сражался с чудовищными злодеями и пытался спасти брата.  
  
Что-то пощекотало омеге нос и Дей, дернувшись, приоткрыл глаза. Напротив его лица, чуть подсвеченный лунным светом и светом тонких крыльев, сидел молодой альв. Дей словно в собственное отражение глянул, так был похож на него лицом волшебный лесной житель. Удивленно хлопнув глазами и приподнявшись, омега потянулся к незнакомцу, но тот рассеялся, словно мираж. Дей покачал головой, решив, что это ему просто пригрезилось... и тут заметил огромную черную фигуру, что нависала над Абелаем с длинным кривым ножом.  
  
— Абе! — закричал Дей что есть сил.  
  
Катир встрепенулся, вскакивая на ноги первым, схватил темного мага за руку с оружием и попытался его оттолкнуть. Только маг взвился черным ветром, закружил обжигающим колким воздухом вокруг путников, стал листьями и ветками швыряться. Два друида тоже поднялись, попытались со стихией совладать, да видно маг в своем от­ча­янии сил не жалел, хотел с друидами покончить раз и навсегда.  
  
Катир, что успел руку темного перехватить, вскрикнул от боли, когда проклятой кожи коснулся, на уродливом лице мага улыбка растеклась – еще один друид в списке будущих мертвецов. Вихрь все сильнее ветки гнул, завывал, принося на очищенную Абе землю новую грязь, и снова топь поползла, подчиняясь темной силе, отбирая власть друидов и отдавая ее Гахарту.  
  
— Зря вы на мою территорию сунулись, — оскалился маг. — Ждет вас тут погибель!  
  
Катир с трудом темного оттолкнул, тут же свалился, бешеным вихрем с ног сбитый. Абелай все еще пытался с ветром совладать, но лес тьма затопила, и не отвечал он больше, солнца не было над головой, а земля тиной пропиталась. Кнур кое-как плащом Дея укрыл, сам же с трудом дышал, словно ветер из легких весь воздух выгонял. Не вовремя они с магом столкнулись – ночь на его стороне была, не подчинялись стихии друидам, и их слабость только мага подпитывала.  
  
Буря перебила перевязь, лошадка Кнура в лес умчалась, лось же попытался рогами стихии противостоять, но его тут же грязь облеплять стала, маг живое себе подчинял. Заметив, что с другом происходит, Абелай попытался зверю помочь, но лось уже ноги подогнул, на землю упал и тут же травами густыми был обвит. Абе только за рога его схватил, и пропало животное в топи, прощаясь с друидом скорбным криком.  
  
— Не садись на землю, не касайся тины, — перекрикивая ветер, попытался донести до Абе Кнур.  
  
Катир, видя, как тяжело омеге выстоять, бросился к нему на подмогу, Гахарт же упивался их страхом и беспомощностью. Когда друиды теряли силы, маг, наоборот, наполнялся ими, и сейчас ему казалось, что он способен окунуть во тьму вселенную, захватить весь этот жалкий мирок и поставить на колени каждого, даже свою собственную вышедшую из-под контроля тень.  
  
Дей вжимался в альфу, боясь даже голову к ветру повернуть, и сжимал в руках клинок, пытался набраться смелости и броситься на врага. Он столько раз расправлялся с этим негодяем в своем воображении, что сейчас казалось, стоит сделать лишь шаг, как маг падет. Но каждый раз, когда омега несмело поворачивал голову, ужас вновь сковывал тело.  
  
Даже Абелаю было страшно, он не мог набраться сил, солнце не поддерживало его, небо затянулось тучами, лес вокруг был мертвый, и болото вновь покрыло землю. Неоткуда было черпать силы, только если из окружающих, да из себя. И Абелай очень боялся, что не сдержится и навредит кому-то из близких.  
  
— Возьми мою руку, — Катир сжал ладонь омеги, — ты говорил, что природа чувствует тебя, значит и ты ее. Просто найди тех, кто готов помогать.  
  
Абе неуверенно кивнул и посмотрел на темного мага, что уже насытился их слабостью и теперь был готов уничтожить. Сдаваться омега не собирался, и понимал, что если потребуется, если земля попросит, он отдаст свою жизнь. Ветер немного стих, грозная фигура возвышалась над смертными людишками, маг теперь был выше их на голову и его искаженное лицо напоминало отвратительную маску мертвеца.  
  
— Вы все отдадите мне свои сердца... — утробно зазвучал его голос.  
  
Абе неуверенно сделал шаг вперед, но его опередил Дей. Омега выхватил нож и с громким криком прыгнул на ненавистного врага. Маг перехватил его, сжал тонкую шею и отшвырнул от себя в сторону. Но Дей не собирался так просто сдаваться, полоснув ножом, он перерезал магу тесемки, удерживающие плащ, но тот удержал их на своих плечах.  
  
— Глупец! Маленькая беспомощная тварь. Я раздавлю тебя последним, чтобы ты знал, что я сделал с твоим братом и любимым.  
  
Оказавшись на холодной земле, Дей почувствовал, как темное болото вползает под одежду и пытается утащить его в свои глубины. С трудом оторвав от земли руки, Дей поднялся и снова взял оружие наизготовку. Кнур не оставил своего любимого без поддержки и попытался наброситься на мага, но Гахарт скользкой змеей ушел от удара топора и оказался у альфы за спиной. Схватив его за открытую шею, он оцарапал ее длинными черными ногтями. Друид взвыл от боли, когда тьма коснулась его кожи, а проклятые когти забрались в плоть. Шатаясь, он постарался удержаться на ногах, и обязательно упал бы, если бы Дей не поддержал его.  
  
— Чертов маг, — прошипел Катир, видя, насколько они сейчас беспомощны – ночь не подпитывала друидов, тьма отнимала жизнь.  
  
— Его плащ, — тихо произнес Абелай, указывая на чуть порванный угол ткани. Друид все еще искал силы в окружающем его мире, старался собрать те крохи, что еще темному магу не подчинились, и почти дотянулся до домика, где Самэр ему веточки протянул.  
  
Катир и Кнур заметили, как через плащ потоки идут. Видно, что эта вещица помогала магу энергию поддерживать и оболочку тьмы сохранять. Поэтому альфы, кивнув друг другу, бросились на мага, стараясь сорвать с него одеяние. Руки Гахарта, почерневшие и костлявые, словно ветви гнилого дерева, разогнулись и, выпустив черную магию, отшвырнули альф прочь. Дей испуганно кинулся к своему, видя, что тот свалился на землю, и трясина тут же стала пожирать его и в глубины утягивать.  
  
Катиру ж помочь никто не мог, и его к земле пригвоздило так, что и не пошевельнуться. Гахарт беспрепятственно направился к Абелаю. Юноша твердо стоял на ногах, бесстрашно смотря ясно-голубыми глазами тьме в глаза.  
  
— Твое сердце я заберу первым, — маг поднял руку и прикоснулся к груди друида, но тут же отдернул ее, словно обжегся.  
  
— Нет. Это я заберу твое! — твердо сказал Абе и светом Дагды вспыхнул: поняв, что остальным с магом не совладать, он воспользовался своей жизненной силой, и тело друида засияло, солнечным светом освещая лес.  
  
Катир тут же из пут высвободился. Кнур поднялся. Сейчас солнце, что из омеги поднималось, заставило мага согнуться, чуть отступить и прикрыть лицо руками. Поняв, что это их шанс, все трое кинулись на Гахарта. Дей сорвал с его плеч плащ, альфы руки магу перехватили, выворачивая их и к земле нагибая.  
  
— Пришла твоя смерть! — твердо сказал Абелай и яркий луч в мага ударил, изгоняя из него силы.  
  
— Нет, что вы наделали! — отчаянно запищал Гахарт, принимая свой обычный человеческий вид.  
  
Дей, увидев, кто перед ним, от ужаса зажал рот руками – столько лет этот альфа рядом был, крутился, замуж звал, а оказался темным чудовищем, что поработил всю деревню. Альфы же не растерялись. Катир с размаху нож в грудь негодяю воткнул, а Кнур для верности голову топором отсек. Когда пало тело темного мага, трясина тут же прочь поползла, деревья выпрямились и небо прояснилось. Абе же, поседевший и на столетия постаревший, рухнул рядом.

 

 

## 20\. Спасение Побегов Ясеня

— Абе! — Катир и Дей бросились к омеге, с ужасом смотря, как сморщилось красивое лицо и обесцветились глаза.  
  
— Он свои силы отдал, чтобы мага победить, — печально произнес Кнур. — Так же, как Самэр, отдал жизненную энергию, не найдя, где в мире ее взять.  
  
— Как же так... — Дей стал за­ливать­ся слезами, вспомнив, что точно так же и дедушка с отцом погибали. — Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?  
  
— Ему жизнь нужна. Если сможет найти того, кто поделится, то спасется... по-другому никак.  
  
— Мою возьми! — вскрикнул Дей, и Кнур его тут же отодвинул.  
  
— Прости, мелкий, не позволю! — сердито и с негодованием сказал альфа.  
  
— Тогда... — Дей зацепился в отчаянии за последнюю надежду. — Отправь нас в Ивериад!  
  
Кнур с Катиром переглянулись, сами не знали, чем Абе помочь, и с согласием кивнули – им тоже надежда была нужна.  
  
Освободившаяся от тьмы земля их легко приняла. Мир духов яркими огоньками засиял, приветствуя спасителей, а Дей тут же стал оглядываться, словно искал кого-то. После возвращения воспоминаний о Немосе, вернулись и воспоминания о папе-омеге и то, что отец-альфа про Си рассказывал. Дей словно вспомнил, что маленький альв всегда был рядом, заботился и оберегал. Ведь альвы — как раз те, кто помогают страждущим, а сейчас им, как никогда, нужна была помощь, и Дею больше не на кого было надеяться.  
  
— Си! — позвал омега, не представляя, как альвы в этом мире общаются.  
  
— Си! — крикнул он снова и замолк, когда перед его лицом появился крошечный омега.  
  
Блестящее тельце в мире духов казалось еще более ярким, маленькое личико напоминало самого Дея и юноше очень захотелось обнять своего неземного папу.  
  
Чувствуя, как сжимается от распирающих эмоций горло, Дей лишь беззвучно указал рукой на умирающего брата и альв быстро подлетел к Абелаю. Бросив взгляд на сына, Си улыбнулся, показывая блестящие зубки, и его фигурка коснулась бледных губ молодого друида. По телу омеги пробежались огоньки света, вспыхнули. Си исчез, а Абе открыл ярко-голубые глаза, удивленно оглядываясь.  
  
— Дей? Катир? — Абе посмот­рел на заплаканные лица родных, по очереди их обнял. — Что случилось?  
  
— Ты чуть не погиб, — вместо остальных ответил Кнур, который лучше всех держал себя в руках.  
  
— Вот как... — Абе с трудом вспомнил, что произошло после того, как великий Дагда наградил его светом и друид уничтожил тьму в лесу и в маге.  
  
— А что стало с Си? — тихо спросил Дей у альфы.  
  
— Альв своей силой поделился, сам же отправился на небо, звездочкой стал, и теперь будет светить тебе и брату в ночи, защищая от тьмы.  
  
— Он умер? — изумленно воскликнул омега, которому так и не удалось пообщаться со своим папой.  
  
— Нет, что ты, — Кнур ласково погладил юношу, — альвы не умирают. Они просто уходят до лучших времен.  
  
Когда все четверо поднялись на поверхность, небо уже светлело и поднималось солнце, но Дей заметил, как вспыхнул над головой крошечный огонек – его маленькая звездочка Си.  
  
Абелай легким жестом стянул с себя темную татуировку, что на землю огромным толстым слизнем упала, и так же освободил от проклятья Дея. Теперь не поддерживаемое магом заклятье само спешило уйти, но альфы слизней ногами затоптали, чтобы и следа от магии не осталось.  
  
— Осталось лишь деревню очистить, — с улыбкой произнес Абелай, — и мы вырастим сердце дедушки, посадим Белинса и, может, даже отец прорастет.  
  
— Слышал легенду, что самое большое дерево ясеня, что всех друидов поддерживать будет, прорастет из трех семян, что когда-то семьей были? — задумчиво произнес Катир. — Может, сможешь свою семью вновь соединить?  
  
— Постараюсь.  
  
К деревне шли неспешным шагом, Кнур и Абелай потихоньку лес освобождали, помогали земле от болота избавиться, зверюшек спасали, травку из-под черного снега поднимали. Но когда дошли до деревушки, удивлено осмотрелись – она все так же черна была, словно и не пропал маг.  
  
— Я с Катиром пойду к дому нашему, постараюсь ясень прорастить, а вы... — Абелай указал на брата и Кнура. — Вы проверьте жителей, может, кто еще темный остался, раз деревня не ожила.  
  
Сейчас, когда солнышко взошло, Абелай снова плечи расправил, чувствуя себя крепким и омолодившимся, и мысленно благодарности альву посылал. Отойдя от случившегося, Абелай понимал, что был на грани, но и чувствовал, что иначе поступить не мог – пытался защитить то, что по-настоящему дорого, и это не только окружающий мир, который сейчас частью всего живого ощущался, но и близкие, дорогие люди. Любимые, ради которых и умереть не жалко.  
  
Рядом со своим домом омега остановился, притих, собираясь с силами, чтобы вновь войти и увидеть погибших. Все же всю жизнь пройти бок о бок вместе и знать, что они погибли напрасно, было тяжело. Но Катир состояние любимого почувствовал и сам первым вошел, к их счастью, мертвецов уже унесли. Может, люди похоронили, а может — зло воспользовалось и во что-то темное превратило.  
  
Но сейчас это Абелая только порадовало, уж очень не хотелось рядом с трупами семечко растить. В подвал с альфой они спустились вместе. Пол на земле был взрыт, вещи разбросаны, но семечко Гахарт, похоже, так и не нашел. Зато Абе сразу почувствовал, где его родичи лежат. Словно ручеек от сердца потянулся, и юноша сел рядом со старым разбитым сундуком и за несколько гребков выкопал ямку, на дне которой покоились завернутые в тряпицу сердца его деда и отца. Одно сияло, словно крошечное солнышко, второе сереньким было, силы потерявшим и, при взгляде на них у Абе слезы на глазах появились. Понял друид, что скучал по ним, душа сюда рвалась, тело болело, а теперь словно по-настоящему домой вернулся.  
  
Вытерев слезы, Абе к тем двум еще и сердце Белинса положил. Теперь вся его семья рядышком была и друид от них никуда не уйдет. Семена ясеня друг друга коснулись, словно теплом поделились и, вспыхнув ярче солнышка, слились в одно, огромное семя с кулак величиной.  
  
— Они очень этого ждали, — зачарованно произнес Катир, чувствуя, как пульсирует в сердце сила, и, словно сквозь дымку, заметил трех альф, что обнявшись, теперь были вместе. — Посади их в землю, Абе, полей и дай им жизнь.  
  
Друид кивнул, сам завороженно смотря на свою семью, и, опустив сердце в вырытую ямку, призвал воды немного, подарил кусочек влаги и своей жизненной энергии.  
  
В то же мгновение дом содрогнулся, затрясся и ходуном заходил, словно что-то под землей его разрушить пыталось.  
  
— Пойдем, — сказал Абе. Теперь омега улыбался, твердо, решительно - он был полон уверенности в себе и своих силах. А еще он чувствовал себя единым со всем миром и своей семьей. Снова окатив альфу пронзительным взглядом, он протянул ему руку. — Теперь они будут вместе. И мы с ними.  
  
Катир принял руку, понимая, что это не просто приглашение, это настоящее единение для него и самого прекрасного омеги и что оставить они больше друг друга не смогут, навечно связанные посильнее, чем брачующиеся клятвами верности. Это была не просто клятва, это была настоящая любовь.  
  
Выйдя из домика, Катир с удивлением смотрел, как множество молодых побегов пробиваются через землю вокруг домика, поднимаются все выше и, объединившись, превращаются в огромный широкий ствол. Абе рядом стоял, смотрел, загадочно кивая, словно говоря с кем-то, поддерживал Великий Ясень своими силами, направляя к нему водные токи и солнечное тепло.  
  
Вскоре от домика лишь щель – дверной проем – осталась, а древо над лесом поднялось, огромными кронами в небосвод уперлось, и раскинулось, словно облако гигантское. Силы его даже Катир чувствовал – дышать стало легче, все тело, как воздухом наполненное, летать было готово, воспарить – туда, к синеве и богам великим, что теперь ближе казались.  
  
— Займись со мной любовью, — все еще сияя, произнес Абелай, и кивнул в сторону своего бывшего дома.  
  
— Да, — восторженно произнес Катир – ради этого омеги можно было и в огонь, и в воду.  
  
Но любви их нетерпеливой помешал громкий крик Дея.  
  


***

  
  
Кнур задумчиво рассматривал замызганные грязные домишки, не представляя как можно было так запустить деревню всего за пару зимних месяцев, Дей же со вздохами поглаживал его руками сделанные скамеечки и ставни на покосившихся окнах. Любовно сделанная резьба, петушки на скатах и узорные ручки на дверях – все было прогнившим, почерневшим и не радовало трудолюбивое сердечко.  
  
— Просто не верится, что от темного мага такая разруха осталась, — сдерживая печальные вздохи, произнес омега.  
  
— Тьма еще хранится в сердцах людей. Если уйдет она, то и свет в домах будет.  
  
— Почему же от темноты не избавились, когда Гахарт пал? — недоумевал Дей.  
  
— Значит, что-то еще удерживает ее. Или люди сами по себе злые оказались.  
  
— Нет, нет! Мо­жет, и сердились они и несправедливые временами бывали, но не было ни в ком злого умысла. Каждый альфа о семье роптал, заботился об омегах и детей воспитывал. Омеги хозяйство вели, болтали, песенки пели. С детьми возились и пироги пекли. Тепло тут было, сердцу сладко стало...  
  
— Как стало? — скрипучий, неприятный голос заставил Дея прерваться и обернуться.  
  
Рядом с расколотым молельным камнем Ллеу стояла гнилая черная тень. Гранн от восходящего солнца прогибался, но недолго светом мучился. Уж больно сильна в нем жажда мести была.  
  
Кнур, заметив мертвого бывшего мужа, за топор схватился, Дея к себе потянул и стал пятиться, чувствуя исходящую угрозу от того, кого простым оружием не победить, руками не скрутить и даже магией не унять – попробуй тень в угол загнать. Не было у Гранна сейчас слабых мест, так как хозяин его сгинул, тьма от подлой твари из всех щелей валила, да такая густая и едкая, что всё в округе еще больше сморщилось и почернело.  
  
— Убирайся, Гранн, откуда явился, нет тебе места на земле и среди людей, — испуганно и тихо сказал альфа.  
  
— Уйду, как цель свою достигну. Держит меня тут незавершенное дело – жизнь твою хочу забрать! — тень все разрасталась, распускалась и вскоре скры­ла солнышко за густыми мрачными тучами.  
  
— Тебе его не получить, — смело и бесстрашно шагнул вперед Дей, но тень только рассмеялась, загибаясь в самодовольстве и скаля уродливые зубы.  
  
— Да кто же мне помешает? — Гранн, кулаки сжав, зашипел на Кнура, надвигаясь.  
  
Друид сосредоточился, попытался силы в себе и в природе отыскать, только рядом с темным существом ничего светлого не осталось, а когда замахнулся он на тень оружием, Гранн еще сильнее зашипел, руки поднял, и тело альфы обвило множество скрученных корней. Переплели его от ног до макушки, зажали руки, заставляя топор выпустить, и грудь сдавили так, что альфа с трудом дышать мог.  
  
— Отпусти его, — Дей к Кнуру бросился, стал ножом своим ветки рубить, но они, словно окаменевшие, железу не поддавались, и Гранн залился смехом, потешаясь над болью других.  
  
— Тебя я тоже уничтожу. Без цели, но просто за компанию, потому что ты моего альфу охмурил и мое место занял.  
  
— Нет у меня для тебя места и уже давно, — прохрипел Кнур. — Выцвела любовь, остыло брачное ложе. Умер мой муж и сына моего с собой забрал.  
  
— Все твоя вина, — злобно и истерично воскликнул Гранн, — ты должен был рядом быть, от темного мага защитить! А ты где пропадал? С Самэром в лесу в салочки играл, с дубом болтал и в реке смысл жизни отыскать пытался. Да только пока пытался, профукал самое важное – и меня и ребенка своего! Но недолго тебе жалеть осталось, — загрубел голос твари, стал громом по деревушке разноситься, — вся моя любовь в гнев и ненависть обратилась. Магом извращенная сгнила моя душа. И твоей недолго в этом мире существовать.  
  
Стали корни Кнура еще сильнее сдавливать, а Дей, зубы сжав, с мечом на Гранна прыгнул.  
  
— Ты сам виноват, что Кнура потерял! — выкрикнул Дей, от злости и страха побледневший и в горло ножом твари наметив. Но Гранн успел руки омеге перехватить, сжал его посильнее, стряхнуть с себя пытался. Только Дей в желании любимого защитить сильнее был, и тени его даже оттолкнуть не получилось. — Если бы верил в него, хранил свои чувства, по-настоящему ценил бы их, не потерял. Если мне удалось с заклятьем Гахарта справиться, то и ты бы смог, только любить надо было по-настоящему!  
  
— Ты, грязный оборванец, меня судить вздумал? Да что ты знаешь о моей жизни и о любви? Считаешь, раз до великих лет никого в сердце не пускал, а тут за пару месяцев великое счастье обрел, то и меня ты лучше? Я с Кнуром судьбой предназначены друг другу были. С первого взгляда чувства свои поняли и всю жизнь вместе должны были быть. У нас сын родился, мальчика я с собой забрал и семь лет растил, а когда узнал что у него силы есть друидские, понял что смогу отомстить и пять лет назад отдал нашего сыночка магу на растерзание!  
  
Кнур от его слов тихо взвыл, а у Дея глаза расширились, понял он, откуда у Гахарта пять лет назад силы появились и почему маг так много друидов загубил. Но Гранн их болью упивался и только сильнее раззадоривался.  
  
— Это муженек мой, а не я, играя в друида, забыл о своих прямых обязанностях. И о тебе он забудет! Сбежит в лес и будет с козлами и цветочками возиться. А ты... — Гранн зарычал, — уродливый, толстый и брошенный будешь в одиночестве его детишек нянчить!  
  
— Не оставит меня любимый! — твердо заявил Дей, — и я за ним в лес пойду, следом ступать буду и поддержу, если ему помощь потребуется!  
  
Гранн взревел, омегу с себя столкнул и от слишком в себе уверенного Дея отшатнулся.  
  
— Не оставит, считаешь? — тень чуть не лопалась от переполнявшего её гнева.  
  
Глаза черные, как колодцы то на омегу, то на бывшего мужа поглядывали. Жажда мщения ядом изо рта лилась, и не мог Гранн придумать, как бы больнее живым сделать. Отомстить за то, что свою любовь не сберег и за то, что другие сейчас живы, счастливы, а он – мертв и ждет его забвенье.  
  
Гранн запустил кривые черные пальцы в землю, и из мягкой, тиной укрытой почвы, стали темные фигуры подниматься. И не люди, и с человеческими телами - чудовища страшно воняли, звуки пугающие издавали и в сторону Дея направились.  
  
— Думаешь, ты такой чистенький, хорошенький, — противно заскрипел голос тени. — Не бросит тебя Кнур? Тогда я тебя грязным сделаю!  
  
Земляные твари на Дея бросились, омега попытался от них ножом отбиться, но оружие через темную плоть проходило и вреда им не причиняло. Схватив юношу за руки и ноги, они придавили его к земле и Гранн уже спокойно ближе подошел.  
  
— Кнур тебя еще не испробовал, а после этого и не захочет. Смотри, муженек драгоценный, как твоего суженого грязью измажут и невинности лишат!  
  
Кнур в бессильной злобе взревел, а Дей, по­чувс­тво­вав, как зем­ля­ные тва­ри с не­го одеж­ду стя­гива­ют, за­вопил что бы­ло сил.  
  
— Отпусти его! — голос Абелая своей силой Гранна заставил голову в плечи вжать, а слуги его застыли, продолжая грязью на Дея капать.  
  
— Друид явился. Не к месту ты, — тень повернулась к Абе и недовольно закусила губу. Друид по дорожке шел, от дома своего направляясь, и земля под его ногами зеленью цвести начинала, солнце над головой сквозь тучи про­рыва­лось, а за спиной огромный ясень высился, ветви на всю деревню раскидал и ярким летним запахом пытал.  
  
Гранн, понимая, что с такой силой ему не справиться, руки в кулаки сжал, заставляя ветки сильнее тело Кнура терзать, а землю над Деем измываться. Но Абе, заметив это, грозно рыкнул, ввысь потянулся, словно расти начал, а потом на четвереньки опустился и перед темным огромный красный медведь встал.  
  
Тень от ужаса завопила – в истиной ипостаси друид тьму в одно мгновенье распугал. Земляные по углам бросились, ветки Кнура отпустили, а Гранн зажался, запищал, словно его на части рвать стали. Друид, медленно косолапые лапы переставляя, к Гранну подошел. За Абе уже буйная растительность цвела, вся округа ожила, домики выровнялись и из них удивленные и немного испуганные жители стали выглядывать.  
  
Дей тоже изумленно на брата смотрел – боялся немного его силы величественной. И боялся, что теперь Абе со своей натурой сросшийся, домой никогда не придет.  
  
— За хозяином своим в преисподнюю отправляйся, — рыкнул красный медведь и зубами разорвал тень на части. Ос­та­лись от него лишь горстка костей и колечко, что последние силы отдав, почернело и стало простым ржавым кружочком.  
  
Кнур своего любимого обнял, переволновался, чуть с ног не падал. Дей же на брата смотрел, не зная, что сказать ему, как обнять и поблагодарить. Друид взгляд омеги недолго принимал, развернулся и все тем же медленным и величественным шагом в лес направился.  
  
— Абе, стой, подожди же, — отчаянно закричал ему вслед Дей, а Катир за медведем побежал. Догнал, вцепился в шерсть, удержать пытаясь. Медведь на него рявкнул, недовольный, но потом осмотрел внимательно и по-человечески вздохнул.  
  
— Садись, — велел друид, на спину свою указывая, и Катир тут же сверху оказался.  
  
— Не переживай, мелкий, — Кнур взволнованного Дея обнял, — он с Катиром теперь не пропадет. Племянник позаботится о нашем Абе и домой вернет.  
  
К вечеру действительно и Абелай и Катир в деревню пришли. Абе, уже в человеческом обличье, довольный и счастливый по родным знакомым дорожкам шел. Навстречу к нему люди выходили, кто благодарил, кто испуганно таращился. Но равнодушных не осталось – ведь теперь в деревушке Побегов Ясеня проросло и возвышалось Великое Дерево друидов и хотели того жители или нет, а мириться с волшебством природы и с прибывающими паломниками им все равно придется.  
  
Кнур за день с Тетором договорился, кое-как молельный камень восстановил и свадебку для любимого подготовил. Собрались в центре села не все, но лишь те, кто действительно за Дея порадоваться мог – нашел омега в лесах своего избранника и от татуировки позорящей избавился. Как раз к церемонии Абе с Катиром и явились. В кругу гостей присели и со счастливыми улыбками смотрели, как Тетор влюбленных благословлял, светом Ллеу освещал и священной водой поил. Когда деревенские подарки раздали, Кнур, наконец, надел на шею любимого своей подарок – красивое свадебное украшение Дею шло и еще счастливей сделало.  
  
— И нас венчай! — заявил Абелай, когда Тетор с облегчением молодоженов отпустил.  
  
Глава деревни лишь плечами пожал – что же для дорогого друида не сделать?  
  
Вторая парочка к священному камню подошла, руками его коснулась и тут молния в молельню ударила и вокруг Абе голубыми искрами свет прошелся. Жители деревни испуганно отпрянули, не понимая, что происходит, а Катир заметил, как светлым, еле заметным цветом проступил на шее Абелая узор грешника.  
  
Сам же виновник божественного гнева только рассмеялся.  
  
— Это Ллеу на меня сердится, — сказал омега, шею почесывая, — за безобразия в небесах. Дураком меня обозвал.  
  
Тетор через плечо пару раз сплюнул, быстро влюбленных поженил и домой сбежал.  
  
Татуировка на шее Абелая после свадьбы еще светлее стала, но совсем не исчезла – уж видно очень задел он своими любовными игрищами небесных жителей. Татуировка Катира после венчания тоже светлее стала, и жители деревни ворчать перестали, что среди них грязный безумец-извращенец поселился.  
  
Солнышко садиться стало, когда четверо влюбленных вернулись к дому, что теперь словно огромное дупло сердцевину Великого Ясеня занимала.  
  
— Впустишь ли гостей, на пару ночек отдохнуть? — хитро прищуриваясь, поинтересовался Кнур у Абелая.  
  
— Нет, ни к чему нам свидетели, — заворчал Катир, — иди-ка, дядя, домой. Там и жалуй своего муженька.  
  
— Ничего, пусть остаются, — отмахнулся Абе и к себе сильной рукой мужа при­жал. — Ос­та­ют­ся и завидки держат от любви нашей страстной и пламенной. Я тебе наслаждения неземные дарить буду, и страсть моя громкая, безудержная пусть лесных гадов и деревенских завистников пугает.  
  
И длился их свадебный кутеж две недели и три дня, а потом жители деревни устроили бунт и потребовали дать им выспаться.  
  


  
***Рождественский эпилог***

  
  
Снег на улице переливался разными цветами, и северное сияние добавляло к этой радостной радуге еще больше красы. Дей задумчиво поглядывал в окошко и старательно вырезал какое-то украшение. Работа легко спорилась в натруженных руках, но вот беспокойство за альфу не давало покоя.  
  
Два маленьких мальчишки сновали под ногами, рычали друг на друга, катались по полу и стучали деревянными ложами по стенам. Дей старался не замечать двух сорванцов – маленькие альфы с рождения чувствовали свою природную суть и подчинялись лишь Кнуру. Временами омеге было обидно, что сыновья ни во что его не ставят, но отец обещал, что когда деткам исполниться пять, они лучше осознают свою человеческую принадлежность и тогда станут самыми обычными детишками. Пока же в доме у Дея жили два безумно злобных волчонка, которые его за ноги кусали, писали по углам и вещи когтями рвали.  
  
И только когда уставали, позволяли себя на руки брать и, прижавшись носиками к папиной груди, мирно посапывали, вызывая у Дея трогательную улыбку.  
  
Наконец скрипнула дверь и омега радостно подпрыгнул, бросаясь к мужу на шею.  
  
— Ну что, мелкий, соскучился? Меня же всего пару часов не было, — Кнур зарылся носом в шею Дея, спрятал там свою счастливую улыбку и потерся о любимого, мечтая поскорее почувствовать его обнаженную кожу.  
  
— Скучал, — со вздохом ответил омега, — и детки меня достают.  
  
— А ну, кыш на место! — рыкнул на кутят сердитый отец, и те, поджав хвостики и поскуливая, забрались на шкуру перед камином, прикрыв лицо ладошками, притворяясь спящими. — Теперь нам никто не помешает немного побыть вместе, а ясень мы потом украсим...  
  
Кнур только принялся за поцелуи, как кто-то нетерпеливо постучал в дверцу подвала. Не дожидаясь позволения войти, крышка отлетела в сторону и в дом ввалился огромный, широкоплечий омега. Его телосложение, движения и даже ярость в глазах были смесью жизненной мощи и безудержной страсти. Абелай возмужал, еще больше окреп и теперь все альфы и стар и млад провожали его восторженным взглядом и завистливо шептались за спиной Катира.  
  
За омегой появился и его супруг, такой же плечистый и счастливо улыбающийся, его левая рука была немного уже правой, и альфа словно стесняясь прятал ее за спину.  
  
Кнуру пришлось отпустить любимого и пойти приветствовать родственников.  
  
— Явились, голубчики. Где детей оставили? — хозяин обнял племянника, пожал огромную ладонь младшего друида и проводил их к широкому столу.  
  
— Абелай через Ивериад закинул их к Пирану. Папа всегда рад внукам, по­тому что, в от­ли­чие от ва­ших, они не ры­чат, а разговаривают, — Катир довольно хохотнул, за что получил подзатыльник от Кнура и нахохлившийся обиженный взгляд Дея.  
  
— Иди ко мне, братишка, — басовито подозвал к себе старшего Абе, — скучаю по тебе, хоть бы заглядывал!  
  
— Мне с малышами не управиться, — вздохнул омега, подсаживаясь к младшему брату под бок, — и я тоже скучаю, всегда рад любой весточке.  
  
— Ничего, скоро наши волчата подрастут, научу их по подземному миру ходить и они тебя к брату провожать будут, — пообещал Кнур.  
  
Снова постучали. Теперь во входную дверь, и Катир поспешил открыть вместо хозяев, твердо уверенный в том, кто следующий гость. На пороге действительно стоял Ерин, довольный, с мешком подарков и своим симпатичным муженьком. Братья крепко обнялись, стукнулись широкой грудью, дубовыми лбами и тяжелыми кулаками.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь, братишка, — Ерин осмотрел брату левую руку. — В строй вернуться не хочешь?  
  
— Какое? У меня четверо детей и муж – друид!  
  
Дей хозяйственно рассадил всех за стол, подал жаренного на вертеле поросенка и расставил кувшины с крепленым вином. Семейство шумно перекусило, выпило, вспоминая старые денечки, а потом все пошли на улицу - продолжать кутеж, танцевать под Самэром, что уже выше дома был, и петь веселые песенки.  
  
Первый день Йоля всегда был громким и радостным. К домику друида слетались маленькие альвы, танцевали с людьми хороводы и целовались под омелой. Дей как всегда суетился, крутился, стараясь всем угодить и услужить, пока муж его в огромных руках не сжал, заставляя просто посидеть и порадоваться снежной, темной ночи.  
  
Звезды светили им ярко, а особенно одна, над самой головой: подмигивала, словно руки тянула, и Дей с Абелаем тянулись к ней тоже. Омеги часто чувствовали силу крошечного альва Си, что обоим подарил жизнь. Дея он из чрева выпустил, а Абе от рук смерти спас, и оба брата ему были очень благодарны за тот неоценимый дар, что сделало для них волшебное существо.  
  
Немного чопорный омега Ерина после пары кувшинов вина осмелел и танцевал и пел с ос­таль­ными. В окошко за гуляньями родителей подс­матри­вали две недовольных мордочки, детки рычали, что их не пустили во двор, и скалили маленькие белые зубки. А Абе хвастался, что снова беременный и что будет рожать Катиру столько детей, сколько боги позволят. Альфа лишь глаза закатывал, стараясь скрыть безудержное счастье – все у него было: и любимый муж, и красивый дом, и куча радостных детей, каждый из которых, по обещанию Абе, вырастет сильным и смелым мужчиной и будет друидом, что землю и мир защищают.  
  
Кнур при разговоре о детишках любимого мужа начинал тискать, боги их только раз наградили – но пока обоим хватало, а бедный Дей от младенцев-друидов порядочно намучился, потому Кнур и не спешил еще потомства давать – и так хорошо и радостно было...  
  
  
  
Вот так сказка и закончилась, жили они долго и счастливо и умерли, непременно, в один день.  
  
Ведь счастливые люди счастливы во всем и добиться своего совсем не трудно. Нужно лишь научиться ценить то, что имеешь, хранить самое важное, то, что истинно ценно и то, что в груди не удержать. А глупости всякие, мирские дрязги и хлопоты рутинные отпустить на волю – не место им в душе; пусть руки делают, голова работает, а сердце лишь любовью полнится.  
  
Катир Абелая никогда не отпускал, сдерживал его порывы в лесах пропасть, и детишек у них было много и еще больше внуков. Все они хоть немного, но силы природные в себя переняли. Любили лес, любили реки буйные и небеса чистые, а от любви их и земля в ответ народ любила. Великое Древо многих в Северную Даль притянуло, и тех, кто силы искал, и кто ответов ждал. И простых завистников, кому Ясень себе утащить хотелось. Только от плохих мыслей ума не прибавится, а сердце лишь слабее будет, потому зло в деревушку Побегов Ясеня больше никогда не приходило.  
  
Кнур же своего мужа на руках носил и любовью своей неудержимой каждую ночь мучил. Покладистый и трудолюбивый Дей все его выходки терпел и за двоих крепкий союз поддерживал. За что альфа ему нескончаемо благодарен был и до последнего своего вздоха безгранично любил, лелеял и, пусть не слишком умело, по-альфи грубо, но семью свою в крепких объятьях держал.  
  
Может, и Гахарт смог бы силы обрести. Не темные, гневом пропитанные, а светлые – в доме родном и уютной постели с омегой. Просто нужно было найти того, кто полюбит его. Ведь любовь от любой болезни излечит и темные мысли остановит.  
  
И вы любите друг друга.  
  
  
  
С праздником всех, всем моим читателям, Гандзе, Angelika.Lika и дорогим друзьям удачного и успешного Нового Года, а также светлого Рождества!  
11 ноября 2014 - 29 декабря 2014


End file.
